


The Horror and the Wild

by VestaDragon



Series: It - Georgie comes back to Fix It [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bev is NOT married to Tom, Eddie is not married to Myra, F/M, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Georgie comes back to help the Losers, Georgie is everyone's little brother, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Ignores IT Chapter Two, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mentions of abusive behavior, Minor Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Myra Kaspbrak appearance, Minor Sonia Kaspbrak appearance, Minor Tom Rogan appearance, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), young adult losers club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaDragon/pseuds/VestaDragon
Summary: “If you could, little one, would you help them?”Georgie has never felt more sure of anything in his short life. Even if he had to see the clown again, Georgie would do it. He would be brave for Billy. He nods, and Mat the Great Turtle smiles, and bows down until his nose can ruffle Georgie’s hair.Georgie asks the great Turtle God to let him help out his brother and his friends. Knowing that his power is very limited, that Pennywise will return much earlier being unsatisfied thanks to the Losers’ meddling and that Georgie wishes to keep everyone alive, Mat the Turtle sends Georgie before IT’s return to gather the Losers and help them destroy the alien menace. Georgie’s biggest obstacle will not be the alien, but rather convincing his brother and his old friends that the 18-year-old is the 7-year-old that got eaten by the alien they forgot about.Fix-it fic for the movies-verse! All of the Losers are in their 20’s and Georgie is 18 and back by Turtle Magic. Warning for Character Dead but that’s just Georgie and he is not dead after the first chapter.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: It - Georgie comes back to Fix It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866091
Comments: 44
Kudos: 43





	1. CHAPTER 1 - "They said it all comes down to you."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners. Nothing you recognize belongs to me and I'm not making any profit from this. Please do NOT repost on other sites. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie wakes up after Pennywise's attack at a perfect paradise with other victims. But seeing his brother fight the clown makes him realize he wants to help. Maturin tells him he can and so Georgie grows knowing that someday, he'll be back to help his brother.

** CHAPTER 1 - "They said it all comes down to you." **

Georgie could tell you his name, and his age. His parents’ names alongside his brother’s. Where his mom and dad worked and his address. But what he cannot tell you, is how he ended up here. He is very confused, but not scared or hurt in any way. He feels lonely, and as soon as he thinks this, he is not anymore. He feels a presence behind him and, as he turns, he must tilt his head up, and up, and up. A giant turtle had appeared in front of him, and it is huge!

The turtle seems very nice (how he knows, he can’t truly say, but he feels it’s nice). While he doesn’t speak, he turns around (he is flying!) and Georgie is sure that he wants him to follow. As little Georgie follows along, more and more turtles start to appear all around them. Georgie is giggling as he says hello to all the nearest turtles as they make their way slowly and lazily. Suddenly, his turtle friend stops, and Georgie sees the first non-turtle around. It is a girl, not much older than his big brother. She is getting down from another turtle, thanking it and approaching him. Georgie feels nervous for the first time. His turtle friend stays as the girl gets down and sits atop her knees, smiling towards him.

Helen (that’s how she introduces herself) is very nice. She asks for his name, and what he remembers, which is not much but she isn’t angry or mad at that, just a little sad he can tell. She is gentle, with her voice and her manners, as she explains why he is here. His turtle friend stays right by him, a comforting presence, and Georgie feels better as he leans onto him. But still, he lets his tears flow with the knowledge that he would not be able to see his parents or his big brother again. Helen asks him if he would mind a hug, and while it is not as warming as his mom’s, he does feel better.

Try as he might, he doesn’t understand, not completely, and Helen says that is ok, someday he will understand. With his turtle friend behind them, Helen carries Georgie until the endless turtles start to become less common. Georgie can hear laughter and the sounds of waves. He lifts his head from the crook of Helen’s neck as she carries him amongst big trees and sees other children running and chasing each other around. No one pays them any sort of attention, and soon Helen is in front of a door to a small house. He can see through the open doorway they are right in front of the ocean, and his turtle friend is not too far, down by the beach. The other children around are happy to climb him and he is happy to let them. Georgie would think this fun, but for now, all he feels is pain, pain for his loved ones he will never see again. Helen tucks him into bed, and stays right there with him, promising to stay until he can fall asleep. Georgie cries and cries until sleep claims him.

The days pass, and Georgie slowly comes to accept and learn more about his new home. Helen is his guardian as long as he needs her, never being too far. She shows him around their island, for that is where they are. All the other children live here, in a place they called Neverland, like in the Peter Pan story. It is all thanks to his turtle friend, known as the great Maturin. Georgie likes to call him Mat, because it is funny, and seems to bring the giant turtle much mirth whenever he calls him that. How Georgie knows this, he is not sure, but he knows. Mat the Turtle is always near, bringing a peaceful calm towards everyone near him. Georgie meets the other kids and learns that there are no adults here. The oldest among them is 16, but sometimes they can be as young as he if they so wished to be. It takes Georgie a while to come to terms with the fact that they can change how old to look here. And also, that he cannot do it himself, at least not yet.

“Well because you have just arrived silly,” Helen tells him one day. They are drinking some juice and munching on fruit under the shade of a palm tree near his little hut home.

“And how long have you been here?” He asks. Helen smiles sadly and says too long. He doesn’t ask again.

All the children here, Georgie comes to find, had been victims too. Every single one of them had been tricked and taken by Pennywise, the dancing clown. Georgie is terrified every time they speak of him for what feels like a long time. While he doesn’t remember his exact encounter with IT, he is afraid either way. He also feels what Helen calls a ‘phantom pain’ on his arm, which is not real, as they cannot feel pain here. They eat and sleep, all normal things that technically they do not need to do, but Helen says that for now, it will help him settle until he is more used to his new life.

Georgie has spent some time on the island, before he finds that his parents and brother will never reach him here. After hearing this, he spends the rest of the afternoon inside his little hut, ignoring everyone who comes to try and get him out. He knows it is very rude (he can hear his mother scolding him for his manners) but he is also very angry at everyone. He cannot accept that because of how he died, he would have te and never see his family again, like all IT’s victims. He misses his parents and his big brother. Late at night, as he stops hearing noises outside, he wanders to the shore and finds Mat the Turtle there, waiting for him.

It is the first time that Georgie hears him speak. He sounds old, like how his grandpa used to sound before he died, speaking directly inside his head. The great turtle makes him understand that all victims of IT are trapped within it from that moment he takes them. Maturin brings them here to avoid them suffering but he is not able to make them reunite with any of their families, even if he wanted too. He is old, and with each year and each kid that IT gets, the evil clown gets stronger. But he does tell Georgie that his brother has not stopped looking for him.

Georgie is excited to hear this, immediately asking how he knows and if he could talk to his brother too. All the turtle says is to get near the water. As Georgie gazes at himself in the waves that have suddenly stop their retreat, his reflection changes to show him his brother. But as much as Georgie screams and pleads, Billy cannot hear him. He is in the garage looking at a map on the wall, and Mat tells him that ever since what happened to him, Billy hasn’t stopped searching. And Georgie realizes that if Billy looks for him, IT will find him. He panics, begging the Turtle that he must protect Billy. His brother’s face fades as the water retreats and the ocean starts again to come and go. Mat lays a fin a top of Georgie, as he cries and feels as alone as he felt when he first woke up. Maturin tells him that it is important that Bill meets the clown, for he is the only one who can stop him. Georgie gazes shocked as the turtle continues, gazing into the other turtles who can be seen flying on the horizon. The little boy is thus told of how 7 kids, amongst them his brother, are to be the ones to finally defeat IT and set all of them free. Georgie knows that he should feel better, knowing that all of them here will be able to leave, but he feels the turtle has not told him everything. His parents had always said that he could end up being a great detective, as good as he was to detect lies and misinformation in others. Georgie could always tell.

Mat the great turtle has lived for many, many years, much longer than even the clown. He can see the past and he can see the future, he explains. But he also fears. He might not be able to help his brother and his friends defeat IT. He is too tired now and is afraid that it will take them too long and by then he will be gone. Georgie feels true panic upon hearing those words. More tears come as he hugs the turtle, telling him he does not wish him to die. Mat says he will not be dead, he will be born once more, though assures Georgie that he doesn’t need to understand this.

“It will not be my end but a new beginning, little one.”

Georgie calms. While not completely understanding, he feels he will, someday. Still, he tells his friend, as they come back around to the small homes, he wishes he could somehow help his brother. Mat stops and turns to him, as once more everything seems to be still. No sounds are present as Georgie gazes into the dark eyes of his big friend.

“If you could, little one, would you help them?”

Georgie has never felt more sure of anything in his short life. He breathes in deep, scrunching his face as his brother would do anytime Georgie asked him to kill a spider in his room. His brother had always been there for him. He had always been brave for Georgie. Even if he had to see the clown again, Georgie would do it. He would be brave for Billy. He nods, and Mat the Great Turtle smiles, and bows down until his nose can ruffle Georgie’s hair.

“Then grow little one. Learn as much as you can. While you are here, you can grow as you would have done at home. And every year, I’ll ask you again, if you are sure. And someday, you will be able to help your brother and the other six in their fight against Pennywise.”

Georgie wakes up, and immediately goes to find Helen. She is talking as she braids a little girl’s hair, telling a story to the youngest on their island. Georgie excitedly recounts what Mat told him last night. Everyone quiets. Everyone stares. But Georgie is too wrapped up in everything he learned that he doesn’t realize all around him, everyone in the island has come to hear him speak. As he stops, out of breath, he feels the eyes of everyone on him. He might have been scared at the attention, but he knows he must be brave if he wants to be able to help Billy.

Everyone is in shock. And the other kids break out in cheers, celebrating that Bill and his friends will finally defeat IT and free them all. The only one not happy is Helen, who immediately marches directly to Maturin. In the distance, Georgie, atop the shoulders of two of the tallest kids around, sees her gesturing wildly. Everyone decides to have a party that day, and night, and during the next two days. It is a big celebration. Until everyone, after three days, has mostly calmed down, Helen finally calls for a meeting. They retreat to the Theater. It reminds Georgie of a movie theater, with the seats all facing a platform. It is here, that Helen explains more of what Georgie and they all must do if Georgie is truly set on going back.

Georgie will one day leave them, to go back to Earth and help his brother. Thus, he must learn and grow up, something that none of the other children have ever been able to do. Helen, with the help of the oldest among them, tutor Georgie in things like History, English, Maths, and many other things he would have continued to learn at school, had he not met the clown. And to not make him feel left out, she proposes that everyone take those same classes with him. No one is exactly thrilled to be going back to school until they learn that they will be helped along by the other turtles that Georgie saw when he first met Helen.

And so, Georgie Denbrough learns and plays, and lives and grows-up on the little island they have all come to call home. And every year the Great Turtle asks Georgie the same question: if he would risk going back to help his brother defeat IT. And every time, his answer is always yes.

Helen gets Georgie a calendar, so that he may know better the passage of time. Approximately 6 months after Georgie died, Maturin comes looking for him and he shows as the Loser’s Club battles IT. He had been keeping an eye out for his brother, not every day, since his turtle friend was not always around, but as often as he could. He had learned early on that no one else liked looking because sometimes they would see the clown wandering about, and no one was ever happy to see him. Maturin explained once that he could always know where IT was, and his tricks could never work on him. Georgie had at first been just as scared, but with time, he always stuck out his tongue or made faces if he saw the clown anywhere near his brother. These little acts of rebellion always took away all the bad memories and feelings he used to get thinking of the clown, and Mat always said it was him being brave.

When Maturin takes him to see the battle his brother is a part of, only Helen is around. Maturin explains as they see IT hurt his brother’s friends, that IT will always take many children whenever he wakes up, but because of what his brother has done, the cycle has been changed. Georgie cheers as he sees the clown fall down the well, even while knowing he is not dead. Helen continues to explain to him as they see his brother find his yellow raincoat and cry, that IT sleeps for 27 years before waking and killing again. But if he was not able to take as many children this time around, he could wake up earlier. And worst, his dark magic will continue to work, even if he is not awake to spread it. Once his brother and his friends leave Derry, they will forget, just like all of those that grow up. As they see the Loser’s Club take their blood oath, Helen says it will not stop them from forgetting if they leave Derry.

Georgie asks what will happen in the future, and Maturin shows him images of the older versions of his brother and friends as they return and once again try to defeat IT. Someone will remain in Derry, so they won’t forget, and that’s how they will be able to all return once IT does too. But it could all lead to both Eddie and Stan losing their lives. Georgie is not happy with this and says that he will not let anything bad happen to them. As they watch the adults try to defeat IT, Maturin continues to say that he fears that things will change if Pennywise does wake up too early. And it is here that he asks once more if Georgie will continue and be ready to go whenever the clown is ready to return. Georgie is not afraid to say he is sure.

Time is funny, even if he has calendars to help him track it all here, it flies by. Suddenly Georgie realizes that he has grown, as kids who used to be his height or taller are suddenly smaller. Georgie celebrates his birthdays, always with a big party thrown by not just the other children but soon by the turtles who help bring them their knowledge as well. He ends these special days by visiting Maturin, who stops coming so often to the island but is always there on Georgie’s birthday. He shows him his family, who sadly remember him. It is especially hard when he starts seeing his brother celebrate it alone, having gone to university and out of Derry some years before. And as he sees his parents and his brother sleep, sad and with tears in their eyes, the voice of the ancient turtle rings in his head and his soul, asking the question that by this point he should already be sure of the answer to.

11 years have passed, and Georgie realizes one day that he is amongst the tallest and oldest (in appearance) on the island. Georgie is 18, an adult even if he still feels just as young as when he first arrived. It is on a lazy afternoon, as he relaxes against a tree overlooking the ocean, that Helen arrives out of breath, and her expression of sorrow and resignation is all he needs. They take off, without needing to speak, they gather on the farthest peak of the island. Maturin lays on his side on the beach, as the waves come and disappear gently around him, almost like wanting to pull him back. Georgie kneels before the great god, for now, he can see and understand so much more than when he was just 7 years old. Maturin is the creator of their world, and he has spent all his energy keeping Georgie and others safe from the clown, while at the same keeping it contained in Derry and keeping everything else in the universe running along. It is no wonder he is tired enough to want to start again. Georgie leans his forehead on the turtle’s nose, feeling his ragged breathing.

“It is time. He awakens, not now but soon. You know what to do, little one. It will not be easy, you will be forced to see IT again. But with my last strength, I will give you some time. Find them. And keep each other safe.”

Helen, the children, and some of the great turtles are there, as Georgie comes to say his goodbyes. None of them know what will happen once Georgie leaves and Maturin is given back to the universe. Their best guess is they will return to the deadlights until Georgie and the Losers can defeat the clown. No one wants to think about what will happen next. Helen gives him a pendant, carved from a stone on the island into the shape of a turtle. She tells him as she puts it on that it will guide him once on Earth, and help him defeat the great menace when the final battle comes. His memories will be fuzzy and he will probably be confused at first, but it will help him find the others and also warn him of danger.

He takes nothing but the clothes on his back, as he lays a hand on top of Maturin’s head, and says goodbye to everyone, he turns towards the sea, which he knows he will be able to walk over. As he walks, he refuses to look back. Suddenly, he sees all around him as a great white light shines over and all around, and still he walks. He walks until the light is no more. Until the sea turns to gravel underneath his feet. Until a different kind of light is in front. Not all around, but rather in front of him. The sun is rising slowly, over the horizon he can see it. He turns around again, and finally registers that he is breathing hard, his feet hurt, and next to him, a sign saying ‘ **WELCOME TO DERRY’** tells him he has come home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I loved writing this and actually wrote most of it during the last week of April's Nanowrimo Camp! This is my first story fully completed in almost 10 years, so any and all kudos and comments are welcome! Thank you!
> 
> Check out my Writing Tumblr [@CreativeMessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) for updates and extra snippets! And check out my Main [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/) for fandom reblogs!


	2. CHAPTER 2 – “That I might understand as best I can”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It was raining. I- I wanted to go out and play with my brother. But he was starting to get sick so I went alone. He made me a paper boat and it went into a storm drain. And that’s when he- IT- attacked me. He took me away from my family… and then he went after my brother too.”_
> 
> _By this point, Georgie had tears running down his cheeks, as he held his missing poster in one hand and handed it towards Mike, who set down his books and slowly approached Georgie. Taking one look at the poster, and then back towards him, Mike lost color and stumbled, dropping the paper and almost falling from one of the many piles of books around._
> 
> Mike Hanlon is the first Loser on Georgie’s list, but will he believe him when he tells him who he is?

** CHAPTER 2 – “That I might understand as best I can” **

As Georgie walked, he felt things for the first time in years he did not know he would miss. Their paradise provided by giant space Turtles had everything they could ever wish for but walking now back on Earth and taking note of all it hadn’t had was mind-blowing for him. From the gentle breeze blowing around him, to the sound of birds and his shoes hitting the gravel, even with how much clearer it all was thanks to the sun.

As he neared the town, other things that he certainly hadn’t missed became apparent too. His feet hurt; his tennis shoes weren’t made to walk for so long. His arm, the one that he knew and remembered now that Pennywise had bitten off, throbbed. While completely functional, Georgie could feel all around his arm a deep scar that he knew IT's teeth had left. His stomach was stirring, and he guessed it was because it had spent years without proper food or water, but for now, Georgie knew he would have to ignore it and find Mike first before anything else.

He needed to start gathering them all as soon as possible. He didn’t know how long it would take to get them all, and he wasn’t keen on taking too long and having Pennywise claim more victims before they came back. And, he rationalized, he also had no money whatsoever and would not be able to get anything for himself until then.

He walked through town, heading straight to downtown, knowing if he followed the main road, he would be able to get to Derry's only library. He knew from countless windows into the lives of his big brother’s friends that in the end, Mike Hanlon had sacrificed his dreams of a better future to remain in Derry. He remembered everything about the past and was now Derry’s in-training librarian, who also happened to live in the small flat above it. Georgie had never actually met Mike before his encounter with Pennywise, but he hoped he knew enough of all that happened to them to convince him of who he was.

He was not that surprised to find that Derry hadn’t changed much in the 10 or so years he had been away. A couple of new shops and restaurants he found along his way, as well as closed shops that seemed to have been abandoned. While he had been young, even at 7 he knew their town was not that exciting or good. And now, at 18 he could say for sure that in part it was because to the clown’s dark hold over the region, but that not everything could be put down on it either. Their town was filled with superstitious and cruel people, who fed the clown with their darkness. As he walks pass by the few people meandering about, he could feel the judgment and suspicion prickled the back of his neck. Derry didn’t receive many visitors, and he guessed that most young people like himself took the first opportunity to leave the small-minded town. He was just happy no one tried to stop him, as he finally rounded the corner and stood at the front steps of the library.

“C’mon Georgie, can’t be backing down now.” His resolve was whispered to himself as his feet were forced to climb the stairs and open the front doors.

The library seemed deserted so early in the morning, though by the big clock on the wall it was already past 8, and Georgie just thanked his lucky stars that any children would hopefully be at school and most adults would be working. The front desk was deserted, but it had a simple message printed and placed next to a bell.

“ _‘If you need assistance, please ring the bell._ ’,” Georgie raised his eyebrow and pressed the bell exactly two times in quick succession, letting the _ding! ding!_ ring throughout the big front lobby.

Georgie tried to make out any noises that might alert him to any one’s presence getting closer, but after a full minute and with no one in sight, he decided to just ring the bell again, only feeling a little excited for the dings that played out. Suddenly, as he was about to start ringing again, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon enough, a man appeared, a small but confused smile present as he gazed at Georgie. All the young man could do was feel his turtle charm as it warmed as if to say “There he is, good job.”

Mike Hanlon stood a little bit shorter than Georgie himself, and for the first time, he realized that he had grown. While on the island, Georgie knew he grew up as he would have been when he was alive, and watching all of his friends slowly become shorter and shorter to him didn’t seem to faze him as much as seeing one of his brother’s friends right in front. Someone who, at the time that Georgie was still alive, had to have been as tall as his brother, and back then, there was a reason that Bill's nickname was ‘Big Bill'. Not just for his height, but because to his friends he always acted like a big brother.

“Ah, good morning. Sorry I didn’t hear you the first time. Not many people ring the bell usually, they will breeze on by, so I was a little confused when I heard it. What can I do for you?” Mike was ever so polite, but his smile was a little tight that Georgie guessed he was waiting for him to refuse his help now that he had come down. Georgie understood that their town had never been very welcoming to Mike or his family, and was momentarily overcome with a strong desire to protect Mike from anyone who dared even look at him wrong.

Mike had been 13 years old when he had risked his very life to follow his brother into their worst nightmare both to see if there was the possibility that Georgie himself was alive and to stop the terror that IT spread. Mike was worth 10x anyone and everyone in this town, and he certainly never deserved all the hate he probably still got, even this late in his life.

Shaking his thoughts and realizing that Mike was still waiting for an answer, Georgie put on what he hoped was a friendly smile. He had made up a plan and hoped that Mike would fall for it. He needed to not have this conversation in such an open space.

“Ah, that’s quite alright. I wasn’t waiting that long. Are you the librarian?”

Mike’s eyebrows shot up in his surprise before suspicion replaced it.

“That’s me, Mike Hanlon.”

“Nice to meet you. Um, this will sound weird but are there any books about the history of Derry? It’s just that, I’ve recently come back and I was hoping to find some answers.” Georgie felt he had done a pretty good job, and hoped that Helen was proud he hadn’t faltered once during his lie.

“We usually don’t get many people interested in Derry's history, but I’m more than happy to help you out. Follow me.” As Georgie followed Mike deeper into the library, he continued and watched for Mike’s reaction to his next words.

“I was looking for specific information regarding local folktales and myths.” Mike’s shoulders tensed and still Georgie continued, faking obliviousness.

“When I was a kid, I encountered something that I still can’t quite explain.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you probably won’t believe me but coming back just made me remember everything. I was attacked.”

Having been in the process of picking out a book named _‘History of Derry’_ , Mike turned to stare at him and Georgie knew that he was watching him very closely. He had to avert his eyes, and this he didn’t need to fake. He didn’t like remembering his encounter with the interdimensional clown.

“It was a clown. I saw him by the old creepy house by Neibolt Street,” he huffed out a laugh and tuck a stray hair away from his face watching as Mike’s whole body seem to shudder. The book previously in his hand, clattered to the floor, but the librarian seemed to pay it no attention. And still, Georgie continued talking, giving Mike time to process it all as he slowly picks up the book from the floor, still silent.

“Crazy right? But I swear, saw him and then suddenly he was gone. Felt eyes follow me to my house. Good thing I didn’t stick for long, but I can remember some kids going missing around that time. Was just wondering if there was some kind of killer clown or ghost or something around here that maybe others had-”

“What did he look like?”

“Uh, the clown?” Mike had turned and placed the book right where it belongs and kept going, so Georgie simply followed him as they returned into the main lobby and Mike messed around his desk, searching for something.

Georgie continued, as he pretended to look around and remember something he had ‘forgotten’ when he knew that his memory of Pennywise would forever be ingrained into his mind. All of IT’s victims never forgot him, be it dead or alive.

“He had bright orange hair, his clothes and face were white, and he had bright red painted lips. But his eyes, they scared me the most. They seem to glow in the dark and were just creepy, you know?”

Mike had located what he was searching for, which seemed to be the keys to the front door, which Georgie saw him lock up, seeing as he tried to calm his breathing. Georgie knew he still had to play the part of an oblivious person and acted accordingly.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, but I have got to show you something. What you have encountered, you won’t find in any book down here. I have some books and some photographs to show you but they are upstairs in my apartment. But I’m not supposed to leave the library unattended. Would you mind coming with me?

“You believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you. I’ve seen him too.” Mike’s eyes were haunted, and Georgie understood it too well. There are pain and fear, prominent feelings that any of his victims would have after an encounter. But Mike seemed to be determined too.

Georgie simply nodded and followed as Mike continued telling him of his encounter, giving an abridged version of the summer of 1989. Georgie knew this already, but still he listened as Mike finally opened the door to his small attic/home. He turned on the lights so Georgie could see the various books and folders piled all around, with a whole wall being covered with photocopies of missing posters and old photographs from Derry’s history that detailed significant events that Georgie knew only occurred every time IT awoke.

Mike continued telling of how his friends and himself were scared and eventually had to face him in a battle they barely managed to escape from. Georgie was no longer paying attention, his gaze had wandered towards the missing posters until he located his own. 7-year-old Georgie stared back at him, and Georgie could feel tears pooling on his eyes. Here he was, bright-eyed and happy, just a few weeks before he was taken from his life.

“-and I never imagined that there was ever anyone else who had also escaped from him, I thought we were the only ones.” Georgie didn’t need to turn around to know that Mike had stopped his accelerated and messy search, trying to declutter as much as he could while trying to find whatever it was he needed to show Georgie.

Georgie knew that from what Helen and himself had discussed, as she called it, their ‘battle plan’, that he was supposed to try and get Mike comfortable by his presence, but hearing Mike talk about their own experiences and seeing his face staring back at him left Georgie more displaced that he just wanted to blurt out the truth.

“I didn’t though.”

“...what?”

“I’m sorry, Mike. I lied about that. I didn’t escape him.”

“But- then how-?”

“It was raining. I- I wanted to go out and play with my brother. But he was starting to get sick so I went alone. He made me a paper boat and it went into a storm drain. And that’s when he- IT- attacked me. He took me away from my family… and then he went after my brother too.”

By this point, Georgie had tears running down his cheeks, as he held his missing poster in one hand and handed it towards Mike, who set down his books and slowly approached Georgie. Taking one look at the poster, and then back towards him, Mike lost color and stumbled, dropping the paper and almost falling from one of the many piles of books around.

“You can’t-it’s not possible-this must be a trick- but- it’s not time yet!” Suddenly, Mike’s eyes hardened and Georgie didn’t stop him as he was pushed against the wall and threatened by a bat that he had picked from somewhere.

“You’re telling me you are George Denbrough? That’s not possible, he’s dead! This is one of my closest friend’s brother you are talking about, and that is fucked up! You have one minute to explain to me exactly what you think you are playing at!” Mike was full-on screaming at this point. Georgie held steady knowing that in his position, he would be angry too.

“Ask me anything, I swear I’m telling you the truth. How else would I have known exactly what happened that day? Or the fact that Pennywise took a bite out of my arm? Or even anything remotely concerning that clown, when no one else knows or acknowledges him unless they have been killed or targeted? And, also, I would prefer Georgie, it’s what my brother used to call me.” Mike was thinking fast as Georgie presented his case, slightly faltering at his given nickname but still didn’t released his hold.

Georgie was not worried about not convincing Mike of who he was. While not being one of the Losers that Georgie had known, his many glimpses into his brother’s life after the summer of ’89 had shown him that Bill had been very close to Mike, especially as more of their close circle had slowly left town. Bill had left only before Richie, who had been the last one to leave Derry. Georgie was sure that his brother would have told Mike things about him that would easily be available for just anyone, unlike his address and the names of his parents and brother.

Mike seemed to finally remember something, as his next words were spoken, Georgie felt himself smile fondly at the question.

“What was Georgie’s first spoken word?”

“Ha. It was ‘Fuck’. My parents always assumed that my first word had been ‘Bill’, but back then, Richie was over at our house a lot and had just learned to swear. He and Bill almost had a breakdown when I said it and then tried to teach me anything else. When my parents came home, I said ‘Bill’ and they took that as my first word. I guess I was happy for all the excitement that I just forgot about the word for the rest of the day. Bill used to say that I said it once not long after, but my parents mistook it for me trying to say ‘frog’ and went with it.” By the end of his story, Georgie felt better, his tears had dried and Mike had let him go. Now he just stood with his mouth wide open.

He let the bat drop to the ground and Georgie feared he might pass out if he didn’t sit down, so he guided him to the recently vacated couch and went on to bring him a glass of water from the kitchenette. Afterward he told him as much as he could, mentioning how he arrived and met all the other victims and the great Turtle God, whose name triggered Mike to start looking frantically at what seemed to be his notes scribbled on a notepad. He motioned for Georgie to keep on going, so he went on to tell him his arrangement and how he had been returned to Derry on Mat’s last bout of energy.

“But, why now? Pennywise won’t return until the 27 years are up, it’s only been 11.” Already halfway through, Georgie was shaking his head and grasping his hands. He knew that Mike would not be happy to learn what Georgie knew to be true.

“He never got all his usual number of victims. He was expecting you seven to be easy prey and he would have gone into hibernation after he got you, but you escaped and forced him to go earlier and without a full stomach.” Georgie smiled ruefully as Mike gasped at this information. Georgie continued, “He’s going to come back earlier Mike, this is why I’m here. Mat wouldn’t have sent me if IT was not close to waking up again.” At his panicked expression, Georgie raised his hands and tried to calm him down. “Don’t worry! He isn’t awake. Yet. But we have got to get everyone else, only together will you be able to defeat Pennywise once and for all. You’re stronger together.”

“But I don’t know how yet! I’ve only managed to gather a tiny amount of information on his origins but nothing yet on how to defeat him. I know there’s a ritual but-”

“It won’t work.”

“What?! But they told me-”

“I know, but I also know that Pennywise was the one who spread it so no one would find out how to truly kill him.” Mike did not take this well and placed his head between his hands. Georgie gave him a minute.

“Ok, so how long do we have? I can give everyone a call and have them get here in a couple of days and-” Mike was rising from the sofa as he said this and Georgie held onto his hand as goosebumps traveled his body and his pendant burned hotly against his chest. He was given some **_very bad_** feelings of how calling the others would not be a good idea, and a flash of blood on a tiled floor seemed to not only pass through his mind but also Mike’s.

“…you felt that right?”

“What -was _that_?”

Both said at the same time and Georgie simply pulled out his gift from underneath his shirt, the turtle pendant still slightly hot to the touch but not to the point it would burn him. “This is a gift, and it will guide me through the right path while I’m here. Like right now, as you said that, I just knew that it gave me a warning that calling them **will not** be a good idea.”

“Ok, so no calls. Got it. But then how are we supposed to let them know?”

“We go get them ourselves but first-” Georgie finally let go of Mike’s wrist and put his hand against his stomach, that had had enough with being ignored and growled at that exact moment. “- you think we could maybe get some food?”

Since it was still before midday, Mike took Georgie for some breakfast and further discussed what their plan would be. Mike had been keeping an eye out for his friends and knew where they could be. Eddie and Bev were the closest in New York, but something told Georgie they wouldn’t need to go too far once Mike mentioned that Richie was living in Los Angeles and told him so.

Mike seemed to take this in stride, while they finished their breakfasts and Georgie apologetically mentioned not having any money to pay for it. He hadn’t remembered that back here in the land of the living, things needed to be paid for, and generally that people didn’t have as good manners as they should. Georgie had to pay close attention when passing through doors, as they were non-existent on the island and he seemed to be on the constant of almost breaking his nose if he didn’t have such considerations. He was also used to better-mannered people, who he had grown up with and was a little confused when happy and enthusiastic ‘ _hello’s_ ’ and ‘ _good morning’s_ ’ were met with frowns or weirded looks. He couldn’t be stopped though, he was just happy to be back, and he told Mike so on their way to the breakfast.

Mike was interested in how everything seemed to work where Georgie and the other victims had been, but there wasn’t much he could tell him. He remembered, but as soon as he tried to put it into words, it was like a switch was suddenly flipped. Mike compared it to Derry’s memories. He theorized that something similar happened when people left town, only they completely forgot. At this, he grew frantic because he was afraid of forgetting if both himself and Georgie left. Georgie assured him that as long as they stuck together, Georgie would act as a beacon for his memories, and would in turn get the other Losers’ memories back.

As they returned to the library, Mike took a different path and took them to the bank. Georgie stayed outside and wandered about, gazing into some of the shops nearby. When Mike came out some 15 minutes later, he had with him a ‘debit card’ which he had to explain to Georgie.

“It essentially works as a replacement of cash. With this, I can pay and the money would be taken directly out of my account, this way I’m not as conscious about carrying too much cash.”

Georgie was excited and especially loved the design on the card. Mike continued to surprise him by taking him inside a new (for Georgie at least) clothes shop so that he could pick up extra changes of clothes. Georgie was flustered, as he hadn’t taken that into account. One didn’t have to shower or change clothes in the afterlife. He was also very aware that this wasn’t his money and felt even more awkward that Mike wanted to pay for this after he had also paid breakfast. Mike quickly shut this down.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. If we are going to be traveling, even just to New York as you mentioned, we might still be there for a while, at least a week or two, and honestly I could do with some extra clothes myself. Don’t worry about the money, I’ll just ask your brother for it when we meet up.” This warmed Georgie’s heart and in trying to hide the tears, he gave Mike a big thank you and a hug. Mike stood still for a few seconds, but soon relaxed into the hug.

Georgie and Mike proceeded to look around and buy not only a week’s worth of clothes but also some other things, like twin travel bags to hold on all of their purchases and a map to guide them until they reached New York. Georgie was the one to convince Mike of this when just looking at it on the stand gave him the urge to look at it, and once he had, something just told him exactly where they should be heading. He knew that by some otherworld magic, he would be able to locate his brother and the others on any map.

Georgie and Mike finally got back into the library and while Mike made some phone calls, Georgie set about making his travel bag and reading some of the books lying around. For lunch, Mike wiped up some simple sandwiches and chips to go along. He told him he was welcomed to stay around up here while he arranged everything with the library and who would be in charge while he was away. Georgie didn’t even notice when he fell asleep on the couch until Mike was shaking his shoulder and waking him up from his unexpected nap. Georgie was slightly startled, he had been dreaming, but he couldn’t remember about what. He noticed that the sun had gone down by then, and Mike presented some take-out from a (recently constructed) Chinese restaurant to eat for dinner. As they ate, Georgie asked questions about Mike’s own life. Afterward, Mike showed Georgie that the sofa he used for napping could be converted into a bed, which blew Georgie’s mind. It was only around 7 in the evening, and Georgie teased Mike that as a child, he had at least a curfew until 8, which made Mike chuckle.

“We are going to head out pretty early, especially if we want to make it the days count as we start looking for the others.” He had taken out some bedsheets and an extra pillow for Georgie, which he arranged while the young teen tried to make sense of Mike’s system to return the books he had borrowed.

“I know Mike, I’m just teasing.” As Mike finished and proceeded to tell Georgie where the bathroom was so he could change and wash his teeth, Georgie grabbed his wrist once more and stopped him before he could head to bed himself. Georgie could feel the various looks Mike had been sending him, that Georgie guessed ranged between wanting to make sure that he was there and wanting to figure him out.

“Mike, I just wanted to say, thank you. I wasn’t sure if you would believe me when I came here, and it means a lot that you’ve trusted me. And paid for everything.” He let go of Mike’s hand and was surprised when Mike immediately hugged him.

“Don’t have to thank me for anything, Georgie.” He let him go and looked at him, some tears pooling on his eyes. His next words brought to tears to his own eyes. “I should be thanking you. This is a dangerous mission you’ve embarked on, and I am very thankful for your help. Also, I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, you looked so much like him, and I can’t wait for him to see you. He really missed you Georgie, like you wouldn’t believe. And all I can say is that I’m happy I’ve met you. Have a good night.” He was clapped on the arm and Mike finally went to bed, leaving the door slightly open probably for just as much for his comfort as Georgie’s own.

After taking care of his pajamas and his teeth, Georgie finally settled into the sofa-bed, leaving on a single reading lamp and falling quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who left their kudos and their comments! I'm really happy others are interested in this story! We have our first Loser, Mike! He is such a cinnamon roll and honestly, I loved writing him! Stay tuned for more, I'm still not sure about a schedule but should be every week or so :D
> 
> Check out my Writing Tumblr at @CreativeMessbyVD and my main at @VestaDragon !


	3. CHAPTER 3: “You were raised by wolves and voices.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Excuse me, but are you Eddie Kaspbrak?”_
> 
> _Eddie shot them both wary looks, and Georgie noticed that the sun was going down and no one else was around, so he guessed Eddie was thinking on the worst-case scenarios of two (apparent) strangers asking for him. Georgie even guessed he might lie to them, so he directed a bright smile towards him to ease the tension. It seemed to work on the shorter man._
> 
> _“I… yeah, I am. Who’s asking?”_
> 
> _“I’m… my name is Mike, Mike Hanlon. We used to be old friends, back in … back in Derry.” Mike was pained upon the mention of Derry and Eddie’s next reaction._
> 
> _Eddie’s eyebrows went down upon hearing both Mike’s and Derry’s name. His face went through so many emotions that Georgie felt it was a little funny until his eyes got big and he paled._
> 
> _“Mike…. from Derry?”_
> 
> Georgie and Mike start their road trip to locate their fellow Losers. Will the first of them believe them about their impossible tale?

** CHAPTER 3: “You were raised by wolves and voices.” **

When Mike came out of the room, Georgie had already folded the bed covers and was simply watching the sunrise through the window. He was blushing as he admitted that he would have folded the bed back into being a sofa, but it was harder than it looked. Mike chuckled and offered to do it himself while Georgie, who was already dressed, went ahead to get them some breakfast while Mike got ready and set the bags in the car.

Georgie was excited to do this and after receiving some cash, went ahead to the place they had eaten yesterday morning. On one hand, he was both happy to be able to buy something, all on his own, and also he enjoyed the early morning chill as he walked towards the restaurant. Even the less than happy moods of the young man working the first shift couldn’t bring him down, but at least the girl who gave him his order (he had simply gone for the same thing he and Mike had ordered yesterday) was cheerful and wished him a good day. When he returned to the library he found Mike already with the bags on the truck and ready to go. As he told Mike about his little trip for food, Mike asked to see the receipt and turning it over he revealed a scribble note with numbers and the name “Gloria” written there. At Georgie’s confusion, Mike burst out laughing and as they climbed on he explained why he found it so funny.

“She thought you were attractive, so she gave you her number.”

“I don’t get it. Does she expect me to call her?”

Still chuckling, Mike turns on the truck and they let it settle before setting off. “Well, yeah, Georgie. Probably expects you to take her out on a date.”

Georgie was still confused but was becoming slightly alarmed when he remembered his parents used to go out every week on a date night. Was he expected to do the same? When Mike burst out laughing out once more, Georgie realized he had given voice to his thoughts.

“I wouldn’t worry too much Georgie. You don’t have to do it. She gave it to you so you would know she was interested if you were.”

“I mean, she was very pretty but I don’t even know her!”

“Hey, hey, relax. Let’s first focus on finding everyone, getting rid of the galactic alien clown that wants to eat us, and THEN we will think about getting you a date.” He was driving them down the main street, and for a moment Georgie believed that was it, and breathed easier. But then Mike continued, and Georgie could clearly hear the joking tone in his voice. “Although, we might need to keep you close by if girls are gonna start throwing themselves at your feet.”

“Mike, this is literally the first girl who has ever shown any interest in me.” Georgie could feel his cheeks heating and prayed this conversation would be over soon. But he wasn’t given such a break.

“I didn’t want to say anything yesterday but-“ Georgie just sunk deeper into his seat as Mike revealed that not only had the girl from the restaurant been very interested in Georgie but so had the cashier at the store they brought their clothes from and a couple of locals they had passed by yesterday. Georgie was just glad that this had distracted Mike enough that he didn’t pay any attention to Derry’s Welcome Sign as they left it behind, and the town alongside it, even if it was at his expense. He was embarrassed, but also a little bit worried. That had been something he had not mentioned, nor had Mike, if Georgie himself would have an ‘after’ to look forward to.

He knew that once Pennywise was defeated, all the souls would leave the deadlights and move on. But he had been given a physical form, did that mean that he would be able to continue living after IT’s defeat? Or would he too have to say goodbye afterward? He knew it was unfair, coming back to his brother and leaving not soon after, and who was to even say he wouldn’t be killed by Pennywise himself before then? Georgie was willing to make that sacrifice, for not only the Losers to continue their lives, fully and with no memories missing, but also for all the friends who now resided once again in the deadlights.

At this point, Mike seems to have noticed that they had fully left Derry behind. His breathing was slow and methodical, and at Georgie’s concerned look, he gave the all-clear.

“I’m fine, I thought maybe it would be different. I have never left Derry, I was still afraid that maybe-“

“You would forget?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, as long as I’m here, you won’t forget. But I do feel a little bit better to tell you the truth. Lighter even.”

Mike breathed deeply before replying. “Me too.”

With lighter spirits, Georgie started messing with the radio, which was old and could only focus on one station. The truck used to belong to Mike’s grandfather before he passed away. As Mike explained, it prompted Georgie to ask how life was on a farm and recount how he had loved a petting zoo his parents had taken him and Billy for his birthday once.

They ate their breakfast on the road and talked about everything and nothing. Georgie felt tired around two hours into their trip but felt it would be rude to just leave Mike all alone while he slept. He remembered how his parents would both be each other’s co-pilots, never letting the other grow tired or bored while on the road. His mom had explained that it was up to the person riding next to the driver to keep them alert and awake. And even though Mike told him it was no trouble, Georgie stayed awake.

Their ride to the city was uneventful, though, in their stops for gas, snacks and bathroom breaks, Georgie was fascinated by many different things. From all the newer models of cars that passed them by, to the different things he was discovering on the snack isles, he was chipper and as happy as could be. He was happy that his mood seemed to cheer up Mike, who sometimes seemed to grip the steering wheel tighter than he meant to, for each time he realized he was doing so, he would immediately relax.

After watching him do this for the fourth time, Georgie turned down the radio so it would only be a soft murmur in the background and asked Mike what was bothering him. At first, Mike tried to play it off, but one look at Georgie’s face made him laugh out loud, and Georgie made no mention of it sounding a little broken and wet. After parking the truck on the side of the road, Mike took a few calming breaths and turned a smile towards Georgie.

“You remind me so much of him, it’s a little scary. … I’m a little scared to tell you the truth. I don’t know if bringing them back is the right thing to do, or even if they will want to come back. I mean, hell, this is all based on a stupid promise that maybe we all followed just because we were young and naïve to think we would continue to be friends after 27 years. But things change. They have their own lives now, and I’m going right in to ruin it all by bringing back these horrible memories. What if … they don’t come back?”

Mike’s admission of his deep fear was not something that Georgie was unused to. He too feared that his brother and the rest of the Losers would not remember him or even agree to come back to fight their worst nightmare if they did. He was never even sure that Mike would believe him, and he told him as such as he laughed with some relief.

“Mike, I know that my brother will remember, we have been away from Derry and both still retain our memories. And I know that he never breaks a promise. None of them will go back on their word, not after they realize that you gave up your own life to remain in our shitty town, for them, for the victims of IT in the past (including myself) and so the future generations do not suffer as we did. They **will** come back with us. You are going to have your friends back, I guarantee it.” Georgie wasn’t sure how he knew but didn’t doubt any of his words to Mike. The other man smiled and wiped discreetly at his eyes, turning the truck back on again and getting back into traffic. He sent a smile to Georgie as he turned on the volume to a normal level on the radio.

“I’m not the only one gaining something back, you know.”

“Huh?”

“You and Bill will be gaining back a brother. Hell, at this point, I feel like we all are. I’m pretty sure the others will agree when I say you are as much of a Loser as any of us. And we losers stick together right?”

Georgie felt a bump on his throat, so his only answer was a quick nod and turning back to stare at the passing scenery with a big smile on his face. 

Their whole trip ended up taking them two days when they agreed that it would better for them to rest for the evening and night on a motel on Georgie’s second day back into the living. Thankfully, no one asked any questions and with them renting out a two-bedroom they got some discounts on their breakfasts provided by the local diner next to the motel. Mike guessed they didn’t get many tourists. As soon as they had eaten something, they set off again the next day. It took them another 3 hours to reach the outskirts of New York City. On the last stop for gas before entering properly into New York, Georgie got another map, this one much more detailed of the city than the one they had gotten back in Derry. As Mike filled up the tank, Georgie opened the map on the hood of the car and felt a strange pull as he traced the road they were on. His finger seemed to have a mind of its own, and upon hearing Mike’s quick intake of breath, Georgie noticed that his turtle amulet was softly glowing. He let it all play out until he finally reached a destination not far from their location by the campus of a college. Something told him that this was a place where he would be able to find one of the Losers, and Mike didn’t question it all.

“If the mini turtle says that’s where we should go, then we will go.”

Georgie was practically vibrating as Mike asked for more precise directions, telling Georgie as he climbed back on that the route he was given would drop half an hour from the route the map gave them. Georgie asked how he was given the directions so readily, and Mike shrugged but had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Told the cashier that I was taking you to check out the college as a favor to my elderly neighbor for her grandson.” Georgie was glad that Mike could be quick on his feet about lies and kept on being excited as they made the hour trip there. He and Mike talked and theorized as to who they would find, Mike asking if Georgie hadn’t received any weird visions but upon the negative, saying that it might be Stan.

“My bet is on Eddie.”

“Georgie I sure hope you aren’t using your turtle entrusted powers to cheat.”

“Me? Never!”

A big sigh from Mike, but Georgie could see from the reflection on the window he was smiling.

“Richie was a bad influence on you.”

Georgie’s only response was to stick out his tongue like he was back to being 7 years old. It felt great to joke around and not have to think too deeply about why they were going to find their first loser out of Derry.

The campus was pretty big, probably the size of Derry itself, but Georgie quickly stopped Mike before he could head into it too much. Instead, they went around the little town that was swarming with young adults. Georgie felt it wasn’t right to go into the campus properly, instead of following his gut feeling by giving Mike directions, until they were both standing outside of a modern looking building with at least 3 floors that stuck out like a sore thumb from the more aged looking houses on either side.

They came down and Georgie couldn’t exactly say why, but he just knew that this was the place. Mike and Georgie both went down the main path. Upon nearing the main entrance, they saw that it was locked. Mike theorized that only residents would be granted access and tried to peer inside the glass door. No one was in the main lobby but Georgie noticed the names of the residents next to a device that Mike explained was to be able to speak to the residents directly.

On what they could guess was the first-floor apartments, they saw the name ‘ **E. Kaspbrak’** printed on the last mailbox. Mike nodded to the button next to Eddie’s name and told Georgie to press it. A clear ‘ring’ rang out, but after a whole minute, they realized that nothing had changed, so Georgie proceeded to press it again. Nothing happened, and Mike was on his way to suggesting maybe he was out when they heard someone coming from the path behind them. Both turned and were flabbergasted as Eddie himself walked towards them. He hadn’t noticed them, but they were both sure it was him.

Georgie could have wept. Eddie had grown up, but still, Georgie could see little Eddie. Richie used to make fun of him for his size compared to the others, but he never seemed truly mad especially when said short stature would lead him to be the fastest. Georgie had always been fascinated by Eddie’s many medications, as only a little kid could be. And despite always being covered in mud or grass, or generally messy stuff from playing outside, Eddie never once stopped Georgie from climbing up his lap or asking him all sorts of questions about his fanny pack.

Georgie sensed he wouldn’t be able to speak, as choked up as he was, so when Eddie finally raised his eyes and startled at seeing two strangers on his building’s front door, it was up to Mike to ask the tough questions.

“Excuse me, but are you Eddie Kaspbrak?”

Eddie shot them both wary looks, and Georgie noticed that the sun was going down and no one else was around, so he guessed Eddie was thinking on the worst-case scenarios of two (apparent) strangers asking for him. Georgie even guessed he might lie to them, so he directed a bright smile towards him to ease the tension. It seemed to work on the shorter man.

“I… yeah, I am. Who’s asking?”

“I’m… my name is Mike, Mike Hanlon. We used to be old friends, back in … back in Derry.” Mike was pained upon the mention of Derry and Eddie’s next reaction.

Eddie’s eyebrows went down upon hearing both Mike’s and Derry’s name. His face went through so many emotions that Georgie felt it was a little funny until his eyes got big and he paled.

“Mike…. from Derry?”

“Yeah, you helped me, back in the summer of ‘89? You helped me out against Henry Bowers, remember?” 

“Mike…. yeah, we used to be friends back in Derry. … Holy shit! Mike, Mikey you’re here!” With this, Eddie dropped his bag on the ground and immediately went forward to hug Mike, who met him halfway, and suddenly they were both hugging fiercely. Georgie felt relieved and even felt like his amulet hummed as if agreeing that it was good to have another Loser with them.

Mike and Eddie separated as Eddie smiled happily until his gaze flickered back towards Georgie, who had remained by the door. He seemed to be trying to remember Georgie too, and suddenly, his guess petrified and elated Georgie all at once.

“… Bill?”

Mike seemed to be stunned too, but Georgie beat him to it, giving Eddie a sad smile.

“Sorry, Eddie, I’m not Bill.”

“Um, then who…?

“Eddie, mind if we come in? This will go better if we are all seated.” Mike took Eddie’s attention from Georgie, and Eddie quickly let them in after unlocking the door and collecting his bag from the ground. They had guessed correctly that Eddie’s room seems to be in the last on the first floor. As they entered Eddie asked them to take off their shoes and leave them by the door. After offering them some water or iced tea, they settled down on Eddie’s couch. Mike had made idle conversation as Eddie prepared their drinks, complementing the place and asking if Eddie had any roommates.

“My mom thought it was better to have a place of my own, rather than sharing. She’s been helping me pay for it since I started college. You don’t have to worry about anyone barging in to interrupt us.”

The place was scarcely furnished but it was still very nice in Georgie’s opinion, voicing it and leaving Eddie smiling in thanks. The whole place had one bedroom with an adjacent bathroom and the living room connected to the small kitchen. There was an old but still comfortable sofa that Eddie insisted Georgie and Mike take, while he took the chair from the desk in the corner. Eddie placed their drinks on the little table between them and proceeded to start asking Mike why he was here.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, Mikey, but Jesus, it’s been so long. How did you find me?”

Mike had the biggest smile when Eddie called him Mikey, but collected himself and ignored Eddie’s question for now. “Eddie, I’ll explain it in just a bit, but first I need to know, how much do you remember from the summer we met?”

“I.. not much honestly. I hadn’t even thought of Derry since I left. But, when you mentioned your name and then Henry Bowers? Jesus, it was like a flood came through.”

Mike sends Georgie a look, that wasn’t missed by Eddie.

“Am I supposed to remember something else?”

“Eddie, do you remember any of your old friends apart from Mike?” Georgie didn’t mention that Eddie had already seen as he confused Georgie with Bill.

“I… yeah, there was Mike, Bill… Stan… Ben…. Bev… and … and… oh god…. _Richie_.” Somehow, Richie’s name seemed to have a different feeling compared to the others’ names. Georgie felt it was important but decided to ignore it for now, as Eddie started to rub his temples with his fingers. He had a hard time remembering some of the other’s names apart from Mike’s and Bill’s. Mike continued, by being as specific as possible. Both of them had discussed how to break the news to the others on their way, and while Mike felt that they should be careful, Georgie reminded him that they didn’t know how long they had, and it was best of they mentioned events that took place directly after they started seeing Pennywise that summer.

“Eddie, you broke your arm that summer. You remember how it happened?”

Eddie now was doubled over, clearly in pain but they heard him nonetheless. “It.. it was in that old house, on Neibolt Street. We went in there after Bill convinced us to look for … for… _oh god, no_.” Georgie felt the moment when Eddie started to piece back together their terrifying encounter with Pennywise. Suddenly, he was kneeling by Eddie’s side and rubbing soothing circles into his back. He was shaking horribly but Eddie seemed to not notice Georgie’s presence as he looked horrified towards Mike.

“Tell me, Mike, tell me you aren’t here because… because… _IT’s back_.” His whisper made Mike look down at his lap biting his lower lip in worry, and so Georgie took over for him.

“He isn’t yet, but he will be. It’s why we came looking for you, for all of you. You have to go back.”

Eddie had put his head on his palms, rocking and shaking his head no, as Mike continued. Georgie felt it was better to go back to his seat as Mike tried to sound as calming as he could to a distressed Eddie.

“Eddie, we made a promised that summer, that if IT returned, we would return to finish what we started, remember?” Mike showed Eddie his palm where an ugly, jagged scar stood visible, and as Eddie looked at his own, he finally seemed to acknowledge this was truly happening and righted himself.

“But the cycle … it’s every 27 years, right? That’s what Ben’s research showed us. It hasn’t been 27 years yet. And how are you here? How have you been able to remember? I forgot when I left that hellhole, did you leave too?”

“No Eddie, I didn’t leave. I stayed and remembered. Just like you said, if you leave, then you forget. And well, I’m here because of him.” Both Losers turned to Georgie, who figured it was time to come clean and shock Eddie once more.

“It hasn’t been 27 years, but then IT didn’t have his usual fill of kids that summer you fought. He is getting more powerful, his powers extend so far now, that is enough to still be dangerous even while he’s asleep. He’s going to wake up soon, and you need to be there to stop him before he starts killing again.”

“I’m sorry, but who exactly are you? How do you know all of this? Mike, did you tell him?” Eddie had to take some sips of his water while Georgie explained, but he set his cup down harder than he seemed to intent when Georgie mentioned they had to fight IT again.

“I didn’t need to, he already knew. He found _me_ , Eddie.” Mike seemed to say with a look to just drop the bomb, and Georgie breathed in deep as he turned fully to Eddie.

“Eddie, I know this because I too encountered IT, I was one of his victims.”

“ _Nonono_ , that’s impossible, the only ones who ever managed to avoid him were us, and I know everyone else was killed and eaten by IT.”

“I never said I wasn’t killed by him. Tell me Eddie, when you first saw me properly, who did I remind you of?”

“What’s that gotta do with anything-”

“ _Who_ Eddie?”

“ _Bill, ok?_ But you’re not him, you said so.”

“Yeah, and who do you know that was a victim of Pennywise who was related to Bill?” Having Eddie come to the conclusion himself would hopefully not send him running, as he seemed more worried that he finally took out his inhaler to help him breathe. Mike narrowed his eyes at this but didn’t say a word on it.

Silence followed. Eddie seemed to think it through until his eyes widened enough that Georgie felt that his eyes would pop out.

“No, **NO** , that’s impossible. You can’t be…. _He’s dead_ … He’s been dead for years.”

“Eddie, when you first started hanging out with my brother and Richie, I was 3. I remembered I followed you all and fell into a mud puddle right out front. Despite me being covered in disgusting mud, you immediately rushed to my aid and then proceeded to help clean me up alongside the others and then helped with a scraped knee I had too. You were always able to put aside your discomfort to look out for me.”

Eddie was as still as stone. He stared wide-eyed at Georgie, and his next words finally shook him enough to gather up Georgie in his arms.

“It’s me, Eddie, it’s Georgie.” The hug was nice and Georgie felt a little bit at peace. He turned towards Mike and beckoned him to join the hug too. All three of them stood for a little while. As they settled back, all of them wiping their eyes, Eddie now asked Georgie his questions, and he tried to answer as many as possible as they were fired at the speed of light.

He recounted his afterlife with the turtles and other victims, making the promise to help them out against Pennywise, and consequently his return and travels with Mike. Eddie was very happy to hear of the turtle heaven as Mike called it and even voiced how he couldn’t wait to help them find the others.

“You’ll come with us then?” Mike was excited and Georgie felt it too. Apart from the rocky start, this was the best possible outcome of this conversation they were hoping for.

“I…. like you said, IT will just come back to keep on killing, and if we have a chance to stop him, I say we do it. I would feel horrible if I just let you two against him. Losers stick together, don’t they? And shit Mike, we just left you there and forgot about you. Man, you deserve to finally get out of that backward town.” Mike was smiling and Georgie’s cheeks hurt from having his own big smile. He was about to ask Eddie if they could all head out early the next morning when suddenly the door opened and a young woman stood in the doorway.

Eddie went pale, and she set some groceries on the floor before turning to gaze in shock at the extra people she encountered.

“Eddie-bear, who are these people?”

Georgie hadn’t often seen Mrs. Kaspbrak, but his few encounters with her hadn’t been good. She had been very loud and seemed to only be nice to Eddie and ignored everyone else. If Georgie’s eyes didn’t fail him though, he was sure he was looking at Eddie’s mom aged down 30 years. Even her tone set off memories of hearing her screech after Eddie to be careful as he joined the rest of them on their way to an adventure around town, in which Georgie was glad he could come. By the look on Mike’s face, Georgie wasn’t alone in this. But by far, Eddie’s reaction of confusion and horror told him they weren’t just realizing the comparison between Mrs. Kaspbrask and her apparent younger twin. Who had a key to Eddie’s apartment, too.

“Myra, what are you doing here? How did you get a key to my apartment?!”

“I came here because your mom called me. She said that you were going to call her as soon as you got home but you didn’t. So I passed by her house, pick up her key, and brought you some dinner. You are just getting over your sickness, I know a homecooked meal is exactly what you need. I didn’t expect you to have company though. Friends from work?” Her tone was sweet, but even Georgie (who had just returned) knew that 1) you didn’t get someone’s key to their home without their consent and 2) he knew from Mike, that Eddie had been led to believe that he had been sick by his mother, but it had never been true. He had recognized Mike’s earlier concerned frown upon seeing the inhaler, which they all knew Eddie didn’t need. Georgie guessed that after leaving Derry and having his memories erased, Eddie had gone back to believing his mother’s lies. And hearing this woman, Myra, speak of him being sick gave him a deep fear that she too was being lied to by Sonia Kaspbrak. This also let Georgie know she wouldn’t just step aside if they tried to leave with Eddie or even let them stay, by the icy look she was giving them, even with the big and toothy smile she tried to pass as friendly.

Mike decided to be brave and extended his hand towards Myra, smiling, and introducing himself. They had all stood up when she had come in, and she had moved closer to them. But Myra simply glared at his hand and didn’t shake it. This set off even more red flags in Georgie, while he also felt himself start to get angry by the blatant rudeness of the woman. As Mike put down his hand, never once dropping his smile, the woman strode to stand next to Eddie and took his hand in a tight grip that had to hurt. She reminded Georgie of a fierce mother dog protecting her young, but he knew that Eddie was far from fragile to need any sort of protection.

Eddie had been rubbing his temples and when Myra came closer and grabbed him, he winced and stood away. He stood in a middle ground between Myra and the other two. His expression was cold and Georgie felt great at seeing Eddie stand up for himself and Mike.

“Myra, you have no right just barging in like that. I gave my mom that key in case of emergencies, not so she could lend it. I didn’t call her right away because as you can see, I had guests and we were catching up. They are from my hometown. And also, I wasn’t sick, nor have I ever been. My mom made that up, and I can’t believe I forgot that and just played right into her hands again.” He turned to Mike and smiled sadly, “I’m sorry I forgot you too, Mikey.”

Mike’s smiled was much more sincere as he told Eddie it was not his fault, but Myra wasn’t going down without a fight. She was red, from being called out by Eddie in front of strangers or for Eddie seemingly being friendly towards Mike and Georgie and getting away from her, he didn’t know. Her puffed out cheeks reminded Georgie of the frogs he and his brother used to hunt when they were younger.

“Well, well! She was worried, and so was I! And what do you mean your mom made it all up?! That is no way to be so ungrateful towards your mother or your girlfriend! I go out of my way to come here, worried sick for you and you are just slacking off with some people you haven’t met in years?! The least you could do is be grateful for all that I did for you and how worried you made me.” She had crossed her arms and raised her chin, which had wobbled during her speech, Georgie catching some (most certainly fake) tears that rolled down her left eye. Eddie however, wouldn’t budge. He even scoffed at her mention of being his girlfriend.

“Myra, for the last time. We have known each other for just a couple of months and gone out _only as friends._ I told you from the start that they weren’t dates, much less that I was your _boyfriend_. And besides, I didn’t ask for you to bring me anything. A simple call would have sufficed. Now please, leave. I would like to spend some quality time with my friends.” Georgie couldn’t help but laugh a little at Myra’s second animal impression, this time of a gaping fish. Mike had to poke him on the ribs with his elbow but still, Myra heard him. Her expression became furious and she stormed towards the door, yelling all the while.

“YOU HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED EDDIE! THIS ISN’T LIKE YOU AT ALL! I’M GOING STRAIGHT TO YOUR MOTHER AND TELLING HER ABOUT THIS! SHE’LL MAKE YOU SEE SENSE!” She had picked up her purse and was sniffling even more now. More fake tears of course.

Eddie cleared his throat as she reached the handle, and even though Myra turned hopeful eyes towards him, all he did was pluck his copy of the key from her grasp and led her spluttering to the door, closing it behind her. They heard her pound on it once before hearing her retreating footsteps down the hall. Eddie had leaned against the door and sighed in relief, turning to the other two occupants and smiling slightly.

“She’s always like this, don’t worry about it. Hey, would you mind if we got out of here and looked for a hotel? I don’t think staying here is such a good idea, on the way we can get some pizza, how does that sound?” He quickly walked to the bedroom, biding them to follow. He continued before they could express their surprise after what had just happened in the last five minutes.

“Ugh, she’s the daughter of my mom’s neighbor. She and mom became good friends and I was introduced to her about… two months ago? My mom has been nothing but pressuring for me to marry her, calling her my perfect match and wonderful wife and mother material. And you know what? I had just been going along with it all. I mean, I knew I didn’t like her beyond friendship but I never stopped either of them whenever they would have us go out to dinner or the movies. But I certainly set my boundaries, guess I recognized now why my mom was so taken by her. And I can’t believe I would blatantly ignore the fact that she looks just like her.” Eddie told them all of this while he took out a bag and stuffed in a bunch of his clothes and other necessities inside of it, shuddering at the last thing mentioned, and Mike simply sighed loudly and seated himself on the bed. Georgie too was glad he hadn’t been seeing things either, but rather than seat down, he plopped himself on his back on the bed, being careful not to disturb the neat piles that yet to make it inside the suitcase.

“Oh ok, I’m glad I wasn’t the only one to notice that. That was very weird, and Eddie, I barely knew your mom. I only remember meeting her like twice and Myra even had her shrill screams down.” Georgie set both Mike and Eddie into laughter.

Once they could continue, Mike asked Eddie if he was truly going to take everything with him, given that Eddie had now vacated all of the drawers’ contents and was going for the small closet next.

“It’s ok Mike, my lease is going to be up in like 2 weeks. I don’t mind leaving early, as for the furniture? It came mostly with the apartment, except for the mattress, that one I bought. But they can keep it all. Besides, I won’t put it past my mom to have more than one copy of the one I gave her. So, the faster we hit the road, the better. I cannot believe I was stupid enough to fall back into her traps. So stupid.” Eddie had gone into the bathroom, coming out with handfuls of pills and medicines, sorting them into two piles, the bigger of it going straight into the trashcan. Georgie laid a hand over him as he breathed deeply after setting what could be useful into the bag, obviously bothered by it all. His next words forced Eddie to look at him.

“Eddie, don’t beat yourself up. It wasn’t your fault. You just forgot, like everyone who leaves Derry. It’s not on you, but rather your mom for doing it all again.” Eddie trapped Georgie’s hand with his two hands, nodding and finishing his packing a little less angry.

He suddenly stilled once more and looked horrified towards Mike saying: “Wait, shit, everyone who leaves Derry forgets, Mike what about you? Won’t you forget too?”

Mike shook his head and placed his hand on Georgie’s hair, ruffling and making the youngest playfully banter away his hand, trying to set his hair back to normal. “Nah, I got my good luck charm right here. As long as Georgie and his amulet are here with us, we won’t forget.”

Eddie had finished packing and was trying to close down the overstuffed suitcase. Just then the phone rang, and he went back to the kitchen to pick it up. Mike and Georgie meanwhile tried to help by closing the case themselves. It wasn’t easy, but finally, by Georgie laying face down over the suitcase and Mike battling it out with the zipper, they got the suitcase to close down. As they fought their brave battle, they could hear the murmur of Eddie’s calm tone and the screaming on the other line. They didn’t need three guesses to know who it was. They rolled down the suitcase towards the living room just as Eddie was placing the still shrieking phone down and cutting off the noise. He took his two sets of keys, his smaller bag and ushered them out the door. The phone kept on ringing as they turned off the lights and locked the door.

Mike and Georgie had already put Eddie’s bags in the back of the truck and were waiting for him while he returned the keys and talked to the building’s landlord, explaining he would be leaving now and that he had left some food inside. It was a good thing that Mike’s truck could fit three people and that Eddie was still on the shorter side but Georgie realized as they settled in after Eddie closed the door that it wouldn’t hold all eight of them. However, he decided to burn that bridge when he got to it, letting Mike and Eddie talk over where to go to get some dinner and some good hotels that were not ‘disease colonies’ as Eddie put it.

After getting to a good hotel and dropping their bags in their rooms (Georgie couldn’t believe there were hotel rooms with three beds!) they stopped at a pizza place that was mostly deserted and ordered. Mike and Georgie explained exactly how they had located Eddie with the help of the map Georgie had brought with him to dinner. As they were discussing light topics of which Georgie had no idea about, he felt that same sensation as before, and let his fingers trail until they landed right in the what seemed to be the heart of New York City’s architectural district. Just then their food arrived, and it wasn’t until they were back in their room after dinner that he could relay what he been shown once again. While Eddie didn’t seem thrilled that they would need to get into ‘rat central’ he was also excited to meet up with the others. Georgie believed they would find everyone there and laughed as he let Eddie’s soft murmurs of what dangers they were to avoid in the city lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, what a chapter! I feel we got a lot to cover here, but I loved writing Eddie’s standing up for himself against Myra. In my headcanon, Myra and Sonia kept on bothering Eddie about it that he had to accept Myra as his girlfriend, and later on as his wife. Had the Mikey and Eddie not arrived, he would have accepted Myra coming in unannounced to feed him. Also, Sonia 100% gave Myra a copy even though Eddie’s complex only allowed them two keys. He was sure to warn the landlord of what had happened and the poor man had met the crazy ladies, so he understood why Eddie just left running. 
> 
> I want to thank every lovely person who left a comment! Who do you think will be the next Loser found?
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblrs! On [@CreativeMessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) is where I post whenever a new chapter comes up, as well as reblogs of relatable writing shitposts and occasional helpful advice! I’m gonna be posting a new story, either today or tomorrow, and I’ll be posting extras on that tumblr as well, so keep an eye out if you like The Hobbit, Bagginshield and um, Mamma Mia? 😉 😉
> 
> Check out my main blog, [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/), where I reblog anything and everything, from fandoms I’m into and shitposts, most of the time posting them by the dozens every minute and being dead silent for the rest of the day. I have no idea how a queue works and I will not be learning soon :V.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you for your kudos and comments! They give me hope that I’m not such a bad writer! :D


	4. CHAPTER 4: “You watch the stars hurl all their fundaments.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The line, which as Georgie had come closer had seemed to almost go around the fountain, finally seemed to shorten as people took their coffee back to their buildings. He finally got a clear view of the fountain, and the only person seated on its edge. It was a young man, who stood out amongst the suits because he’s own clothes were a lot more casual than anyone else’s. He was completely lost in something he was scribbling on a big notepad, and while his head was tilted and a little bit shadowed, Georgie knew that this was another one of their own._
> 
> The next loser has certainly changed a lot since his kid years, but how will he take to remembering the clown?

** CHAPTER 4: “You watch the stars hurl all their fundaments.” **

Having Eddie now was a lot more entertaining, not that Georgie thought that Mike’s company was bad or boring, but Eddie himself could fill up space just by himself. While it had just been Mike and Georgie, their time was spent in relaxed, comfortable silence or with stories of happier memories. With Eddie among them now, they got to hear all about the dangers of the road, Mike’s too fast driving, or how Georgie just couldn’t stop laughing at Eddie’s ticks. He didn’t mean anything by it, but he and Mike shot each other fond looks over Eddie as he sat between them. Georgie had traded the middle seat because his legs were longer and it hadn’t been comfortable the night before. This lead to Eddie taking great offense at being called ‘short’ even while he climbed onto the middle seat, telling Georgie that it wasn’t his fault that he grew to be a giant while Eddie remained ‘normal height for a man his age’. This led him to ask Georgie how exactly he had grown up when he had died at 7 years of age. Georgie’s shrug and simple answer of ‘I don’t know turtle magic?’ wasn’t satisfying for Eddie but he didn’t press it and instead asked Mike what he had been up to in the last 11 years. After finding that the town was still just as shitty as they had left it (Eddie’s words) Georgie in turn asked him for his own life story so far since leaving.

Eddie had attended the college they had been near, and had finished a Major in Risk Analysis, having graduated a month before, and was now looking for jobs while he waited for his lease to be through. He admitted that he had no real plan, but that he had already been looking for something in New York, even thinking of moving temporarily back with his mother while he secured a job. He was horrified to admit that had mostly been at both his mother’s and Myra’s insistence that it was the best course of action. Now, he said that even while knowing that he had essentially no security to fall back on (and not wishing it if it meant being back with his mother) he still felt that this was better. He didn’t know how, but he was sure that as soon as they were all together and had taken care of the clown, everything would be alright. Mike agreed wholeheartedly and said it was probably due to Georgie and his turtle magic. He was next in admitting that he had been afraid to disrupt their lives after so long, only to drag them back to Derry, but Eddie quickly shut this down, telling him that while he wasn’t happy for the clown, he would take him any day if it meant seeing his true family once more.

With this, they settled down, listening to the radio and making the 2-hour drive into New York City. They had left early enough that Georgie had guessed they would be able to avoid most of the traffic he had been warned but it took them half an hour to find a parking spot that wasn’t so far away from the plaza they were directed to. It was right in the middle of four tall buildings, filled with running people in suits who seemed to all be late for their important meetings even at 9 in the morning. Eddie didn’t like to suggest it but admitted that it might be better if they split up and tried to see if one of their friends worked around one of the buildings. They could each ask around three of the four and search the last one together if no one found a Loser.

Mike and Eddie were betting on whether Stan or Bev would be found this time. They knew it couldn’t be Bill as he was a writer with his first book having been published recently (which Eddie suddenly remembered he had bought, back then not even knowing why, as he hated horror novels). He had dug it up before they had set off and Georgie had borrowed it, immediately looking at the inside flaps, where a picture of his brother and his personal information were located. Georgie had been near tears at his photo, remarking that he looked a lot like their mom. Mike and Eddie had said he looked like him just like him, but he couldn’t see it.

Georgie stood in front of his building to search, but couldn’t make himself go in. Deep inside something told him that whoever they were looking for wasn’t inside a building, so he let his feet take him right into the middle of the plaza, where a great fountain stood. On a side, a coffee cart was making great business amongst the suited people. There were a few tables scattered in front all full while a pretty long line waited for their turn. Georgie gazed around the tables trying to locate whoever his gut told him was here. Maybe Bev’s wild red hair or Stanley in his smart glasses. Suddenly, a couple of men stood up from one of the tables, but neither stood out as being familiar to his turtle senses, so he dismissed them.

The line, which as Georgie had come closer had seemed to almost go around the fountain, finally seemed to shorten as people took their coffee back to their buildings. He finally got a clear view of the fountain, and the only person seated on its edge. It was a young man, who stood out amongst the suits because he’s own clothes were a lot more casual than anyone else’s. He was completely lost in something he was scribbling on a big notepad, and while his head was tilted and a little bit shadowed, Georgie knew that this was another one of their own. Ben Hanscom had lost his chubbiness from childhood but was not as skinny as Stanley or Richie had been as kids, rather he seemed to fill out, broad-shouldered, and making more than one person shoot him looks that went by unnoticed by him.

There was a group of women who kept whispering and giggling near the coffee cart, seemingly trying to work up the courage to approach Ben. He was surprised they hadn’t been noticed since he had been pretty oblivious and he could tell what had them so entertained. They kept shoving each other lightly but Georgie beat them to it. He got closer to Ben, still holding the borrowed copy of his brother’s book, and decided to use the girls as an excuse.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, but those girls over there seemed to be very interested in you.”

Ben raised his head surprised at Georgie’s closeness and looked past him to see the girls trying to not seem as obvious in their starring. Ben looked out of his depth, much like how Georgie felt when Mike teased him of his encounter with the waitress back in Derry.

“Ah, it’s quite alright, it’s no bother, but thank you for telling me.”

“Um, also, I was coming by to ask if you knew how to get to Central Park? My friends and I came here as tourists and we are a little lost.” Georgie sat down and figured that he needed to keep Ben occupied as much as possible so Eddie and Mike could come and hopefully trigger his memories with their presence. Georgie knew they were short on time but was also not keen to wake Ben’s worst memories right in the middle of a bunch of strangers or the giggling girls.

“Sorry, I’m not from around here. I’m also here as a tourist and I wouldn’t be able to tell you where anything was. This is my first time here. But maybe, we can find someone who could give us some directions.” Ben was as nice as Mike had told him, and Georgie tried to reassure him by displaying a winning smile that used to be able to make his father and brother give him just one more cookie before bed.

“That’s ok! Don’t worry, but if you don’t mind me saying, you don’t look like anyone else here, everyone is in a suit, but you’re not. That should have given me a clue I guess. Everyone just seems to be very busy that I really wouldn’t want to bother them.” Georgie’s comment made Ben laugh. They both ignored the group of still chattering girls as they excitedly burst into more giggles.

“Yeah, it can seem pretty intimidating. And about not looking like them, I prefer to be more casual in the workplace, the dress code isn’t as strict where I come from. I wasn’t prepared with a whole suit.”

“Oh? Where do you come from?”

“I’m currently in Seattle, but will be moving here to the East Coast soon. Though I still don’t know if I’ll be staying here or in Boston.”

“That’s so cool! I’m from Maine, and this is my first time going out of my town, everything is so different in a big city!” Georgie didn’t need to fake his enthusiasm, he was truly excited about Ben being able to go around to other great and amazing places. Georgie always thought he would grow up and travel the whole country to see everything. He didn’t think about the what if’s of those dreams after the clown was gone.

“Ha, yeah the cities have a different feeling than small towns do, believe me. When I was young I moved around a lot, I lived in Maine for a time, where are you from?”

Georgie tried to quickly decide if it would be a good idea to bring up Derry or not. He knew it would trigger something but was a little thankful they were interrupted just then by a woman.

“Mr. Hanscom, they are ready for you, the meeting will start in five minutes.” She was carrying around a clipboard and shot dirty looks towards the giggling girls (Georgie didn’t even try to think of what could have them giggling for 10 minutes straight), and Ben simply sent her a smile while closing his notepad and grabbing his bag. He extended a hand towards Georgie, who had an idea just then to make sure they would meet up again to bring Ben’s memories back.

“Thank you for keeping me company, Mr. …?”

“It’s just Georgie, and hey, I would love to hear more about your time in Seattle. As fellow tourists, would you mind grabbing lunch with me and my friends, say around 1?”

“Not at all, just Georgie. Do you have a place?”

“Yeah, the restaurant a couple of blocks from here, I think it’s called the Sea Bass? Have you seen it?” Georgie, Mike, and Eddie had passed it on their many rounds trying to find a good parking space, and Georgie had commented that seafood didn’t sound too bad for later on, and the others had agreed. Ben stood thinking for a second, but the young woman next to him cleared her throat and beat him to it.

“I know which one you mean, I’ll be more than happy to give you directions to it Mr. Hanscom, but I must insist on us leaving soon for the meeting.” Georgie was glad for her help even if she seemed annoyed they still had yet to leave.

“Thank you, Helen. Then I guess I’ll see you at 1 Georgie!” He left after shaking Georgie’s hand once more, being trailed by Helen who showed him something own her notepad while talking a mile a minute.

Georgie knew that he could have told him there and then the truth, but he convinced himself that it would not be bad for them to wait a couple of hours. He settled down and began reading his brother’s book, and after another 5 minutes, he was joined by Eddie and Mike, who said they had had no luck.

When Georgie told them of the past 10 minutes, they were annoyed he hadn’t gone to look for them.

“You said we should wait here for each other and that’s what I did.” Georgie smiled and Eddie and Mike couldn’t seem to hold their smiles. They asked him more questions about Ben, and when he mentioned they wouldn’t recognize him, he avoided their demands while laughing as they demanded he tells them why. Eddie called him ‘a little cackling goblin’ as Mike went to fetch them something from the coffee cart, now free of the long line of customers. They returned to their hotel to rest up before their lunch, stopping by the restaurant and asking for a reservation which thankfully was available, thanks to Eddie’s quick thinking. They hadn’t reserved a hotel so far away from the plaza or the restaurant and watched a movie while they waited. None of them had seen Toy Story, and Georgie loved it. He thought it was the best thing to have happened and couldn’t be more excited for more. After that, they just managed to get through the middle of Home Alone which Eddie said was hilarious, even if he worried and fretted of how many things could have gone wrong for Kevin McCallister when their alarm went off. They had half an hour until one so Eddie took a quick shower and Mike changed into some other clothes. Georgie didn’t think it was necessary and just went with what he had already had on. They set off towards the restaurant, Georgie, and Mike talking about their favorite traps in the movie and trying to get Eddie to tell them the ending.

They made it to the restaurant exactly at one and were ushered towards a table in the back which was given privacy thanks to some curtains that separated the main room from them. The murmur of the other patrons was comforting and all three of them were surprised that such a place could look so upscale while being also very affordable. They ordered some drinks and decided to wait for Ben to show up before they ordered any food. Georgie was placed directly in sight of the entrance, so he was the one who first spotted Ben as he showed up and asked after them. He waved his hands to call his attention, which interrupted the conversation about what Eddie should have as he had always thought he had been allergic to seafood and couldn’t decide what to try first.

Ben thanked the waitress and came on over, and Georgie had to laugh at the shocked faces of both Eddie and Mike. They gazed wide-eyed at their old friend and Georgie had to make some introductions while they got their bearings back.

“Ben! So good you could join us, I hope you didn’t get lost? Sit, sit, we just ordered some drinks, we were waiting for you. And, I should make introductions but they’ve told me you’ve met before? My friends knew you when you live in our town.”

Ben had taken his seat and gazed with open curiosity towards his fellow Losers, seemingly trying to remember their names and what town they came from. Mike cleared his throat and shot a glance towards Eddie, who had left him to take the first step as he had suddenly become quite thirsty and was chugging down his second glass of water, avoiding looking at Ben directly with his face all red.

“Ben Hanscom, I almost didn’t recognize you, you probably don’t remember us. I’m Mike, Mike Hanlon, and that’s Eddie Kaspbrak, we were friends back in Derry.” Mike forced his nervousness down, but Georgie could notice it in the way he kept folding and straightening the napkin between his hands. Eddie was simply nodding along, unable to speak still.

Ben had tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitted together, and Georgie could see when the names finally clicked, but all he did upon this was clutch his head, as even if it pained him suddenly. Georgie couldn’t even begin to phantom how strange each of their experiences was upon opening the door for the memories to flood in. Eddie had almost fainted, and now Ben seemed to have a painful headache. Georgie just hoped none of the others yet to be found had worse reactions when it became their turn. He also couldn’t help but be sure that while slightly better than in plain sight of the strangers in suits, he could see that maybe this plan of a restaurant wasn’t the best.

Mike and Eddie both placed their hands on either of Ben’s shoulders, telling him softly to breathe. They were interrupted by their waitress, who asked If they were ready to order. Mike asked for a couple of minutes and at seeing Ben, who was slightly sweating, she asked if he would like something cool to freshen up. He nodded and she left them to it. Once she had brought back his water and told them she would give them another 10 minutes, Ben finally placed his hands directly over his nose, took some deep breaths, and opened his eyes.

Now, Georgie could detect the recognition and memories that were present as he gazed at both of his old friends.

“I… I don’t know what to say. It’s been, what? 10 years? How did you find me? Why are you here? This isn’t some strange coincidence is it?” Ben, according to Mike and Eddie, had been amongst the smartest of them all, as Mike said that most of the research Georgie had seen in his apartment had been done by Ben back when they were kids. He said that stuff he found out, later on, had come from working at the library and having complete access to the town’s records. Georgie wasn’t surprised now that he would immediately pick up that this was no simple coincidence.

“I’m afraid not Ben, this isn’t a coincidence. But let’s order first ok? Our waitress will come back soon and I think we could be in better spirits after some food.” Mike's suggestion was welcomed by the other three, and soon enough their waitress was back and ready for their orders. Once that was taken care of, they filled the silence with Eddie’s surprised and a little winded question.

“Ok, I have got to ask, Ben, what the fuck man! What happened to you? I certainly wouldn’t have recognized you if Georgie hadn’t said it was you!” Mike was hiding his laughter while Georgie was not, Ben just crossed his arms over the table and smiled towards Eddie.

“Ok, ok, I lost some weight, I’ll admit.”

“No shit man, we couldn’t notice.” That was Eddie again, which set off Georgie, again.

“It was back in High School, I decided that I was going to start taking care of myself so I joined the basketball team and in no time, puberty had me growing up and losing weight. I didn’t even have to stop eating anything really, just adjusted it a little bit. My mom was really worried when I mentioned changing my diet, she thought that I would starve myself so we went to a nutrition expert. And here we are, I kept it up while in college and while I don’t play so much now, I do run in the mornings.”

“Don’t tell me you are one of those people who wake up at 5 to go running, Ben?” Georgie was groaning with his head against the table, while Eddie scoffed at him and replied before Ben could.

“That is not a bad thing to do Georgie, it is very healthy and lets you keep a good schedule. I go and run myself since I took Track in college.” Eddie had his arms crossed and was pretending to be mad at Georgie’s comment.

“But what about your asthma Eddie?” Georgie was cheeky, very cheeky, but also very fast. He avoided Eddie’s swat at his arm as Ben and Mike laughed at their antics.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I didn’t see that I wasn’t coughing out my lungs and went against my mom, I was just happy I could do something.”

“You were the fastest of all of us as kids Eddie, I’ll give you that,” Mike said, taking a sip of his iced sweet tea.

“And the smallest too, I remember now. Like Speedie Gonzalez.” This set them all into loud guffaws, while Eddie set his angry stare towards Ben, who distracted while laughing, couldn’t avoid his swats at his arm. At that moment, their food arrived, and they proceeded to focus entirely on their meal. They complimented and even traded some bites of food, as all four had ordered different dishes. Georgie didn’t really say much and just listened as Ben told them of his career as an architectural prodigy, admitting while heavily blushing he had been taken under the wing of one of his professors since before graduating, and how now he still had a year to officially graduate but was already very much involved in a company that offered to transfer him to another university to finish his schooling as long as he began to work for them now. This had been the meeting that Georgie had seen him go to in the morning, where they had made their offer towards Ben. Mike and Eddie congratulated him and kept asking for more information about all the other places he had been to after leaving Derry.

As they ate their dessert, Georgie felt Ben stiff his shoulders and knew their happy time was over. It was back to business now.

“Ok, tell me, is it because of IT that you are here?” Ben’s question left Eddie with his next bite hanging in the air and Mike almost choking on his water. Georgie slowed down and looked directly into Ben’s eyes, confirming it.

“What I don’t understand, is why now? It hasn’t been 27 years, everything I looked into pointed to that set of years between each cycle. Was I wrong and has this been going on every ten or so years? Didn’t we defeat him?!” Ben got slightly more agitated but never really lost control over his voice, keeping it perfectly lowered to not cause a scene. Georgie couldn’t tell how he did it. He guessed because they were in such a public place. He felt had it been him, he would not have been so cool and level-headed.

“No, no, Ben your research was good, better than good. I haven’t managed to dig up much more in the ten years I have been trying compared to what you did in your one summer! The circumstances just changed … or rather, we changed them.” Mike once again pressed a firm hand on Ben’s shoulder, slightly shaking him, as if wanting to shake the dark thoughts away from Ben’s mind.

“Apparently, Pennywise didn’t get his full-course meal back in ‘89, and now he’s going to come back much earlier than would have been expected. So, we have to gather up everyone and go finish it all, before he starts killing again.” Eddie was just toying around with the remains of his ice cream, grimacing at the mention of the clown. All three of the other table members simultaneously shuddered at the name.

“He hasn’t awakened again? Then how do you know this then? And how are we remembering this so far away from Derry?” Georgie cleared his throat and had their full attention. Georgie had never really felt uncomfortable when attention had been on him as a child, unlike his brother, whose stutter would worsen when attention was placed on him unwelcoming. But what Georgie had always admired about Bill had been that despite his stutter and his nerves, he would nevertheless keep going, and that is why he never let it get to him, reminding himself to be brave like his brother was every single day. He missed him very much and hoped that they would be able to soon catch up.

“That’s because of me. We never met before Ben, back then. I was one of Pennywise’s victims before you became friends with my brother. So it’s very nice to meet you officially.” He extended his hand for Ben to shake across the table, “I’m Georgie Denbrough, nice to meet you.”

Ben’s eyes widened and his hand was suddenly limp in Georgie’s own. He let it go and watched him turn a little hysterically towards the other losers, who simply nodded. In the midst of getting his memories back and eating and catching up with better times, it seemed Ben hadn’t given much thought to Georgie’s presence. Mike and Eddie hadn’t let the conversation drop back while they ate, and Georgie was grateful. But now, it was his time to get his story out once more.

“And before you ask no, I’m not some sick joke by IT. It was all thanks to his opposite you see…” Georgie had already given his story twice, and he was glad that each time it became much less convoluted and gave just the most important facts. He had spilled just about everything to Mike when he had arrived, and Mike had been a big help in keeping only the most important stuff for Eddie. Now with Ben, his story was as good as it could be and much shorter and cleaner to tell. Ben was a wonderful listener and waited for his questions until the end. 

Their lunch had extended itself amidst all their catching up, and it was now past 4 in the afternoon. Ben asked for their check and proceeded to pay for their whole meal, shooing Mike and Eddie away by paying with his credit card. When they were asked where they were staying, he invited them to stay with him, saying he had been given a small penthouse while he stayed in the city, and with three bedrooms he couldn’t let them pay for a hotel. He gave them the address and they went their separate ways, so Georgie and his companions could pick up Mike’s truck and their clothes.

By the time they made it to Ben’s building (which thankfully allowed them to park in the private garage), it was past 6. Georgie felt excited because they had yet another Loser with them and they were going to spend some days in a penthouse! He tried to contain his excitement and knew in part he had too much energy from his urge to find another loser. As he packed, he had to stop himself from going to the map and trying to get it to find someone else. He thought that maybe they should wait until they had gotten into Ben’s place to start looking again. However, as they rode the elevator up, his amulet felt hot and Georgie realized this was different than the other times. When they finally made it inside, his expression told them that there was something very wrong.

He led them to the living room, complete with a stereo and television system that looked very modern to Georgie, saying that he had been watching some random channel while he waited for them when a name caught his attention. He turned the volume back on and the voice of the presenter suddenly invaded their senses.

“-has made wonderful additions to the clothing industry, not only for the socialites but also for the common folk. Ms. Marsh’s designs are both beautiful and affordable, from the jackets to the dresses. Beverly Marsh has been the diamond in the rough ever since her debut last year. Now, we are live outside their offices, waiting for Ms. Marsh and Mr. Rogan to finish signing those papers and come out as husband and wife.” Ben once again set the tv on mute and turned towards them.

Eddie had a hand on his mouth, and Mike had his arms crossed, neither looking too happy. Ben still looked scared, and while Georgie guessed he should be happy for Beverly, he felt a sick feeling on his stomach and his amulet kept on gingerly vibrating, enough Georgie had to hold it with both hands.

“Guys, I don’t want to sound crazy but, something doesn’t feel right. When I finally recognized the name, I saw a picture of this Rogan guy and… he looks too much like Bev’s dad.” Ben was pacing the floor, the most agitated Georgie had seen him yet.

“Ah fuck, honestly you don’t sound too crazy Ben. If they hadn’t come when they did, I’m pretty sure that I would have ended up with a clone of my crazy mother for a girlfriend.” Eddie had covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“Wait, there he is! Turn the volume back on.” Mike had still been looking at the tv, and as soon as the noise back on, they realized they were talking about the accomplishments of one Tom Rogan, Bev’s future husband-to-be. They were showing photos as well, and when they showed what was a painting done of Bev with Tom, Georgie had the sudden urge to scream. His amulet, which he was still holding, also added to the bad feeling by giving him some very brief flashes of things that would happen, just like back when Mike wanted to call the Losers to Derry. Only this time, the flashes were of fiery red hair and the sensation of hurting all over Georgie’s arms. And this was all due to what stood behind Tom in the painting, which was something the others could also see. Eddie’s soft ‘Oh, god no.’, Ben’s string of curses and Mike’s gasp told him as much.

Behind Tom Rogan was the face of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, shredded in shadow but clear as day to them. This gave them enough incentive to quickly run towards the door, all knowing that they had to crash a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a cinnamon roll and just took all in stride. But now they have to run to save Bev, our next Loser! Those who commented were right on the money about it being Ben! I’m very glad you caught on! Also, some people were wondering if all the others would be in the city, yes! For some reason or another, everyone is currently within the same city as Georgie and his group, so it’ll be easier for me to not have them travel all over the country :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! If any dear readers are interested in Bagginshield and the Hobbit, why not check out my new fic ‘Lay All Your Love on Me’? It’s a Mamma Mia! inspired AU with the characters from the Hobbit! I’m not gonna leave this behind, of course. It’s actually already complete, so updates will be up every three or four days, I’m even thinking of a sequel but still not really sure, we will see I guess! Thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Check out my tumblrs! For updates and extra snippets on my stories, go to [@CreativemessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) and for general reblogs of everything and nothing check out [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)


	5. CHAPTER 5: “They thought us blind, we were just blinking”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I told you, Maddie, just give me a few minutes, please.” Bev hadn’t yet turned around and didn’t even notice it was not her friend there with her. Georgie felt bad for scaring her, but they needed to do this now, or their window of opportunity would close._
> 
> _“Ms. Marsh, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have something very important to discuss with you.”_
> 
> Georgie, Ben, Mike and Eddie race to stop a wedding, will they manage to save Bev from marrying Rogan?

** CHAPTER 5: “They thought us blind, we were just blinking” **

Georgie felt the ride towards their destination went by in a blur. If he tried to pinpoint exactly what they had done from the moment they left Ben’s place all the way to them stepping out of their taxi outside the building they had seen on the television, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. For all of it, his head could only think in repeat: ‘Bev is danger, we have to stop this wedding’. He was aware of Mike and Eddie speaking to each other, but he and Ben seemed to be unable to concentrate long enough to follow along. Ben had had a crush on Bev as kids, Georgie recalled, he might still feel something for her, especially with all his memories of those days fresh in his mind. Georgie had seen Bev around town or school, unlike with Mike (who was homeschooled) and Ben (who arrived after he was already dead), Bev had been there, just not a friend to his brother who Georgie would have known before his attack. He could recall that adults would shoot glances towards her, and he knew she was bullied by the meanest girls in school, much like how Henry Bowers terrorized the boys.

And yet, Bev had become a Loser, she had stood alongside his brother when they all had a huge fight in the midst of being terrorized by the clown. She was never ok with letting Pennywise get away with his killings, even if it had cost her life. Georgie didn’t blame anyone for not wanting to be involved. Younger him had been obviously upset that his brother was being left all alone, but Helen had explained that in the end, they were all scared kids. And now, older and wiser if he did say so himself, he understood. What was important was that they were there for each other; even when presented with the perfect opportunity to leave his brother and escape with their lives, none of the Losers left, and together they took down the clown.

And now, Georgie felt true panic. He didn’t know how Pennywise could have been influencing Bev’s apparent husband-to-be, but it was not good. His only silver lining was that he knew Pennywise wasn’t yet awake, rather as Maturin had explained, his power grew with each cycle and each child he took. But Georgie had rather hoped that he wouldn’t be able to touch any of the Losers outside of Derry. He was wrong.

Their taxi couldn’t exactly leave them in front of the building when there vans and people blocking their way at least a block away. Ben said they had to be news vans waiting to catch a sight of the couple once they came out, recognizing the one they had caught on tv themselves. Eddie told the driver to leave them a block away, far from the prying eyes of the news and the security. Mike, who had been keeping an eye out for his friends since they left Derry, remembered that this building was home to a big designer brand, in which Beverly Marsh had started to work not even a year before. Ben said that Tom Rogan was one of the owners, and it seemed that Bev would get to be part of the company with her marriage to him. They weren’t doing a traditional wedding, but rather just signing the papers inside, ‘where the couple had first met and fallen in love’ according to the news.

Eddie mentioned that they wouldn’t ever be let inside through the front but they could try and see if they could sneak through the back. They walked around the tall building and their luck incredibly paid off. They saw people unloading food from a truck and carrying it through the backdoors. Mike spotted two food trolleys, and they quickly devised a plan. Georgie felt like he was in an old cartoon. He and Eddie quickly ducking underneath the carts, covered by the white sheets and having Ben and Mike posed as employees they were able to slip past and inside. Georgie thanked the turtles that the sheet was not see-through and no one would be able to spot him or Eddie, but that also meant he had to peak through a little crack as the cloth moved to see where they were headed. Suddenly, someone stopped their trolley and Georgie heard a woman talking to whoever was driving him around.

“And what do you think you are doing without your uniform young man? Honestly, I know you young ones care not for proper etiquette but _this_ is a **job** , one that requires you to wear at least a proper vest. Here, put this on, you’ll be upstairs. Take this fruit salad through the service elevator.” Georgie didn’t dare peak out but felt the weight of the plate that was set over his head. He heard the woman continue speaking, now towards the cart behind them, with Eddie in it. “As for you, hmm. Unfortunately, that was the last vest I had on me. So you take this with your friend but stay in the kitchen and don’t come out. Understood? Good, now go! Shoo! The guests are waiting!”

His cart was set in motion once more and Georgie felt their trolley push through, the unmistakable sound of an elevator opening and closing, and then Ben was lifting his cover.

“Sorry, you might want to stay there, not much room inside the elevator with the trolleys. But at least we made it inside.” Eddie was sticking his head from his trolley, which Mike was pushing. He glared towards Ben, not happy with their position.

“Only you are allowed to go out Ben, you’ll have to look for Bev and tell her everything. You’ll be taking Georgie with you, and hopefully, she’ll believe you. We will find a way to get you out once you have her.” Mike had a plan, but Georgie was still unsure of one thing, which Eddie gave voice to.

“Yeah, and what then, Mike? She’s the bride! How are we supposed to get her out of here, if she even wants to leave in the first place that is? There are cameras all over the place outside!” Eddie kept trying to fit better inside the space under the trolley, and Georgie could sympathize. But it seemed their time was up as the elevator ding out the top floor. They would have to plan along the way.

“We will burn that bridge when we get to it, first, we gotta find Bev. Back under the covers, our stop is here.” Georgie set down the cloth, and Ben smoothed it over. He managed to hear Eddie’s faint: ‘That’s not how the saying goes!’ before he too, ducked under and the elevator doors were opening.

Georgie couldn’t tell what was happening, but he did hear someone close to Ben, whisper in his ear and them going one way while Mike and Eddie proceeded another way. Georgie could hear the faint murmur of people talking and loudly laughing. Georgie had been at parties before, as a kid of course, and he knew when adults didn’t laugh but rather faked laugh, all high pitched and over the top. More than once in old family reunions, he would hear his parents fake laugh at what a relative said, which Georgie always thought was quite dumb. If it wasn’t funny, he didn’t get why people had to laugh. And he still didn’t understand it.

Passing another door, the noise was all around now as they stepped (or were taken in his case) directly into the main party room. He felt Ben stop, take their plate, and proceed to go back out of the room. Once the chatter was again distant murmurs, Ben pushed aside a little bit of the cloth and told Georgie that Bev wasn’t there.

“She wasn’t? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. I saw Rogan though, he was by a table with a bunch of people around, but Bev was nowhere to be seen. I don't think they have gone through it yet though. All the food is still mostly there.”

“So we still have time, we just need- ” Georgie was interrupted by chatter they could hear coming closer, and Ben had quickly scramble to set everything in order and pretend that he wasn't talking to anyone who wasn’t supposed to be there. The women were chattering and seemed to pay no mind towards Ben nor the fact that he was just standing around in the middle of the hallway. They did, however, give Georgie and Ben a good clue as to the whereabouts of Bev.

“I don’t know what she is so worried about if I was to be married to _Tom Rogan_ I wouldn’t have any doubts nor hide out in the bathroom.”

“Shush, everyone is allowed to be a little nervous before taking such a huge step. I just hope she isn’t smoking in there. The stench will stink up the dress.”

“Ugh, it’s not even a good dress anyway, it’s like she didn’t even try.”

“You are such a bitch, Brianna.”

They both laugh and went right past them into the room with the other guests. Ben quickly whispered towards Georgie to confirm if he had heard the same, and then they started moving in the direction the women had come from. Georgie guessed they wouldn’t encounter anyone else but remained in his hiding spot. Suddenly, Ben stopped and more voices were heard from what Georgie could tell was the bathroom. He felt the trolley moving again and was told it was safe to come out. Ben had gotten them to the Men’s bathroom, and that the voices had been coming from the women’s. Georgie stretched his legs, while he was much leaner than either Mike or Ben, who would have struck out of the trolleys, still, his legs felt the uncomfortable position they had been for the last 10 minutes.

Thankfully, the men’s bathroom was deserted and was also a perfect spot to listen to the conversation on the other side of the wall. Ben was smart enough to put the lock on the door, to prevent any unwanted interruptions, but they both knew that they needed to wait to get Bev all by herself. They could hear a woman talking loudly, but it was the second, soft-spoken voice barely filtered through the vents that Georgie’s amulet reacted to, and seem to freeze Ben on the spot. Like when he had seen Mike, Eddie, and Ben, the amulet seemed to warm and tell Georgie ‘there, that is who you are looking for’ and instilled a fierce peace inside of Georgie’s very soul.

Ben, quivering hands and all, took his wallet and found a worn piece of paper, while on the other side the women with Bev seemed to be arguing with her. The piece of paper was folded down, and when Ben unfolded it, Georgie could just make out one person’s handwriting, a message scribbled on the very top of a page.

He gestured towards the note, which Ben seemed to be reading silently to himself, while they listened to Bev keep quietly talking and the woman keeps getting more agitated and louder. Ben shook his head in a gesture that this wasn’t important as they both heard the door to the women’s thrown open and then shutting. They waited until the steps faded away. A stall door was heard loud and clear as it opened and closed, then the tap running. Bev was finally alone and Georgie could feel it was safe to unlock the door, but Ben seemed unable to move. He looked terrified. Georgie tried to understand how it felt to probably reunite with a long lost crush, but he also tried to tell Ben with only his eyes that they didn’t have time for this. Bev could decide to leave and get married or someone else might come back to take her away. It was now or never. Ben sighed and together they left the bathroom, Georgie checking quickly if the coast was clear before they scrambled inside the women’s.

Georgie, like any curious child, had often wondered if the girl’s bathroom was any different to the boys’. He heard all sorts of things, of how theirs smelled always nice, and how it had better toilet paper and better soap than the boy’s, but coming inside here now just told him that a bathroom had always just been a bathroom, no matter who it was for. But even as a child he always thought it was dumb to have two separate bathrooms, since his mom always used the same one like them in his house and it was all the same. Georgie came in first and heard Ben shut the door and lock it behind him. Beverly Marsh stood with her back to them, head bend down over the faucet. Her dress was not at all what Georgie had imagined she would wear. In his head, he pictured her with a big puffy dress, not unlike the one his mother wore on the big picture that hung in the living room of his parent’s wedding. But honestly, Bev’s dress was much better in his opinion. It was simple, white yes, but something that just about anyone would like to wear for any other occasion.

“I told you, Maddie, just give me a few minutes, _please_.” Bev hadn’t yet turned around and didn’t even notice it was not her friend there with her. Georgie felt bad for scaring her, but they needed to do this now, or their window of opportunity would close.

“Ms. Marsh, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have something very important to discuss with you.” Georgie tried to sound as soothing as possible, and yet still, Bev turned around so fast she had to hold onto the sink behind her. She was spooked upon finding two strange men in the bathroom with her and blocking the only exit too, Georgie hoped that she wouldn’t scream.

“Please, we mean you no harm. It’s just that, you can’t marry Tom Rogan. We have come here to remind you of a promise made long ago.” Bev seemed to be very confused and as she opened her mouth, Ben beat her to it, coming from behind Georgie to stand slightly closer to Bev. His hands outstretched, in the universal sign of ‘I mean no harm’.

“Ms. Marsh - Bev, we don’t have a lot of time. Do you remember the summer of 1989 back in your hometown of Derry?” If Bev was expecting something, this wasn’t it. Like the others found first, Bev processed the mention of her hometown she probably hadn’t thought of in 11 years, and let the memories flood in. Georgie continued.

“You went against something, something that tried to scare you and your friends. You became the Loser’s Club. You fought your worst nightmare together and then made a promise to return if IT ever came back.”

Bev was blinking very fast, and her breathing was quicker and shorter. Ben came as close as he dared because even while in the clear start of some sort of panic attack, she didn’t yet recognize him. He offered his left palm, so she sees the deep scar that went from one side to the other. A clear match to the one on her own. Ben’s tone got lower to comfort her, as one would a scared animal or child.

“You got taken, your dad died, and we went to get you from the claws of that monster. And then you had to leave, to go and live with your aunt. You promised to write back but you forgot, just like all of us who left Derry. But you have to remember now Bev. Please.”

Bev was shaking, after looking at both of their scars, she had hugged herself and lowered to the floor, where she seemed to be breathing heavily with her head against her knees. She raised her head towards Ben after a minute, nodding but with a million questions behind her eyes, her first uttered was, however:

“Who?” directed towards Ben, who had taken his paper from his jacket pocket and gotten down on one knee, leveled with Bev and not towering over her. Georgie gave them some space and stood to watch over the door, in case of any coming footsteps.

“I think this might jog your memory a bit.” Ben handed Bev the paper, and as she read it, her eyes got comically big, reading the simple sentence, again and again, trying to place the kid Ben had been to the adult he had become.

“ _Ben_? Ben Hanscom? Is it you?” Her voice broke a little in the end, and when Ben simply nodded, she threw her hands over his shoulder, slightly throwing Ben off balance, but not enough thankfully to throw them onto the floor. Eddie would have a fit about them laying on a dirty bathroom floor had he been there.

“Ben, oh my gosh, you’re here! I can’t believe I could have forgotten you! Or any of the others! Rich, Eddie, Stan, Mike, and …” She turned to stare at Georgie, and he felt a déjà vu.

“Bill?!” She was trying to get the tears off her eyes, looking hopeful towards Georgie, and he hated to vanish those hopes but they were out of time, as he heard multiple sets of steps coming their way. He leaped towards them, helped Bev to her feet, and explained as low and as quick as possible, shooting Ben a glance to make him hide in the stalls.

“Not quite right Miss Marsh, but close. I promise you we will explain everything but you cannot get married tonight, Tom Rogan is not a good person. We fear he might be being influenced by the clown. You have got to get away from here, and I promise you we will answer all your questions.” By now, Ben had understood and had hidden away and Bev could hear the commotion outside the bathroom. She heard the people outside, turning from the still locked door to Georgie, searching his eyes. She seemed to find what she was looking for, as she pursed her lips, nodded, and led Georgie towards a stall to hide. Through the crack of the door, he saw her fix her hair in the mirror, before going towards the door and unlocking it. She calmed everyone on the other side and walked away with them. Georgie noticed that she still had Ben’s paper clutched in one of her hands.

As soon as they heard the noise of the crowd disappear, Georgie and Ben were racing towards the bathroom opposite to get back into position with the trolley. Georgie didn’t even complain as his knees protested against the uncomfortable position once more and so soon but Ben was quickly going out the bathroom and he only had fixed his hiding spot a little before they were trying to catch up with Bev. They neared the group that had collected Bev from the bathroom, all of whom were trying to get her to tell them what was going on. Ben kept a certain distance away. As they neared the doors into the main room of the party, one of the women tried to give Bev flowers but she refused, Georgie could see her from a space left by their quick scrambled after Bev. But he hardly thought anyone would pay any mind towards them with how Bev commanded the attention of everyone in the room upon her entry.

The plans were thrown out of the window, as she slammed open the doors and startled everyone inside, haltering the chattering and even a band playing that had arrived while Ben and Georgie were by the bathrooms. Everyone was staring dumbfounded at Bev, including Rogan. At this point, Ben and Georgie could make out that Mike and Eddie, both wearing vests, were amongst the staff in the back of the room. They were gazing starstruck towards Bev, and Georgie took the opportunity while Bev walked determinedly to the small table in the front to get out of his hiding spot and rush with Ben to their friends. If Eddie was out, and with everyone perplexed and attention elsewhere, he figured no one would make a fuss of his sudden appearance. They didn’t even get to say hello as Bev started talking, taking a microphone offered by the band, and turning to everyone in the room.

“Hello, and good evening. I’m sorry for such a long wait. I was having a little meltdown in the bathroom, and I’m sure everyone will understand, pre-wedding jitters and all of that.” This made a few people in the crowd laugh, including Tom, who had moved to stand behind Bev, as she continued. “As I’m sure you all know, I have been working in this company for a little over a year. And during that time I met who would be my husband today, Tom Rogan. At first, I was not interested in love. But he persevered, showering me with gifts, fine food, fine jewelry, and affection. Our marriage contract today is not only for us but for my future in the company itself. With it, I would have a strong husband with whom I would be able to share our victories in this industry, and of course, our ideas. Fashion has always been my passion, ever since I was a little girl, and as the day drew near, I thought that would be enough to keep this working. But it is not. As much as most of you wish to see my life right now as a fairytale come true, it is not.”

No one moved, no one laughed, all the attention to the redhead. At first, people had been silently laughing and smiling, but no one dared interrupt this now.

“I thought I needed to get married to have a chance to see my dreams of coming true, but I have remembered that dreams mean nothing if you don’t have people in your life to share them with. And Tom Rogan is not a man I wish to spend the rest of my life with.” The silence was deafening, and still, Bev continued.

“Beautiful things he might have gotten me, but that just meant I owned him my time, and space, because he had made the sacrifice and so I had to do so too. I have told you of the things he gave me, but until now, I hadn’t said all the bad he also gave. I cannot have any male friends, nor talk more than one minute with any other male coworker here. I have to let him know constantly where I am, who I am with, and what I am doing. I tried to justify his behavior, at first: ‘Oh, but he is just showing his protectiveness of me, and a little jealousy over me, this is all so normal, there’s no need to worry.’ I would say to myself. But this isn’t right. It isn’t healthy. I have been through this once before, and it was _hell_. And I promised myself I would never fall for the same tricks again. So, I stand before you today to say that Tom Rogan and Rogan Fashion will not be keeping me. No wedding will happen today. Consider this my official resignation, effective immediately. I will work towards my dreams, surrounded by the people who care about me. Thank you and have a good night.” Bev handed the microphone over and while the crowd kept trying to process it all, Mike ushered them to get out while they still could.

As they moved towards the doors, everyone exploded into chatter. Georgie could make out Tom Rogan holding onto Bev’s arm tightly, whispering in her ear. Around them were a couple of older people, two gentlemen and a woman, all who seem to be trying to talk to Bev and dislodge Rogan’s hand. Bev was holding onto her arm now, visibly in pain and Rogan had a murderous look about him. Georgie didn’t like the expression of Rogan’s face, especially as he kept on talking quietly towards Bev while he shook off the other’s around him. He finally seemed to have enough of their attempts as he turned and exploded towards the older woman, turning heads once more towards the front. Georgie and the others were trying to get to the door, and as Rogan was being screamed at by the two men, Georgie managed to draw Bev’s attention, swinging his hands in the air much like he had done at the restaurant house earlier for Ben. She saw him and ran towards them, her path being parted around like she was something no one dared touch. Georgie grabbed her hand and together they left the hall behind, Rogan’s screams following them, but unlike Bev, he was stopped immediately by the others present.

By the time Georgie and Bev had made it out, the other three were already at the elevator at the end of the hall, the service elevator that is. As they made it inside, Bev quickly throwing her arms around Eddie and Mike, all three screaming their names, Georgie made out Rogan thundering down the hall. He looked quite disheveled, he was screaming all sorts of horrible stuff towards Bev, and as the elevator doors close, Bev stuck out her middle finger. This brought out laughs from the others, who all seemed to breathe much easier. Even though they were still in the building, they had Bev, and that was all that mattered.

Getting out was done much less cautiously and a lot more feverishly. They ran without stopping, not even when the woman who had mistaken Ben and Mike for employees yelled out a scandalized “ _Mrs. Rogan!_ ” to which Bev also gave her the finger as she ran by. They hailed a taxi right outside, which was thankfully a van that could fit all of them. Before Ben could give out the address for his building, Bev told the driver they would make a quick stop for her to pick up some clothes. She told them she guessed they would be traveling back into hell, and she at least wanted to have clean undies to wear while she shat them due to fear.

Georgie pulled a face while Mike shook his head laughing a little hysterically, Ben covered his mouth and Eddie face-palmed.

“How are you worse than Richie?!” Eddie’s exclamation seemed to make Bev remember they were missing members, and she turned to ask them in the back where they were.

“Still haven’t found them, but we will,” Mike told her, and she seemed about to ask them how, but the three other just pointed towards Georgie, who in the back of the van, waved a simple hello to Bev at the front.

“If you are not Bill, then who are you?” Ben, who was seated next to her, whispered something to her, which led her to gasp. When she turned to ask for confirmation from Mike and Eddie and was given it, she turned to Georgie and let a few tears flow. “Oh, oh, _Georgie_. But _how_?”

“We will let you know once we are back at Ben’s, that’s our current base of operations, seems your stop is coming up.” Mike was right, as the taxi stopped and Bev and Ben got down and told the driver to wait for them. While they were gone, Georgie told Eddie and Mike what had happened with Bev, and when he mentioned the fact that Ben convinced her with his mystery note, the other two men shared a glance, with Mike shaking his head as if he needed to remind himself to not say a thing. Eddie didn’t have such reservations but only huffed out a: “Well, after all this time,”, which Georgie didn’t really understand and just continued. He gushed about how badass Bev had been and they all agreed that Rogan’s behavior was not ok, and they were all just glad that she was out of his grasp. By then, Bev and Ben were back, Ben carrying a simple suitcase he threw in the back, while Bev carried a bag that she explained had all her designs in them.

With everything in order, they finally made their way towards Ben’s place. The taxi driver received a big tip courtesy of Bev, for his silence and they helped her with her bags as they rode the elevator up. During the ride, Eddie went ‘mother-hen’ on Bev (her words), for the bruising that was starting to appear on her arm from Rogan’s grasp. She tried to convince him she was fine, but no one would let her let it go and as soon as they had entered, Mike went to fetch the first aid kit. The television had been left on in their rush to get to Bev, and the same woman seemed to be covering now what had occurred at Bev’s not-wedding. She turned it off and said that there were better things to do than being hearing gossip. While she was looked over by Eddie, Ben excused himself to order them all some Chinese take-out. Georgie sat on the floor, with Mike’s legs as a comfortable backrest while he was on the couch, and went into his tale for the second time in one day. He was starting to feel like a broken record. Bev had a lot of questions, but Georgie didn’t mind. Once Eddie was done, she made Georgie stand and gave him a big hug. She told him that it was great to finally meet him and that he hadn’t deserved to die in such a horrible way. Georgie felt himself tear up, not only for Bev’s kind words but also because her hugs reminded him of Helen.

Ben came back and told them that it would not be much longer for their food, and Georgie, at Bev’s request, took out the map and demonstrated how they had found Eddie and Ben, while said men recounted their experiences when they were found. Georgie however, couldn’t make the amulet work in locating anyone else, and Mike suggested that maybe for today, it was enough. After all, Georgie always had the urge to look at the map when the amulet felt it was time, so maybe they would have better luck tomorrow.

After this, they fought over what movie to watch on Ben’s tv, and when the food arrived, they had decided to watch Terminator 2, as Georgie had seen the first one and was very excited to know there was a second one. They ate and joked about, and Georgie only felt slightly bad they were missing three members, especially when the four losers present began reminiscing about old memories from the Summer they were all together.

Ben’s penthouse had three bedrooms, and Ben offered his room for Bev to use. He decided to bunk with Eddie while Mike shared with Georgie. No one was complaining, as each bed seemed big enough to hold all five of them at once. By the time they all went to bed, it was well past midnight and everyone looked just about ready to drop dead. They said their goodnights and quickly all 5 losers were dead to the waking world. Georgie just hoped that his brother was alright wherever in the city he was, and hoped once more, that he would be able to get him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii! It’s been a long time and I am really sorry for that! I left you with a cliffhanger, that was very mean of me! Much happened these past few weeks, including me having to give up my apartment bc I’m unemployed and I couldn’t keep it :c so I’m taking care of my grandma at her house and fretting about what to do next. My anxiety over, you know, the general horrible state of everything in the world affected me badly and my editing process for the next chapters. But I am BACK, and as a treat, I’m going to be posting the next chapters about two days apart until the end, to make it up for you wonderful peeps that are just being wonderful readers by giving me kudos and commenting! I read every single comment and also reply back, please, if all you can do is scream, I am still going to enjoy reading that! We are halfway through, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think of this chapter! We are four Losers in, who do you think will be next?
> 
> Check out my tumblrs! For updates and extra snippets on my stories, go to [@CreativemessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) and for general reblogs of everything and nothing check out [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)!


	6. CHAPTER 6: “How bold I was, could be - will be - still am, by god still am”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _At that moment something flew directly into Georgie’s back. Turning he saw a tennis ball had landed by his feet, clearly the culprit._
> 
> _The others were none the wiser, so Georgie left the bench and picked it up, turning in a circle to see who had lost a ball. He saw a small brown blur coming his way, and as it got closer he realized it was a dog._
> 
> After a lie-in, the Losers follow the trail to Central Park and encounter – not a Loser, but why does she feel familiar to Georgie then?

** CHAPTER 6: “How bold I was, could be - will be - still am, by god still am” **

Georgie felt groggy as he woke up. In past days, he would always be the first one up, filled with energy and hopes of finding another Loser on that day. But after all the excitement of yesterday, and considering they had found not one but two, made him think that he deserved a little lie-in. He didn’t open his eyes but could hear movement in the kitchen area. He didn’t know what time it was, nor did he care, he felt very content. His stomach, however, didn’t seem to get the notice, and his hunger let him know he wouldn’t be able to lie in as he would have preferred.

Opening is eyes, he registered that he was alone in the room and that the clock placed by Mike’s side of the bed read 10:15 am. He groaned and flopped back down on his stomach. It was the latest he had woken up since coming back, and no wonder his stomach was rebelling against him. He finally conceded, sitting in bed, he stretched and sat while getting his bearings in order. He checked the bathroom (shared between their bedroom and Ben’s and Eddie’s) finding it empty and proceeded to make himself a little presentable. Stepping out into the hallway, he followed the noises and smells of cooking sausage to the kitchen. There was a small island that divided the kitchen from the living room, and on it sat Eddie reading the newspaper. In the kitchen, Ben and Mike seemed to be working in tandem on breakfast. How they could make it seem like this was an everyday occurrence and not stumble onto each other was not something Georgie wanted to contemplate now as he still felt groggy. Bev was nowhere to be seen, so he guessed either she was in her room or she had gone out. Georgie would have felt bad about being in his pajamas, but both chefs in the kitchen were also still in theirs, so he didn’t feel so bad for sleeping in. Eddie however, already seemed ready for the day, his hair still wet from his shower.

Ben was the one who saw him first, and wished him a good morning, followed by Eddie and Mike. Georgie felt his voice raspy but whished them all good morning as he flopped on the island next to Eddie, leaning his head into his shoulder, not even seeming to bother him as he kept reading and drinking his coffee.

“Well, it seems someone hasn’t completely woken up yet,” Ben remarked, as he beat some eggs.

“Very out of character, he has always been the first one up.” Mike was manning the stove, making pancakes from what Georgie could see from his perch on Eddie’s shoulder.

“We were all running about yesterday, I would be concerned if he hadn’t finally crashed last night.” Eddie turned the page on the newspaper, and Georgie lifted his head to make it easier, resuming his position once done.

“You need any help?” He ignored the Losers quips at him but was quickly reassured that Mike and Ben could handle breakfast on their own. At that moment, Georgie felt a hand mess up his hair from behind, Bev had come out of the master bedroom, all ready for the day.

“Well, look at you, sleeping beauty, good morning!”

“Bev! You gonna mess up my hairstyle!” Georgie lifted his head from its comfortable position, to try and fix his hair. She simply laughed as she too offered to help with breakfast but was also gently denied and thanked.

“But yeah, slept pretty good actually. Didn’t realize I was that tired.” Georgie decided to give Eddie’s shoulder rest and just rested his head on his arms over the island. He watched as Mike finished his pancake making to give way for Ben to start on the eggs. Bev had wandered to the coffee maker and gotten herself a cup and Eddie a refill. She offered one to Georgie, but he said he would prefer juice if they had any. Ben told Bev where it was inside the refrigerator. He told Georgie that Eddie had run to the store early to get the essentials, as they couldn’t live off of take-outs forever.

“Well, it’s true. Besides, I was going to go out anyway, I needed to call my mom.” Eddie finally put down the newspaper, leaving the funnies on the front and passing the newspaper to Georgie so he could enjoy them. Georgie was thankful but still listened as they others asked Eddie how it went, with Ben telling him that he had a landline he could have called from with no problem.

“Oh, I know Ben, but I knew my mother would not keep it down, it was easier for her to scream from a phone booth so no one was awoken by her screeching.”

“Not happy you ran off was she?” Ben asked him and Bev had been filled on what had occurred on the day they had found Eddie, including their run-in with Myra. Bev said she had felt better in knowing that she wasn’t the only one that had forgotten all they had learned during that one summer concerning their toxic parents.

“Obviously no, she was hysterical as always. I just wanted to make sure she didn’t end up filling a police report on some crazy idea I had been kidnapped or something. Which, she was of course going to do. I left it vague, told her I had a run-in with some old friends and we would be catching up. She wasn’t happy when she realized it was you guys. Said that she had ‘rescued me from your influence as a child’ and that I was ‘a fool who was going be corrupted further by being around you’ I just let her tired herself out until I could finally tell her not to call in the National Guard and that I would be checking in whenever I had the chance.”

“Hahaha, did that set her off again?” Bev was enjoying this, having given Georgie his juice, she passed Mike and Ben plates so they could begin setting their breakfasts for them all. Eddie had a big grin as he answered her question.

“Don’t know, as soon as I said that I hung up, only managed to hear her inhale so my guess is probably.” He took a sip from his coffee while they laughed, Bev going as far as high fiving him for his actions.

They all sat down then and enjoyed a good breakfast. Georgie mostly sat and listened as the others talked and joked, much like last night. He and the others all agreed that Mike and Ben had outdone themselves with breakfast, which set them both blushing and saying it was something too simple to be that great. They were shut down very quickly and afterward, were sent to the living room to relax while Eddie, Bev, and Georgie cleaned up and washed the dishes.

They took showers as the others cleaned and that left Georgie as the last one to get ready. He came back to join them all as they sat around watching the news. Georgie started to feel much more like himself as he took his shower, which meant that as soon as he was ready, he just knew that soon his amulet would let him know of another Loser near. He arrived already unfolding the map and letting him work his ‘turtle magic’ as Mike affectionally called it. Bev and Ben oh’d and aw’d as Georgie followed a path that led him to –

“Central Park?” Eddie asked.

“Looks like it. Thankfully once we are there Georgie will be able to have a better reading of where we might find whoever is next. That is one huge park.” Mike was already putting on his shoes, as Georgie folded up the map and stood by the door.

Bev asked if he was always this excited whenever they were going on a ‘Loser Hunt’, and they all said that he was usually worst. They once again took a taxi van, and when they arrived at the northern entrance to the park, Bev was already putting on a hat and a giant pair of sunglasses.

“Hopefully, no one will notice me.”

“Good idea, you did make the headlines today.” Eddie was the last one down, and he offered the others some sunscreen as it was a warm and sunny day and they didn’t know how long they would be out. Georgie and the others admitted it was a sound plan, and took turns putting on some sunscreen on their arms, face, and ears.

“Maybe we don’t split up this time?” Ben jokingly stated, as they entered the park and were all presented with a lot of people walking, running, or just relaxing all around them. Georgie knew this park was huge, but somehow that didn’t hit home as much as when he saw just how many people could be there and still be space for more. He didn’t let this overwhelmed him, as he simply followed his instincts and started walking. Ben mentioned that doing a picnic here (once they had every one of course) didn’t sound like a bad idea, Bev seconded this by saying they could get a frisbee or a football and play around. Mike was looking at their beautiful surroundings just happy to be along and Eddie said that he just hoped that they wouldn’t be overwhelmed by ants for having food out. They had been walking for half an hour and despite all five of them turning their heads, looking for their missing members, no one had yet landed an actual sighting.

Ben had suddenly wiped around, seeing ahead of messy curly black hair and asking if it was Richie, but despite their excitement, it wasn’t him. Georgie felt the pull all around, but it never grew nor did it get smaller, so all he knew was that they were on the trail but seemed to not be getting any closer. It was close to mid-day so they all bought some ice creams and sat on an empty bench, enjoying the breeze underneath a massive tree. Georgie still felt the pull, but it was almost as if whoever they were after was avoiding them.

Everyone said that it was ok, and then proceeded to give out different reasons for them being slower than whoever they were looking for.

“I bet they are running, doing some exercise you know?” Ben theorized.

“ _*Snort*_ Then I’m sure it’s not Richie, he _hated_ gym class.” Eddie shook his head, clearly remembering Richie’s different objections to doing something healthy. “Maybe it’s Bill.”

“Or Stan.” Bev reminded them, “I can see him coming here to exercise before going out to eat.”

Georgie just barely listening to them, watching the people go by until something caught his eye. A young girl passed them, clearly struggling to stay upright on her bike, as her parents chased after her carrying her training wheels and shouting encouragement.

“Maybe they are on a bike.” Georgie softly said but was enough for the others to stop mid-argument on whether Stan would prefer to exercise outside to inside as an adult.

“We did pass a bike rent when we entered the park,” Mike said.

“That’s why we haven’t caught up to them!” Bev was eagerly finishing her cone, ready it seemed to go back to get a bike herself.

“My vote goes to Bill now, then. You think he still has Silver?” Eddie mused, and that gave Georgie such fond memories of his brother on his beloved bike. Mike, however, shook his head.

“He lost it, right before he left Derry.” Mike too seemed lost in memories, while the others still guessed it might be him. But Georgie felt sorry to say that it wasn’t his brother. If it was, Georgie would have known. No, it had to be either Stan or Richie they were on the trail of. At that moment something flew directly into Georgie’s back. Turning he saw a tennis ball had landed by his feet, clearly the culprit.

The others were none the wiser, so Georgie left the bench and picked it up, turning in a circle to see who had lost a ball. He saw a small brown blur coming his way, and as it got closer he realized it was a dog. He was chubby and had short legs. His arrival distracted the others and one look at his sweet face had them all melting, even Eddie, who wasn’t one to really like dogs.

The little guy had a red collar and stood on two legs, clearly begging Georgie for his ball. He sat and whined, while Bev and Mike came down to pat him. He was distracted by the pets and even laid on his back to allow the belly rubs he was offered.

Between coos and gentle’s _“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”_ courtesy of the Losers, Georgie realized a woman was coming closer who carried a leash on one hand and a picnic basket in the other.

“I am so sorry! Did it hurt you? I’m a terrible shot!” She came closer and Georgie’s first impression was that she looked very soft, even her voice was soothing. The dog, seeing who he guessed was his owner, rolled back, shook himself, and trotted over to the woman.

“No no, it’s fine! I barely felt it, don’t worry! Is he yours? What’s his name?” Georgie’s smile eased the woman, who took the ball from him and gave it to the dog, who proceeded to lie down and start chewing on it.

“His name is Cheddar, Cheddar the Corgi. He belongs to my brother, but they just had a baby, so I and my boyfriend offered to take him to burn off some energy. Though at this point I’m pretty sure he’s walking us. I can’t believe his little body could contain so much energy.” She shook her head, smiling despite clearly having been given quite the workout from the little dog at her feet, who had let go of the ball to go back and ask for more belly rubs from Bev.

“But where are my manners, I’m Patricia Blum, Patty to my friends. It’s nice to meet you, I’m sorry we barged into your outing.” She let the basket at her feet, realizing she was still carrying it, and looking reproachably towards Cheddar who was not all sorry to barge in.

Upon hearing her name, Georgie felt something akin to how it felt to see the Losers for the first time, feeling very confused as to why this random woman was giving him such peace, but he guessed that maybe she would be important in some way yet seen.

They each introduced themselves and as they all laughed at Cheddar getting up and shaking only to land at the feet of someone new, they heard someone calling out Patty’s name.

“Oh! That’s right! I ran off after Cheddar, I couldn’t even let him know where we ran off to.” She tried to see past all of them, looking behind them for her boyfriend.

“Your boyfriend, Ms. Blum?” Mike, ever the polite one asked Patty, who laughed and shook her head slightly.

“Just Patty Mike, please, I feel like I’m back in college with Ms. Blum. Some of the best and worst years of my life.”

Ben and Eddie agreed with her, and just then from their left, they heard the call for Patty much closer and all turned as a tall young man finally appeared, to whom Patty signaled to come and join them. Cheddar also saw him and immediately shot off as fast as his small legs would let him, going to bark and jump at the man’s feet in obvious joy.

“There you are, you disappeared!” He finally arrived, trying to contain the ball of fluff from making his trip, until he had to bend down and take on the full weight of the corgi, who tried to drown him in puppy kisses.

“Sorry, I barged into these folks and Cheddar just begged them for belly rubs.” Patty seemed oblivious to the open mouths of all the others present, who upon seeing the man holding Cheddar, all took in sharp breaths, Bev covering her mouth in shock.

Stanley Uris stood in front of them, holding the now calm pup, turning to give his girlfriend a bright smile before turning to the still flabbergasted Losers. At this point, Stan and Patty seem to realize the faces of the others and shared a glance between them. Georgie now understood why Patty had given him such a fierce reaction, obvious now as he recognized Stan, the feeling was much stronger. Unlike when he saw Myra and Tom, whose presence left him feeling almost sick to his stomach, Patty Blum was the complete opposite. He knew immediately that this was a woman who would not scoff or demand Stan to stay with her. Georgie didn’t know her, but something told him that Patty hid an internal strength under her soft exterior.

Ben was the first to stop being so weird in front of Stan, reacting as none of the others seemed ready to.

“Sorry, sorry, you just took us by surprise. You wouldn’t happen to be Stanley Uris, would you?” Ben had to keep up appearances, this time they were not under pressure and it would be better to take things slow as to not frighten Stan and Patty. Stan let Cheddar down, putting an arm around Patty, and looking at Ben with a guarded expression that gave nothing away.

“I am. Have we met?” His gaze lingered on all of them, who composed themselves or tried to.

“You have, only you might not remember us.” Mike was the next to speak, clearing his throat while Eddie gave Bev a tissue from his fanny pack. She had turned around and was dabbing at her eyes.

“I find that hard to believe-“ Stan was interrupted by Patty, who noticing Bev’s reaction, stepped forward, trying to help the distressed woman.

“Are you ok?” She placed a tentative hand on Bev’s shoulder, as the red-headed woman turned and gave her a watery smile.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry. I’m not normally so weepy, it’s just that… It’s good to see Stan the Man again.” Bev turned her attention to Stan, taking her glasses off to meet his gaze with her own. Stan’s whole posture seem to go from guarded and untrustworthy to conflicted and unsure as soon as Bev had mentioned his old nickname.

“What… what did you call me?” He was now gazing at all of them, while Patty seemed lost between all of this new and unknown information.

“Introductions then. I’m Ben, next to me is Eddie, then Bev, Mike, and Georgie at the end. We were all friends back in Derry, Stan. Remember?” Ben took control of the situation, and everyone raised their hands or nodded at the mention of their name.

Stan went deathly pale, enough that Cheddar noticed and trotted over to him, pawing at him and slightly whimpering. Stan repeated the names, gazing slowly at all of them. He suddenly stepped back, gazing finally at Georgie, before letting out a soft no and grabbing Patty’s hand, pulling her along and practically running from them. Everyone immediately shouted in surprise, but before they could start to give chase, Patty put her foot down. She stopped mere feet from them, making Stan gazed back, seeming to plea with his eyes for them to leave. Cheddar had taken his ball and was running circles around them, trying with all his might to get someone to play with him. He could sense the excitement and thought maybe it was a game.

As the Losers got close, they saw Patty talking softly to Stan, who suddenly fell to his knees and covered his ears, while Patty got visibly more upset and worried. She never left his side, putting her hands over his own, and whispering things only he could hear. Whatever it was she was saying seemed to do the trick, for Stan raised his head and breathed out and in slower. Georgie and the others stayed a safe distance away, knowing that them coming closer might just set Stan off on another panic attack. Mike calmed down Cheddar, throwing the ball far enough to get the corgi to run but not enough he would be out of their sight.

Patty helped Stan up and led him to the bench. Eddie had run towards a vendor and gotten some water bottles, handing one each to Patty and Stan, who took them and nodded in thanks.

“Sorry.” Stan rasped out, once he had drunk half the water bottle in three large gulps.

“Hey, no need to apologize, Stan, we get it. We have all had to go through the same thing.” Ben had knelt by Stan, placing a comforting hand on his knee while Patty rubbed circles on Stan’s back.

“All except for Mike, his brain didn’t get 10 years-worth of repressed memories inside his skull in under a minute and without preparation,” Eddie mentioned sarcastically, pointing his thumb towards Mike, who was once again throwing the ball for an excited dog.

Bev swatted at his shoulder, “Oh, give him a break, he had to stay in our shitty hometown so we could repress those memories. You should be thanking him.”

“Blame Georgie, he’s the one with the Turtle Powers.” Mike seemed unaffected by Eddie’s comment, sending the youngest among them a grin. Georgie was still looking at Stan, seeing his reaction. As expected, Stan seemed to be getting things much faster than any of the others, as the mention of Georgie made him crunch the now empty water bottle and set his gaze on the teen.

“So, this isn’t some sick trick by … by IT? Is that you Georgie?” Stan seemed to be holding onto a shred of hope, either for it to be true or not Georgie didn’t know.

“Hi, Stanny. It’s good to see you.” Georgie was surprised at the speed by which Stan crushed him to his chest, once again affected by it all. Georgie enveloped him in his arms, and soon the others couldn’t resist it either. Georgie thought he felt at peace while he listened to his friends talk and laugh without a care in the world, but it was something else to feel all the love the Losers shared in their group hugs, which he knew might only be rivaled by his reunion with his brother.

They all separated, and Stan turned to hug each Loser, no one left it without a few tears wiped away, and it was lucky that Eddie carried more than was probably necessary for his fanny pack. Once Ben and Stan were done clapping each other on the back, he turned to stare at each of them, pursing his lips and turning to Patty, who until now had been silently watching them with a serene smile on her face. She had Cheddar on her arms and was gently scratching him behind his ears.

“Patty, I need you to go back to your brother’s with Cheddar. We, have some important things to talk about.” Patty raised an eyebrow at this, and Georgie honestly felt a little bad for Stan. Patty was not going to go without a fight.

“Now I get the need to be around your old friends, love. But that reaction doesn’t bode well with me. You always said that there were things you couldn’t talk about from your childhood. Something tells me this is it, and I know you, Stanley. You are going to try and keep me in the dark to ‘protect me’. But I’m not moving from here.”

Stan rubbed his neck, clearly knowing his girlfriend had caught on to his plans. Everyone quietly agreed to stay out of it, even moving a little bit away from Stan. He turned to glare at them, mouthing traitors at their shit-eating grins.

“Stan, while it is about IT, something tells me she’s to be trusted. Don’t worry, IT hasn’t awoken yet.” Georgie wouldn’t have spoken if not for the feelings he had gotten and felt his amulet hum in approval just told him that as he had theorized, Patty Blum was meant to join them.

“It’s decided then. We can go to my brother’s. That way, we can enjoy some tea and coffee while you explain what this mysterious “IT business” is.” She had formed quotations marks with her hands at the mention, while everyone else simply flinched, Stan, being the most prominent. Georgie knew that as the days went by and his mind settled with his newfound memories, the mention of the clown wouldn’t immediately bring forth the trauma as if it had happened just yesterday.

Stan couldn’t argue with this, and everyone agreed it was a good plan. It seemed that the couple and their dog had walked here from Cheddar’s residence, so they set off after Patty had put on the dog’s leash to avoid him going after squirrel’s or other dogs.

“So, as I understand it. This alien shapeshifter has been terrorizing your hometown for hundreds of years, and your death Georgie set off the rest of you and your brother to go after him. But this lead to IT being left without his normal number of victims, so instead of the complete cycle, after only 11 years, you’ve been sent to help them defeat Pennywise by his opposite, a giant space turtle. Did I get most of it?” Patty Blum just kept surprising Georgie. She said this as normally as if she had been talking about the weather all while she sipped her tea and ate a biscuit, with Cheddar the dog at her feet, asleep without a care in the world.

“More or less.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yup.”

“I don’t know how you are taking it all so well, Patty.” Stan held his head between his hands that hadn’t stopped shaking since they had arrived at her brother’s house and begun to recount everything from the beginning, for Patty’s sake.

“I can’t believe she’s ok with this crazy shit. Any other person would have already called the loony house.” Eddie remarked perched on Mike’s chair arm.

“I guess I always knew there was something else about Stan, he just always gave me the feeling he was hiding something. Besides, that clear bite mark on his face looks like he met a shark and didn’t simply ‘fall off his bike as a kid’ as he always told me. I thought maybe he was embarrassed by how it happened. Now I know he didn’t remember any of it! Also, I’ve always been a big believer in anything weird or strange.” Georgie could call Patty one of the coolest people he knew. She seemed unfazed by it all, her only major concern being how Stan was taking it all.

If Georgie was being honest, he too was very worried about Stan. He couldn’t seem to stay still for more than five minutes, pacing for a couple of minutes before going back to sitting next to his girlfriend. It had been up to the rest of them to explain what had happened before and in the last 5 days. Adding to this, Georgie’s amulet wouldn’t stop vibrating, it was almost like a warning, and he felt it had everything to do with Stan.

“I never wanted to remember any of this. And why does it have to be _us_? Weren’t we tortured enough as children to have to go back to that damn hellhole?” Stan was once again pacing, gripping his hair. The rest of them shared worried looks, Bev being the first to answer him, as softly as she could to try and calm him down.

“None of us want to go back Stan, but it almost feels like we have to. I… didn’t want to mention this but … when I was in the deadlights, before you rescued me, I saw us- grown-up us, much older than now. And I saw some of us… dead.” Shocked silence filled the room, and this seems to finally make Stan stop his pacing. Ben took Bev’s hand and Eddie put his arm around her. Georgie, standing behind the couch, put his hand on her shoulder. She continued. “Thinking back on it now, it almost feels like …. If we _don’t_ go back and stop him… that _will_ come to pass, even a thousand miles away from Derry and IT.”

“The deadlights **are** IT, Bev, he could have shown you what he wanted you to think! That’s no guarantee we will be dead unless we stop him.” Stan had scoffed, crossing his arms and staring at Bev.

“There must a reason the turtle used his energy to send Georgie back to life so we could do this. Honestly, just the fact that he is standing before us once more gives me hope we can do this.” Ben, ever the optimist, refuted Stan, Georgie guessed also in part for Bev.

“Stan, not like it doesn’t freak me the fuck out to think of what happened to us back there, but as Ben said, having Georgie back feels like a good sign. And don’t we owe it to ourselves, our younger selves? And what about all his victims? The children Georgie met. And, it might just be me, but I still feel horrible that we left Mike to his fate there. We made a promise, and I think we should honor it.” Eddie’s resolve made Georgie smiled. None of them had ever met the other victims, not as Georgie had. But still, he told them about them, and it warmed his heart that they would also risk their lives for them. Stan’s scream shook him enough he replaced the smile for a grimace.

“A stupid promise is not going to save us from IT, Eddie! Not if we go back and fight! We won’t stand a chance, lucky seven or eight, not even a whole damn army could stop him! We aren’t strong enough to defeat IT!” Georgie and Mike seemed to have the same train of thought, but Mike beat him to voicing such thoughts.

“How are you so sure, Stan?” Mike’s eyes never left Stan, whose entire posture was stiff. Patty grabbed his hands, that had yet to stop shaking. She forced him to look at her.

“Love, stop that. You aren’t doubting them, you are doubting yourself.” Stan pursed his lips but wouldn’t meet hers or anyone’s eyes. Patty continued, “I feel there’s more to this. You are one of the most loyal people I know. I have never seen you break a promise. What are you afraid of?” Patty’s words broke Stan’s resolve. He stared long into everyone’s eyes. He stopped the longest at Georgie and then revealed what had him so scared.

“I… too saw them. _The deadlights_. When It had me as Judith. He showed me… that if I left with you not only would I die, but so would you all. I’m not as strong as you believe me to be Patty. If I go, I’m the weakest, I will make you all fail, and you’ll die… because I’m not strong enough. I have to… I… _excuse me_.” He ran from the room, and no one stopped him. Patty was torn between going after him and staying with her guests. They heard the slam of a door, and Patty said he had probably gone to the bathroom.

Georgie felt very uneasy. Mat had warned him that nothing shown by Pennywise was trustworthy. He couldn’t see into the future, as the Great Turtle, so Georgie doubted he had shown any truth to Stan and Bev. But the clown was cunning, IT knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat all seven of them, and he tried to install as much doubt and fear into them to make the Losers afraid of coming back to finish him as adults. There was something there that Georgie wasn’t seeing, he thought as hard as he could while the others tried to calm Patty down. Everyone was emotionally tired and Mike suggested they leave Patty and Stan to think about it. Ben and Bev both gave her their phone numbers, in case Stan wished to talk to them.

Georgie asked Patty where the bathroom was as he wanted to say goodbye to Stan. The others said they would wait outside, and Patty guided him and left them alone. Stan was still in the bathroom, Georgie could hear his deep and ragged breaths in the quiet of the hallway. He knocked on the door, neither expecting nor receiving any answer. He sat on the floor for a moment and spoke hoping that he was wrong.

“Stan, I know how hard it must be for you, the thought of going back. I’m not trying to guilt you into coming back for me, or anyone else. Mike was very worried on our way here, told me he was afraid he would be disrupting your lives by bringing back bad memories. I guess so far, no one has been very happy with their lives, and us coming to tell them of this, giving them hope that they could be better, waiting for the rainbow after the rain, you know? You and Patty, it doesn’t take a genius to see that what you have is real love. The way you look at each other is just… something else. It reminds me of my parents. She’s great, hands down the coolest person I know, after Billy of course. I can’t imagine what you saw in the deadlights, while I was trapped within them, I was never shown anything like you or Bev. No one will blame you if you decide not to go, Stan. You’re right, a promise won’t keep us alive. But every one of us will give their own life for you, for anyone of us. Whatever the deadlights showed you, it’s not the way to go. You are stronger than you know. This world would be a lot less good, without you in it. So, no. You don’t have to come with us. I won’t force anyone to go if they don’t wish it. Just promise me, that you won’t try to forget them. Everyone has been very lonely, even if they didn’t remember. I just hope you’ll be able to stay in touch, once this is over. Take care Stan, and take care of Patty, ok?” Georgie gave Stan a minute, but when nothing was said, he stood and put his hand on the door, softly whispering one last thing before he left.

“I love you Stanny. Goodbye.”

Their morose party stopped on the way to Ben’s place for some Mexican food, from what was the ‘best damn Mexican place in all of New York’, according to Bev. They tried to talk about anything else, but it was obvious everyone was distraught over Stan. Georgie didn’t mention what he had said or feared of Stan, and no one asked. It was relatively early when they left the restaurant, so Eddie suggested they try to rent some movies and get snacks for a movie night. He doubted that they would find anyone else that very same day. Georgie agreed, his amulet had yet to stop humming, and he was not feeling his best to go look for their two missing members, not even if it was his brother.

They rented four movies, Ben getting the shortest stick and not being able to choose a movie, instead, telling them he would pay for the rents if the rest pitched the snacks, everyone agreed and ran around to different parts of the store. They were allowed three choices, but the final movie couldn’t be something any of them had already seen. Eddie felt this was unfair, as he liked movies and said he had thought of great movies they would all enjoy. Mike and Georgie on the other hand, were unaware of most of the movies from the last decade, Mike only recognizing one or two titles from the cinema, but had never seen them. It took them all half an hour but finally, they were coming out with 4 films and plenty of popcorn and chips for them all. The movies they ended up choosing were all-new, either from the current year or the end of the last. Georgie chooses the Mummy’; Mike got ‘The Matrix’, which had been recommended to him by someone back in Derry; Eddie said that Disney movies weren’t high on his list taking ‘Tarzan’, which was also on Bev’s list; due to this, Bev had to choose her second option as Eddie beat her to it, taking the ‘Iron Giant’ and completing their four movies to take back.

As they arrived, they were surprised to find Stan waiting for them. He seemed nervous, but seeing him whole and on his feet, led Georgie to breathe normally again. He asked if he could come in, and they all welcomed him inside. He explained once seated, what had truly been worrying him from going back. He told them that the Dead Lights had shown him that the only possible way he wouldn’t be able to be on their way would be if he ‘took himself off the board’. He let that sink in, and everyone was very upset at this. He admitted, with tears in his eyes, that he had thought about it while in the bathroom. But he couldn’t do it, in part thanks to what Georgie had said. Afterward, Patty also talked to him, being as patient as she had always been with him.

“She and I met in college. She was in my German class. She was my only friend back then. We both saw the best and worst of each other. For a long time, I was so scared to confess my feelings that she beat me to it, asking me out first. I know, deep down, that none of what IT showed me is probably true. But the thought of any of you dying, because of me, or her being forced to … to… bury me before I can ask her to be my wife, it’s just… terrifying.” He broke down, and they shared a group hug to comfort them all.

Afterward, Stan told them he would go with them, murderous clown or not. This filled Georgie with hope, as it wouldn’t have been the same without Stan. Everyone hugged him again, individually, and invited him to stay for their movie night. Thankfully, he hadn’t seen any of the movies and even presented them with something that would, according to him, make up for the screaming and worrying from earlier.

“After you, all left, and I was slightly better, Patty remembered something. She hadn’t put two and two together until she looked at what we would do tomorrow.” From the bag he had brought with him, he showed them a newspaper clipping, dated two weeks before. It was an announcement which read:

_Meet & Greet! William Denbrough as he presents his newest novel:_

**Lost in the Rain**

_Starry Night Bookstore & Café Friday, **April 7th at 6 p.m.**_

_The author will be signing books and taking pictures with those who buy VIP tickets. Get them before they run out!_

“That’s tomorrow!” Eddie remarked.

“But how are we going to get close enough to talk to him for more than a few minutes? Unless we each stand in line and tell him everything as each new person passes for a signature?” Ben asked, but once again, Stan seemed full of surprises.

“Patty offered her VIP tickets, she says it’s for a good cause and guesses that since we are all old friends, Bill won’t mind signing her book later, after all the clown business is over.” This made everyone laugh, with Bev remarking: “Have I told you how much I love her, Stan? She’s a perfect addition to the Losers, that is if she doesn’t mind being called a Loser?”

“Not at all, she said she would be an honorary Loser gladly.” They settled down, Mike and Ben moving the mattress from the guest bedrooms over to the living room, while Eddie and Stan set the movies and Georgie helped Bev prepare the snacks. They all changed into comfortable clothes and started their movie marathon. They choose the animated movies first and were bawling the end of their first one, ‘The Iron Giant’. ‘Tarzan’ was instantly a favorite even with Stan and Eddie calling out the discrepancies of a man being able to survive in the jungle. While they took a break to stretch and go to the bathroom, Georgie was left alone with Stan.

“Thank you, Georgie. And, I’m glad you are back.” Stan’s tone was a little sad, but he still smiled for Georgie, the same smile he gave whenever Georgie learned something new he was proud to show him, or he recognized a bird that Stan had told him about. Georgie finally felt the peace he expected from finally getting another Loser back. He was tired, even more than yesterday, but he was content. And tomorrow, he would finally be able to see his brother. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He wished the clock would move faster.

Georgie smiled brightly at Stan and used his shoulder for the next movies. He fell asleep there, surrounded by what had become in such a few days, his family. Hopefully, he would be able to find their missing members tomorrow, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m here as promised! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Does anyone recognize our furry friend and where I got him from? (Just as a note, I’m all for the current #BLM movement that’s going on, :c please don’t think I’m on the side of the police just for liking the TV show which I won’t mention bc I’ll be giving the answer away :v) 
> 
> Anyway, it was very fun to write this chapter! I loved writing Patty! And Cheddar too! Stan is very brave for standing alongside his friends! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblrs! For updates and extra snippets on my stories, go to [@CreativemessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) and for general reblogs of everything and nothing check out [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)


	7. CHAPTER 7: “Fret not dear heart, let not them hear”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Georgie sat up gasping, wetness running down his cheeks. It was morning, and he was back in Ben’s living room. Mike sat a short distance away, hands help up, talking to him. But the loudness of his heart made it hard to understand. Maybe he was still trapped in the dream, and just to confirm it, his hand clasped his amulet, thankfully around his neck this time. Mike now was demonstrating inhales and exhales exaggeratedly, leading Georgie to copy it, until he could hear normally again and his heart didn’t seem like it would jump and leave him behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance :c

** CHAPTER 7: “Fret not dear heart, let not them hear” **

Georgie woke with a start, it seemed to be the middle of the night and the television now showed only static. His neck hurt, from having fallen asleep sitting against the sofa. He looked around and realized he was alone, which immediately made his stomach drop. Everything was the same, the empty bowls which had contained their snacks for the movies, the pillows, and mattresses that they had arranged, but no other Loser was in sight. Georgie got up and tried to turn on the lights but nothing changed, not even after several flickers to the switch.

What did change however was the tv turning off and darkness suddenly surrounding him. His first thought was that this was some sort of prank but none of the others would have done something like this, so he must be dreaming. As he contemplated this in the pitch dark, he heard the front door open which let a ray of light shine flood into the room. He was starting to feel eyes watching him from the darkness, and dream or no dream, he thought it would be safer if he were in the light, so he raced to the door.

He passed and quickly shut it behind him, but he realized that the light he had seen was from a flashlight left on the floor. He picked it up, and now armed with light tried the door but it wouldn’t budge. He turned around and the light made it easier to see his new surroundings. He had expected the outside hall of Ben’s apartment, but he found himself instead on a giant cave. Being on his pajamas, and with no shoes, he grew uncomfortable as he realized that any steps further would make him trudge through the water. Just as he was thinking that maybe he could try the door again, he heard a tiny whisper, barely discernable.

“ _Georgie_ ….” His name called from a voice he didn’t realize he had dearly missed. Helen was calling to him. A part of him knew that it was a bad idea, but still, he called out. Again, he heard her whisper to him, and the other side of him felt hopeful that maybe she had some way of reaching to him from the Dead Lights. He took a deep breath and jumped fully into the cave, feeling uncomfortable with his feet underneath the murky water. He was thankful still that it just came up to his knees; he would have hated to have to swim in this.

“Eddie would hate this, this smells like sewers.” This made him pause, realizing that he probably was in sewer water, and he only knew one place that existed in the sewers. He turned back around, completely sure he would not be going further as this was _a very bad idea_ he was stopped dead on his tracks.

“ _Georgie, why won’t you help us?_ ”

He turned his head and there she stood. As the years had gone by and he had grown up, he had turned out to be much taller than his oldest friend. She barely reached his shoulders, and Helen had hated it. She still lovingly called him short stack occasionally, even more, due to his height. She wore what she had always done on the island, a white dress, but it looked more yellowish in contact with the murky and gross water. He frowned, he knew this was not real and he should just ignore it but the voice that spoke next was not one he could ignore and much worse to hear.

“ _You shouldn’t be here._ ” His brother stood now where Helen had been, but he was the Billy he remembered, 12-year-old Bill. He had to look down to meet his eyes.

“ _You are only making things worse. You are going to get us all_ **killed**.” Bill spoke quietly and slowly as he did back when he didn’t want his stutter to be present.

“You aren’t real. None of this is real. We are going to beat you.” Georgie didn’t know if it was all part of his imagination, or if Pennywise had finally awoken and somehow had invaded his dreams. Still, Georgie wouldn’t take any chances. Having said this he turned swearing he wouldn’t be pulled into a trap and started to waddle back into dry land.

“ **And how will you without this?** ” On younger Not-Bill’s hand, he held Georgie’s amulet, white clear against the darkness all around. Georgie felt his breathing stop, as he patted his chest and felt a shot of fear dive straight into his heart upon not finding his amulet where it was meant to be.

“Give that back. Now.” Georgie didn’t want to get close but he would be damn if he let the clown, dream or no, have such an object. Younger Not-Bill ignored him, turning his attention to the ceiling. HE continued as if Georgie had never interrupted him, and his words froze Georgie.

“ **Or without your friends?** ”

Georgie knew it would be bad before he looked up, but it so much worse. The bodies of all past victims were suspended in mid-air, arms higher up as if hanging from invisible threads like marionettes. Blood still seems to be fresh on faces and bodies, clothes hanging on thin shoulders, and more often than not with deep gashes and darkened from being in such a filthy place. Most were missing limbs and had hair tangled and covering their face, but he could recognize all of those on the island of the turtles. Closest to him not so high from the ground were also all the Losers, the adult versions. They too were bloodied, empty eyes forever wide open in fear. Their wounds still oozed bright red blood, as if they had been just killed. He swallowed, trying to take small steps back and trying to keep a running mantra of ‘this isn’t real’ to not panic further. But then the bodies turned as one towards him, their eyes shining impossibly bright now.

“ ** _COME PLAY WITH US GEORGIE!_** ” Their voices echoed in the vast cavern, and Georgie had to cover his ears, repeating ‘It’s not real, it’s not real!’ over and over, as they all chanted his name. He felt his brother’s twin lay a hand on his head, also saying his name. As he felt the hand start to grow into twisted claws and felt them slowly pierce his head, he woke with a start.

Georgie sat up gasping, wetness running down his cheeks. It was morning, and he was back in Ben’s living room. Mike sat a short distance away, hands help up, talking to him. But the loudness of his heart made it hard to understand. Maybe he was still trapped in the dream, and just to confirm it, his hand clasped his amulet, thankfully around his neck this time. Mike now was demonstrating inhales and exhales exaggeratedly, leading Georgie to copy it, until he could hear normally again and his heart didn’t seem like it would jump and leave him behind.

“Better?” Mike’s voice was back once more, and Georgie nodded, still too shaken to speak. Mike didn’t expect him to do it nor push him for an answer, he simply opened his arms and took the younger man’s in them. Georgie let himself cry, as he hadn’t since he had woken in the afterlife to learn he was dead. Mike rubbed his back and held him. Georgie felt someone come from behind and hug him and Mike. It was Ben, although Georgie didn’t know where he had come from.

It took him ten minutes to calm down, and by then, Ben had gone to fetch him some tissues and a glass of water. Georgie still shook occasionally but he was glad to have the two others with him. He explained what he had dreamed about, and the Losers understood completely, even telling him some of the dreams they remembered getting after their first fight against IT. Mike said that he still got those dreams around the same date, every year. Ben admitted to never liking the dark and having no idea why he expected big yellow eyes to suddenly appear from it later on in life. Georgie asked where the others were, and it turned out that Eddie and Stan had gone out early to pick up Patty from her brother’s house and let Stan take a shower. Bev was getting ready in the bathroom.

Ben told Georgie that the other shower was available, and the teen took the chance to clear his head. Once finished, he came back out and found Bev already there, helping Ben this time with their breakfast. It was still relatively early, only 9, but he was already very hungry. Bev and Ben were making French toast and hash browns, and he offered to help them with the orange juice. Georgie felt better after his talk with Mike and Ben, and just casually mentioned his nightmare to Bev, after she expressed her surprise at him being awake. She understood as well and didn’t even ask him for any details, only admitting that she too still had nightmares. Just as they were finishing up, Eddie, Stan, and Patty with a happy Cheddar came through the door. Patty hugged everyone and kissed their cheeks, which made Georgie blush. Cheddar was happy to beg for belly rubs from everyone, and Georgie was glad that he and Mike had picked up the mattresses from the night before, placing them in their rightful places. Patty and Stan assured Ben that Cheddar wouldn’t pee inside the home, and the recently arrived sat down to eat. Cheddar, per Patty’s order, stayed underneath the table and didn’t beg for any food but he didn’t have to in the end. Georgie saw all of them at one point or another reach down or ‘accidentally’ drop their napkin or fork, knowing that they were passing the happy corgi some food. Patty pretended not to notice and only Stan stared with a slight frown whenever any of the others would do it, but he didn’t mention it either so they kept it up. Afterward, Patty and Eddie did the dishes, while they all talked about how to get to Bill later in the evening.

Georgie had remembered during his shower that he would be reuniting with his brother later today, and the dream was out of his mind, replaced by excitement. Suddenly, the feeling Mike had started to call the ‘Loser Locator’ made itself known. Georgie raced towards the bedroom, where the map had been placed on the bedside table by Mike for safekeeping, excited because he knew that it could only mean they were about to locate their second-to-last Loser. Georgie knew it wouldn’t be regarding Bill since they already knew where to find him. Just like with Bev, whose whereabouts they found through other means, Bill wouldn’t be located within the map. Which left only one Loser yet to locate.

He raced back, the other’s knowing what to expect except for Stan and Patty, and it wasn't long before they were clearing the coffee table of glasses and some plates. Patty ‘oooh’ed as soon as Georgie set down the map and his amulet began to glow. When finally he stopped, they all stared at the location, not far from them.

“The Natural History Museum? That can’t be right, are we sure this is Richie?” Eddie was as perplexed as everyone else.

“He’s the last one to locate since we already know where to find my brother. This is Richie’s current location and where we will find him.” Georgie felt very sure.

“Maybe growing up changed Richie more than we imagine. Anything is possible.” Mike remarked, getting his shoes ready.

“Richie? No way, I would have expected to find Stan in the Museum but _Richie_? He hated history when we were kids, what would he be doing there?” Eddie kept being suspicious, even as he followed in getting ready for their trip.

“Maybe he went as a tourist? Mike, did mention yesterday that Richie’s last whereabout placed him in Boston, right? He might be here on vacation.” Ben tried to reason, but that didn’t sound like Richie, Georgie wasn’t doubting the magic that had already located everyone else even if it didn’t sound quite like Richie. But the ways they had found each of them were unique and crazy experiences. He would trust this once again.

“I agree with Eddie, the only reason I can think of him being there might be because he was forced there.” Stan helped Patty ready Cheddar, who was happy to be going back out. She mentioned that the Museum wouldn’t allow the sweet dog entrance unless he was a service dog, but that thankfully Central Park was crossing the street, so they would be fine.

“Maybe he’s on a date, you guys. We will see when we get there, won’t we?” Bev mentioned, which strangely made Eddie quiet down quickly. Bev was smiling though and threw Georgie a wink that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it meant.

Stan surprised them with his rented car, which turned out to be a van that could fit them all. He and Eddie had rented it before picking up Patty and Cheddar, as they both realized they couldn’t keep on getting taxis each time they went all out, not if their numbers were to increase.

They got to the Museum pretty fast, Stan being a careful but steady driver. Georgie had joked that he wanted to try driving but had been chewed out by everyone for such a terrible idea. After this, Patty asked him about his education, and they all realized that Georgie had never even finished elementary school. He said that he remembered his father starting to teach Bill and could probably do it. This only added to the fuel as they realized that Georgie was technically dead, and after everything, they would probably have to explain how he came back after being presumed dead for the last several years. Georgie didn’t want to worry them with his fears of whether he would get to stay after everything was over, but it was still nice how everyone was worried, with Patty quickly promising to speak to her uncle about what could be done.

They parked and paid for their parking spot, saying goodbye to Cheddar, who upon seeing the Park, couldn’t contain his full body wiggles in excitement. Stan kissed Patty on the cheek and she waved to everyone, as she was forced by an excited puppy to move along across the street. Once they all made sure she was out of sight, they entered the building. Georgie could only remember being inside a museum once on a school trip, but this Museum was very, very different. The giant dinosaur skeleton at the front was truly magnificent, and suddenly Bev said she was glad she had grabbed her camera, as this was the first time she had ever been here.

“Will we be splitting off or not?” Eddie asked, looking at the others who had formed a circle facing each other, out of the way of the main entrance of course. Everyone looked towards Georgie, who reminded them that he would be directed straight towards Richie, and unless they all wanted to explore, he didn’t mind them all going together. They all agreed that sightseeing could be done once they had found their Trashmouth, so off they went, following Georgie as he was guided by his amulet.

Like when they had been looking for Stan, anyone even remotely looking like Richie would pull their attention, but none were him. They still got to see some of the Museum’s greatest rooms but seemed to always be missing Richie. After half an hour of them going back and forth between exhibits with still no sign of their friend, Eddie huffed and sat down on a bench, obviously frustrated.

“It’s almost like the idiot knows we are looking for him and is making us do loops around this place.” Eddie groaned, and Georgie thought that it would very much something Richie would do. But the whole Museum was massive, and still, they had a lot to explore. Not only was it massive, but there were also a lot of people around, making their job harder. They kept going, until Georgie noticed his shoelace was untied, stepping into the side to not disturb anyone coming out of the Wild Animals Exhibit, he stood back up and realized the others in their bickering and talking about all they saw, hadn’t noticed he was missing. A class of what seemed to be 10-year-olds was also passing by, so he had to wait for them as well, before going to catch up. Suddenly, the way they had been going felt wrong to him and as he turned to the exhibit, he realized the pull was here, and stronger too.

Without the class of 30 kids around, the exhibit suddenly looked less crowded. Starring at the Lions, was a young woman, her back turned to him. Georgie felt the pull lead to her, and he realized that it was the same as when he had found Patty before Stan. Whoever she was, this girl had to know Richie. Georgie approached and realized she was sketching something in a big pad. He tapped her shoulder, which made her jump. His thought process halted for a moment, and he flushed upon realizing his first thought of her was that she was very cute and around his age. He felt bad because she could very well be Richie’s girlfriend just like Patty had been, but somewhere inside he hoped it wasn’t the case.

“Ah, sorry if I’m blocking you. Go ahead.” She moved slightly to the side, and he realized she mistook his actions for wanting to see the exhibit. He was still dealing with feelings he was not prepared to have, so he thought of the first thing to say that wasn’t just straight-up asking about Richie, even if he knew that they were pressed for time.

“No, I’m sorry if I startled you. I was curious to see what you were sketching. May I?” She looked down at her pad, seemingly surprised that someone was interested in her activities. She smiled after a second of thought, and Georgie hoped she wasn’t with Richie.

“Sure but it’s just a very basic sketch. I want to keep going to get to as many exhibits as possible. I’ll make it cleaner later at home.” Georgie had often envied his brother’s skills in both writing and drawing. Bill’s sketches had always been so very detailed, coming as natural as his ability to tell the best bedtime stories. Looking at the sketch, he felt awed just as he did with any of Bill’s masterpieces. For being a quick sketch, the image of the two mighty lions in front of them was great. Georgie couldn’t tell how she could ‘finish it’ at home when he already saw it as perfect, and he told her this without really thinking of it. She laughed, snorting a little at the end and covering her mouth. Georgie thought that it was the cutest laugh he had heard, and he was losing his mind at such thoughts. _What was wrong with him?_

“I envied my brother’s ability to draw and create from nothing. This is incredible, you have a lot of talent.” He gave her back her sketching pad, trying to avoid the fact that their hands touched. It was her turn to blush, as she put away the pad and put her hair behind her ears.

“It’s nothing magnificent, it’s just a silly hobby. My brother wants me to pursue it for a career, but my parents would disown me if I even mentioned it as a joke.” She gazed around, suddenly nervous.

“Your brother? I’d say he has the right idea, maybe if you talked to your parents they would –“ Georgie was cut off, as a voice rang behind them, making them jump and realize they had been talking all alone in the exhibit.

“AHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!” A man wearing a terrible Hawaiian printed shirt and big thick glasses was racing towards them, and like that, Georgie had found Richie Tozier. He was completely focused on the woman beside him, who groaned out loud at his appearance. Richie hadn’t changed much from Georgie’s memories except for the fact that he had gotten much taller. If Georgie wasn’t mistaken, so far, Richie was the tallest of them, probably even beating Stan and Ben.

He was widely ignored as he came closer, angry it seemed Georgie could tell by his wide smile spreading across his cheeks that he wasn’t.

“Found you, you little scurrying rabbit. And with that, we are done! I’ve seen far more of this museum than I would have liked. Honestly, this is the worst possible torture you could have thought up.” Richie crossed his arms and proceeded to turn around from her and Georgie, who stood side by side. Georgie kept silent, watching as the young woman rolled her eyes and copied his stance. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated with Richie. Her next words startled Georgie, who tried to dig through his memories to find her.

“Oh brother dearest, had it been up to me I would have made you look at each exhibit here. This game was the only way I was going to get any time at all. There is interesting stuff all around, how could you not be even a little bit curious about anything here? You can’t tell me you were bored trying to find me. And-And! I demand a rematch, I got caught up talking to this _cut-uh - random guy_ who said my sketch was nice, so your win is one at all.” This finally made Richie turn around now his attention completely on Georgie, gaze darting quickly between both teens. Richie narrowed his eyes at him, and Georgie had the inexplicable urge to flee the area. Never before had Richie ever looked at him with so much distrust.

“Is that so? And what are this “random guy’s” intentions towards my sweet and innocent little sister, hmm?” He had made quotations with his hands as he said ‘random guy’, circling and getting far too close to Georgie, in a display of intimidation. Georgie would have laughed but mind went blank, all thoughts of murderous clowns and being brought back to life left him to his fate as he just as stuttered and spluttered that there were no intentions at all. Richie’s apparent sister came to his rescue, getting in between the two men. She was shorter than Richie and Georgie, but she didn’t let that stop her.

“Excuse you?! I don’t need you acting all overprotective on me, Rich, I can take care of myself! And we were just talking, you sicko.” Richie narrowed his eyes further, coming around her to get even closer to Georgie, who back away with arms raised.

“The folks told me to take care of you Anneth, and I take my big brother responsibility seriously, now step aside, I gotta ask your boyfriend if he has ever killed anyone.” Georgie’s blood ran cold and Anneth(?) gasped, both of them shouting at the same time:

“I’m not her boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

Georgie wished the others were there because, despite all the playfulness, Richie did seem to be serious about doubting his intentions, of which he had none at all! He was going into a panic because now Anneth was looking very angry and he wasn’t at all comfortable being in the middle of their sibling fight. As someone who had similar sibling fights, albeit as kids and much less serious, he knew this could get ugly. Anneth was, to his further dismay, raising her long sleeves to further up her arms and Georgie stood now in between them just in case he needed to stop her from killing her brother. Just as he was pleading with Maturin to help him, a voice interrupted them, stealing their attention to the main entrance.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” It was Eddie and Georgie could cry at the reinforcements. He came alone, no other Losers with him, but still, he could now try to make Richie stop trying to throttle him and try to make Anneth stop trying to throttle her brother in turn. Eddie stopped as he saw who Georgie stood with, both Tozier siblings turning to gaze in question to their new arrival. Eddie was gazing open-mouthed at Richie. For once, it seemed that the Trashmouth was silent also staring at Eddie in confusion. Eddie was the first to break the silence.

“Richie?” He sounded very hopeful, and Georgie tried to convey that he had yet to reveal it all, but Eddie wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m…. sorry… do we know each other? I mean, if you know my name then you know me, but I ask because to tell you the truth I don’t know who the hell you are and that makes me feel… _bad_? Like I feel bad for not knowing you because it almost feels like I should, but nothing is coming up and I-” Eddie had moved and his proximity to the taller man had made his ramblings stop in their tracks. Georgie felt it was better to give them some distance, shaking his head before Anneth could interrupt them.

Eddie smiled, shaking his head, and with three words he made Richie stumble back as if he had been punched in the face.

“ _Beep beep_ , trash mouth.”

Georgie knew somehow that he wouldn’t stay up by himself, so he stepped forward to hold onto Richie, less he fell to the floor. His gaze didn’t waver from Eddie, who finally noticed Richie’s sister. Both gazed with amazement and curiosity, Eddie frowning slightly and Georgie trying to convey that she wasn’t Richie’s girlfriend, as he had first mistaken, they did encounter Patty and she had turned out to be Stan’s, so he had guessed it had been the same in Richie’s case. Eddie shot him a look, which Georgie responded with one of his own, successfully in seem in conveying that he hadn’t yet said anything to Richie and that she wasn’t as Eddie probably thought. He seemed to understand, gaze snapping back to Richie, who hadn’t yet said anything. Which led Eddie once again to fill the silence.

“Rich, of course, you know me. We used to be friends, best friends even. You were a little shit most of the time, but you were still our friend. Remember? Back in Derry, ever since we met up in first grade and you helped me get away from Henry Bowers.” Eddie explained to a still gaping Richie, his look being mirrored on his sister’s face. Suddenly, at the mention of Derry, Richie straightened and came out of Georgie’s hold, coming closer to Eddie. Their height difference might be very funny later, but right now everyone held their breath for Richie’s response.

“Eds?” He sounded hopeful as if his whole being depended on the answer to this old nickname. But his reaction to Eddie’s words wasn’t expected.

“Don’t call me that asshole.”

Richie raced to the nearest trashcan and vomited. So far, Georgie hadn’t seen any of them with such an extreme reaction, but he was surprised that they had yet to get someone who fainted at the news, although now that he remembered, Eddie had come close. He had looked very pale back at his place.

Eddie had raced as soon as Richie heavings were heard, handing him a water bottle and some tissue from his fanny pack. The whispered question startled Georgie from his thoughts, and he remembered that he wasn’t alone.

“Soooo, seeing as your friend knows my brother, might telling me your name?” Anneth was worried but held back as soon as Eddie had made his way to Richie’s side, now turning to him and with that, he realized that yes, he hadn’t yet introduced himself. He extended his hand, which she took after snorting, seeming to go along with his strange mannerism. Usually one would shake hands at the start, and they had already been in each other’s presence for at least 15 minutes, but Georgie’s mother always said one had to be polite in introductions.

“I’m Georgie, nice to meet you, Anneth right?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that, I hate my full name, just Ann is fine.” Georgie thought it was a beautiful name, but kept these thoughts to himself, locking them up where they would never see the light of day again.

“Ann it is then. I actually also know your brother, we were looking for him.” Ann raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms once more.

“So you were just talking to me to get to my brother. I’m wounded, Georgie. I thought what we had was special.” She looked sad, and Georgie tripped over his own words to explain that he hadn’t known who she was nor that she was related to Richie while trying to not mention his ‘Turtle Powers’ because who knew if she wouldn’t immediately think him crazy? Her laughter made him realize she had played him, and he laughed along. Eddie and Richie finally approached, Eddie guiding Richie to a bench near them, and Georgie followed them.

“How are you feeling Richie?”

“Like shit, thanks for asking. Who are you again?” Richie was disorientated, but he seemed to not have forgotten about finding Georgie alone with his sister.

“Let’s take it easy, first ok? What do you remember from Derry?” Eddie interrupted them and Georgie was grateful. By Richie’s last reaction, letting him know Georgie was back from the dead might make him freak out again, so he was thankful to Eddie for taking his attention away. Richie looked in pain as he scrunched up his eyes, a clear sign he was trying to dig through memories buried under 10 years-worth of rubble.

“I.. remember you, Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie just rolled his eyes at that nickname but let him continue. “I remember, my childhood.. the Losers… and… and… _the damn Clown_.” He hissed out the last word, looking down at Eddie’s arm, which Georgie knew Eddie had broken during an encounter with IT.

“Good, good, it’s good you remember. Because, bad news, we are going back. He’s going to wake up again and go into a murderous rampage, and we are the only ones who can stop him.” Georgie knew that Eddie probably felt it was best to rip away the whole bandage. Richie reacted with a full-body shudder but didn’t go back to the trashcan.

“Says who? We saw that fucker disappear down that well underneath those damn sewers. How are you so sure he’s going to come back?” Richie looked scared but tried to mask it with anger. Eddie remained calm in the face of Richie’s near screaming, simply pointing towards Georgie.

“Because of him, Rich. Who does he remind you of?” Richie seemed to be trying to refute Eddie’s statement, calling it silly before he took a good and hard look at Georgie.

“He … sorta looks like… Bill, Big Bill. But that’s impossible he isn’t Bill, he almost looks like he could be-“ Richie stopped himself right there, turning back to Eddie, the two of them communicating without words. Eddie crossed his arms and nodded.

“Richie, I know this is a lot of information to take in, but believe me, it is me. And I’ll prove it to you. You thought me my first word when you and Bill babysat me for one afternoon. You almost crapped your pants when I wouldn’t stop repeating it until my parents arrived and they believed my first word to be ‘Bill’ when it was my second.” Richie then proceeded to repeat that same word, and said nothing else, still gazing with clear pain in his eyes at Georgie.

“ ** _Fuck_**.”

His eyes filled with tears and he suddenly leaped and crushed Georgie in a massive hug, babbling in happiness, pain forgotten for now. At that moment, they heard more footsteps and the remaining Losers came in, saw Richie depraving Georgie of precious oxygen, and threw themselves in a stampede towards all of them. Georgie didn’t know how he managed to detangle himself from Richie, he guessed he took in the taller man’s distraction from everyone else screaming his name to duck underneath, grab Ann and leave poor Eddie to his fate now crushed against Richie in their tearful reunion.

Ann looked thoughtful, but still, she smiled towards her brother and his friends. She had questions, but for now, she seemed to be holding back. Suddenly, Richie sought her out and beckoned her over.

“Ann, come here! I want you to meet some loser friends of mine.” She turned to Georgie as if asking if it was safe to approach after he nodded she went along, standing at her brother’s side. He grabbed her arm and wobbled it around in a wave. “Everyone, this is my little sister, Ann Tozier. Say ‘hello, Losers’.”

“Hi, mystery friends of Richie that he has never mentioned.” Richie pouted at her answer but quickly introduced everyone. He stumbled on Ben, promising to come back to him and his ‘total makeover’. Bev asked how it had happened that he knew had a sister only to quickly scream at him to stop when Richie tried to explain sex via ‘the birds and the bees’. Ann answered after she had placed her hand on Richie’s mouth, saying she had been adopted and had replaced Richie as their parents’ favorite child. She was then disgusted when Richie licked her hand and proceeded to call her the ‘baby of the family’, which led them once more into dangerous territory in Georgie’s eyes. This time, Ben and Mike stopped the oncoming fight by asking more about Ann, while Georgie quickly breathed in, thankful that he was not a terrible person by forgetting about Ann, and rather glad that no one else had any idea Richie had a sister either. He felt once again such an incredible feeling of peace, looking at everyone hugging and reuniting. And if he smiled just a little bit more brightly when Ann directed a smile to him, well he would keep that to himself. He also realized that soon, his family would be complete. He couldn’t wait for his brother to join them. But here and now, he was very happy, as he hadn’t been before.

They decided to move as they were attracting a crowd of curious onlookers and the disapproving glares of more than one guard or museum worker who was not happy for their volume, as no Loser seemed to want to tone it down. Georgie suggested they get out and meet up with Patty and everyone agreed. When questioned as to who Patty was, Richie immediately catcalled Stan and called him lucky. He hadn’t met her yet, but he knew that if the others approved of her (given their excited shouts) she had to be cool.

They found her on the way to look for them, almost across the street but they all instead crossed over to the park, where introductions were made. Richie was all over Patty, wanting to know her and how she had met and fallen for Stan. Ann was all over Cheddar, who was happy to meet anyone who gave him pats and belly rubs. The happy group made their way to a more secluded area of the park, where only the occasional runner or couple would pass them by, but generally away from prying ears. Not that anyone would truly believe them if they overheard their story, but they were also still keeping Bev from the general public and sought out a little privacy to have everyone comfortable.

Georgie just hoped that Richie and Ann would believe his crazy tale. At least, Richie did believe him on his identity, but he couldn’t hope to get lucky with the second person out of the Losers who heard their story. Patty stood behind Stan as the Losers sat on a table and started to recount exactly what had happened and what their plans were. Georgie felt suddenly like it would be too much, his memory of his nightmare coming in the worst possible time, so he offered to take Cheddar to sniff at the nearby trees, promising to not get lost again. He knew that he had told his story enough that the others wouldn’t miss any details for Richie and Ann.

After about 10 minutes, he had decided to lay down next to a tired and dozing dog and had closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze and the shade of the tree they were under. He heard someone approach and sit by him, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“That was just the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard. I’m a skeptic for this sort of thing you know, because of an alien clown? People coming back from the dead by a space turtle who is also, by the way, God? Man, I wish you were making it up. But somehow, someway, I believe it, as crazy as it sounds, you know?” This did make Georgie open his eyes, looking up at Ann, who was cross-legged and pulling on blades of grass, obviously needing something to do with her hands.

“Why?” Georgie hadn’t asked this of anyone else, but he wanted to know why she would go for something so crazy when she said that it was unbelievable.

“I know my brother. He helped me go through a lot of shit years ago, never leaving me to my pity parties when I became part of his family. We could relate to one another, both lonely and considered losers by others. He’s one of the strongest people I know. He’s an ass and too protective of me, but I still love him. And I have never seen him as comfortable as I see him right now, with all his friends. It’s like there was this whole other part of him that was locked away, along with his happiness. And if he says that a killer alien shape-shifting clown is going to come back and you must all go and destroy him? I believe him. And besides, you don’t strike me as the kind of person who knows how to lie, you look too soft for that.” He sat up spluttering once more, joining in her laughter as he realized she had, once again, been toying with him.

He too could see the difference in each of the losers, just like Ann said. It was almost like they were missing parts of themselves and had just gotten them back. And he could tell that Patty could see it too. She would suddenly quietly observe Stan and the others interact, almost like she couldn’t believe how carefree her boyfriend could be. Like right now, as whatever Richie said made him push the trash mouth almost off the bench, which led to the others laughing just as hard for their antics. Patty simply smiled while Bev told them to behave since they were out in public and if not, they would not get dinner. Stan and Richie played along, and Ben joined in their banter, Richie now asking him what exactly he had done to himself.

Georgie was getting hungry, so he stood up and asked what they would be doing for lunch. Ann, standing beside him, mentioned that there was a pizza place not far that she and Richie had already tried out and everyone agreed it would be good to get some food before setting off to look for Bill. This peaked Richie’s attention, steered away from him calling Eddie short and trying to pick a fight. He was excited to get to see Bill and asked why they weren’t getting to him now. They explained what they had found and suddenly Richie smacked his forehead and said:

“William Denbrough! So that’s why I bought his book!” Which was followed by some others asking ‘You too?’ which led to Georgie explaining to Ann who his brother was and how they had been finding the others. She took a hold of his amulet, with his permission, and a sudden full-body chill went through his body. She let go and said that it was warm to the touch, asking if he was alright. So far, no one but himself had touched it, and he didn’t know what this meant. Putting it out of his mind, they started for the restaurant. They walked since the restaurant was not far, and Stan refused to waste more time trying to locate a parking spot anyway.

They were seated at a large table and asked Richie and Ann about their lives. Richie explained that he had only come to the city because Ann had asked it as a favor while she looked at the options for university. Richie was planning to leave for Los Angeles as soon as he delivered Ann back to their parents.

“Guess you are going back home on your own and I’ll be taking a detour to ol’ Derry.” Richie said in between bites of the large pizza they had ordered. The whole table was silent, as Ann turned a glower at Richie. Her brother was too busy making some very obscene sounds at the pizza in his mouth. When he finally realized no one was speaking he turned to his irate sister, asking a garbled ‘what?’.

“I am not going back home, are you kidding? I’m coming with you to your clown infested town.”

“What?! No way I’m letting you within ten feet of Derry, are you crazy? Mom and Dad would kill me! Did you not hear us when we detailed the shit we went through back when we were kids?!” Richie had set his food down, while everyone else tried to avoid their fight. Some of them tried to continue eating as if nothing was wrong, but the siblings weren’t subtle nor quiet.

“That’s precisely why I’m coming with you! What am ** _I_** supposed to tell our parents when I show up alone? ‘Ohh sorry, Mom and Dad, but Richie met up with some friends in New York and they all went back to the shitty town you came from to beat up a demonic clown or die trying. But it’s ok, he said he had all done it before, so he should be fine.’?! As if! I’m coming with you, clown or no.” She crossed her arms and turn with her head held high, while Richie passes a hand through his face, in obvious exasperation.

“Of course you don’t mention the clown or even that I’m going back. But they’ll tan my hide if you go back alone. How about this? You stay here and wait with Patty, yes? You keep each other company, wait for us to come back, but you are **_not_** getting anywhere near Pennywise, he’s dangerous, Ann! I don’t want him using you to get to me.” Richie stared at Stan, who had been about to drink water and was reluctant to be dragged into this sibling spat.

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem, what do you think hon?” Stan turned to Patty, who did sip her drink, calmly put it down, and looked straight at her boyfriend.

“No.”

“No?”

“Stanley Uris, if you believe for one second that I wasn’t going with you, you don’t know me at all. I’m coming with you. As Ann said, I’m not letting you go alone on some twisted sense of heroism.” Stan didn’t know what to say. Richie groaned while Ann pumped her fist in the air, considering the fight won in her favor.

“Oh, not you too. Are you out of your minds? This is a cannibalistic clown that knows your greatest fears and uses them against you. He used dead Georgie to torture Bill when we were kids. He **_ate_** Georgie, for fuck’s sake!”

“I understand your concern Richie, but that won’t make us want to stay while you go and risk your lives. Strength in numbers yes?” Patty spoke to Richie as if he were a child who didn’t understand what he was talking about. While Georgie hadn’t thought about it, the sudden imagery of Pennywise using Ann or Patty against them all, or hurting them in any way, made him sick. He understood where each party was coming from, he knew being asked to stay was cruel, not knowing how your loved was faring. But on the other hand, having them there and being terrified of something happening to them was also cruel, especially if something did happen.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but this will be very dangerous, and none of us want to see you hurt. I think it would be best to remain here, as far from that monster as possible.” Ben gave his input, Mike giving it next, but in the opposite direction.

“I say let them decide, I know Richie but hear me out, they know what they are up against, and like Patty said, strength in numbers. Telling them to stay behind is cruel.”

Eddie interjected next, talking over Richie as he tried to retort Mike’s argument. “What’s cruel is forcing Richie and Stan into a whole lot of other worries while we are there. That clown has eyes and ears everywhere, he is going to use them as bait if he doesn’t kill them first. They should stay.”

“Now, I hope none of you boys are saying that they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves, because we took on that fucker as kids, and we did a pretty good job of it. They should be allowed to come if they wish to.” Bev had crossed her arms, winking at Ann and nodding at Patty’s thank you. Richie looked at them all, quickly making the count of the people against and in favor.

“Ok, so if I’m correct in saying Stan the Man that you don’t want the love of your life to go against the fucker, correct?”

“Of course not!”

“Great, then we are at a tie. It all comes down to Georgie. Come on kid, tell us. What do you make of the crazy idea my sweet sister has?”

Everyone stared at Georgie, who grew anxious, but mulled it over. Each side was correct in some aspects. He couldn’t see this going right either way. He thought of what Helen would do in this situation. She would have been completely against them coming, but he remembered that when it came to breaking up fights between the other kids, she always said the same thing towards Georgie.

“If neither side will relent, try to reach a compromise. Neither side wins, nor losses. And if one is unhappy, then they don’t deserve to have a little bit of victory. Having something is better than nothing at all.” But how to apply this to the current situation? Then he realized, he could think of a compromise, but it was just a matter of everyone accepting. Mind made up, he looked at everyone on the table and wished fiercely his brother was there. He had been the indisputable leader and mediator, everyone knew to look to Big Bill for guidance, he wished he had as much confidence as his brother.

“I understand everyone’s concerns, I do. Neither side wishes to see their loved ones hurt or in danger, so how about a compromise? You come with us, but you stay one town away. Maturin warned me that once awake, IT’s control over the whole town was a given. He would know where we are at all times. But in trying to keep us entertained, he won’t have the strength to go so far away from his main source of power and fear. You stay away from town, but close enough that if we need your help, we will call. In return, we will call every two hours to check-in. If we don’t, then you know something has gone wrong and you can come and save our butts. Does that sound good for everyone?”

Only the sound of the other patrons was heard, as everyone pondered over Georgie’s suggestion. Ann was the first to relent and voiced her opinion.

“I guess, it’s better than staying over here so far away. I like the suggestion of you checking in. Who would have thought you were such a diplomat, Georgie?” Patty, Mike, and Bev all nodded in agreement, Mike directing a proud smile his way. Reluctantly, the others also nodded their agreement and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Georgie was surprised his idea had worked, and quickly checked the time, noting they still had another hour before going to meet his brother. He wondered what Bill would have said and realized that maybe his battle was yet to be fought. Richie had said that Pennywise had used Georgie as means to get to him, would Bill deny Georgie the right to do what he had come back for? Bill wouldn’t want to lose him again, so he thought up of all the reasons that might convince his brother that letting him go was good and safe. He only had an hour to figure it, hoping that everyone wouldn’t all hop back into the train of wanting to protect their loved ones and that they would realize that he needed to do this. He could only hope.

As they left the restaurant, everyone agreed to head early to the bookshop. Richie said that considering the place, there might not be so many people waiting.

“Honestly, I like the book but the ending just felt kinda incomplete you know?”

“Beep beep, Richie, I haven’t finished it yet,” Georgie said, and with this, Richie mimed zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key. Eddie rolled his eyes and replied.

“God, if only that worked, we might be able to get five minutes of peace. How do you stand him, Ann?” Richie’s ‘Hey!’ was ignored as Ann told them from the back of the rented van how she had helped Richie out of more than a few tight spots his big mouth had gotten him into as they were growing up.

“She terrorized everyone, it was like having a chihuahua around, kinda like you as a kid, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that you asshole.”

“You love it and missed it.”

“I didn’t remember you, how could I miss something I didn’t remember, genius? And even if I did, I wouldn’t have.” They continued to bicker, Ann, asking his seat neighbor Mike if they were like this as kids too.

Mike said they had learned to ignore their fighting, but that this wasn’t the worst they had seen.

“I remember they used to fight for the silliest of reasons. But it never went past bickering, honestly, the only one who could keep up with Richie was Eddie. Although, I sure don’t miss the jokes about-” Bev was interrupted by Richie asking loudly if Eddie’s mom was still available, leading to Eddie screaming at him and mock hitting him. Stan, still driving, told them that he would park and leave them there if they didn’t shut up. They quieted down but Georgie could still hear them bickering under their breaths in the front with Patty and Stan.

He was nervous, he didn’t think he would be able to stop from bursting out into tears upon seeing Bill in person for the first time since before he had died. Nor where to even begin to convince him it was him. What if he didn’t even remember he used to have a brother? What if leaving Derry left him completely void of anything relating to Pennywise, including the memories of Georgie himself?

As they finally arrived at the corner bookstore, Georgie noted that there weren’t people milling about, so maybe Richie was right in saying that Bill was yet to be as popular as to attract a large crowd. He jumped slightly when Patty placed her hand over his, which had begun to shake and he had made into a fist. She smiled in encouragement, telling Georgie only with her eyes that it was alright. He hoped she could see in his face how grateful he was for her support.

They all came out of the van, waiting for Georgie to make the first move, as he stood in front of the door. He finally took a deep breath when Mike took hold of his shoulder and together, they pushed the door open, hearing the ring of the bell above signal their entrance.

The bookstore was bigger on the inside and had piles and piles of books all around, Georgie couldn’t see how they had any sort of organization to it. An elderly worker came from behind the counter, surprised to see so many people enter her store at once when there was no one else around.

“Welcome! How can I help you, young ones?” She was sweet looking, but Georgie couldn’t find his voice. Mike was there to help him through.

“We’re here for the book signing of William Denbrough?” The sweet lady was confused for a moment, and that set Georgie’s alarms off.

“Oh, dear I’m very sorry, but the author canceled the event.”

“… _What_?” Georgie’s voice rang through the room, as If he had shouted it.

“Yes, he called in just this afternoon. He said he had urgent matters to attend to, some sort of family emergency. He canceled all his book signings in the city, I do believe. I’m sorry if you were excited to meet him. His new book is here if you wish to buy it though.” Getting no response, she shrugged and told them if they needed any help to call for her, stepping into the back of the bookstore, but Georgie wasn’t listening anymore. His entire world shrank and all he could think was that he had missed his opportunity. The other Losers were talking, while Mike shook him slightly. Then, Georgie felt a deep pressure inside his head, enough that it made him cry out and brought him to his knees. The others were around him in seconds, worried for him.

Georgie felt eyes watching him from behind, was the sweet old lady had wandered off to. It was dark, too dark to be normal. He understood at that moment and feared what would come out of the darkness then. A paper boat came along, floating in midair. It landed at his knees, the words ‘S.S. Georgie’ clear on its side, as if his brother had just written them not long ago. Next, a bright red balloon came, which made everyone scramble back, Mike and Ben holding onto to Georgie’s shoulders, willing him to get up and away from the floating balloon.

It popped, tearing a scream from some of the Losers, and a message floated down from inside. Georgie crawled towards it despite the others screaming to get away from it. The words written on it made Georgie scream out in frustration. Written in what seemed like blood, they mocked him, as he hit the ground and cried, his friends surrounding him, lifting him to his feet and all of them running out of the place.

_COME PLAY WITH **ME** , GEORGIE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t bring out the pitchforks, I had every intention of getting Bill at the end of this chapter so all of them would travel to Derry together, honest! But, well, the story said no, and then that happened. I had no idea that was going to happen until the sweet old lady was telling us that Bill had cancelled! I had also already written Georgie’s nightmare before, guess subconsciously I had it there as a bad omen before I knew it was going to be one! :V I know everyone was very excited for Georgie to finally reunite with Bill, and they will! But that’ll be next chapter, promise! I hope you can be satisfied with Richie and Ann Tozier! Now that was intentional, they were always meant to be found before Bill, who would have been last. I hope you guys like Ann, honestly I have read so much fanfic were it is hinted at that Richie has a sister that I just decided to incorporate her in even if it is not canon, bc canon died under mysterious circumstances! :D 
> 
> Scream at me in the comments if you so desire! Let me know what you thought of Ann and Richie! Pennywise is back! We are almost at the end! This is the longest chapter so far of the whole fic, so much happened here! Thank you for reading, love you all! <3 
> 
> Check out my tumblrs! For updates and extra snippets on my stories, go to [@CreativemessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) and for general reblogs of everything and nothing check out [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)


	8. CHAPTER 8: “Think of all the horrors that I promised you I'd bring”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was himself, or at least, it pretended to be. Himself age seven, yellow raincoat on as he held out the paper boat, which Bill was about to take._
> 
> _“BILL!” Mike had been surprised too, but he had found his voice, which made Bill finally turned to look at them. He seemed out of it, as if he wasn’t all there, and Georgie knew that Pennywise had to have gotten inside his head. He was lost to memories and regrets. He was crying, and that broke Georgie's heart even more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I won’t bore you with excuses, rather enjoy your double update and the reunion! Finally!

**CHAPTER 8: “Think of all the horrors that I promised you I'd bring”**

The ride back was filled with silence. Stan made directly for Ben’s place, but Georgie paid no mind. None of the others dared to get him out of his head, but he did register their worried glances. Once back in the apartment, everyone took seats where they could, either taking the couches, the kitchen stools, or the floor. Georgie dropped into the single sofa, holding his head, as the others talked a bit amongst themselves. Suddenly, Ben told everyone to quiet down, saying they needed to decide. No one talked, and Georgie didn’t need to lift his head to know they were looking at him, waiting for him to lead them.

“We know once thing, he’s only got a few short hours head start on us. The employee said that he cancelled before his signing, it’s still a six-hour drive to Derry. If we leave now, we could still catch up, before… before IT does.” Mike reasoned, but Patty gave them something else to dwell on.

“Unless he took a plane, in which case, he could already be there, or close.” Patty softly mentioned, but Georgie still heard her.

“Everybody, hold up, how do we even know that he did go? What if that old lady was him in disguised? What if all of this is a scam to get us there without Bill so we can’t take him down?”

“He’s not supposed to be able to leave Derry, Richie.”

“Maybe now he does, Ben. All of us saw the damn balloon come out of the freaking shadows.”

“He is strongest in Derry, what he showed us was just a party trick to scare us and let us know he called Bill.” Stan stood nearest to Georgie, who had yet to raise his head. Had Pennywise been able to go anywhere, then he wouldn’t have made Bill come to him, so at least he was sure that Stan and Ben were right.

“Guys, we have to decide right now what we are doing. The more time we lose here takes Bill closer to that fucker. Are we taking a plane or driving?” Bev’s voice was more secure, but Eddie shot down her first option.

“We can’t take a plane, Bev. Georgie has no means of identification, we can’t buy him a ticket, they won’t let him on board.” Eddie was right of course, and yet Georgie knew that 6 hours was too long for them to waste.

“I… might have a different idea.” Ann’s voice cut through the Losers yelling back and forth that driving would take too long, Richie casually mentioning that he could probably get Georgie a fake ID just for this, and everyone quickly shooting down the idea. Eddie started a row with Richie of how they would end up locked up by breaking the law, and how it would not help Bill in any way. They still whispered back and forth but everyone else could at least shut up long enough to let Ann speak. Feeling some hope, as he could not himself think of any better idea, Georgie raised his head and found Ann already looking at him. She waited until her brother and Eddie quieted down to explain.

“While they might require IDs for commercial flights, they are not necessary for private flights. That way, Georgie will be able to fly and we will make it to Derry in less time.” Ann’s plan was solid, but there was a problem with it.

“And how are we getting a private plane? None of us here have won the lottery to be able to afford it.” Eddie barely finished his sentence before Richie cut through rudely, as with most of his comments.

“Wait, wait, wait, WE? I though we agreed you would stay at least an hour away, Ann.” Richie’s hands went to his hips, standing over Ann, who rolled her eyes.

“Now isn’t the time to fight about this Rich, you saw he apparently has enough power outside of Derry to be able to send us threatening messages, you really think that we are going to be ok an hour away? At this point, we are no longer able to compromise. He could already know of us, sticking together is our best bet.”

“That’s not what we agreed on-” Richie was interrupted by Georgie’s voice.

“She’s right. Being alone is what got my brother taken, being alone is what got me dead. If we are going to do this, we should stick together, always. And even if you refused, something tells me that Ann and Patty will just follow us. Better for them to stay with us and not be caught unaware.” Georgie’s voice was raspy, and Ann passed him a water bottle. Richie and Stan looked defeated, but they obviously knew that he was right. He turned towards Ann, knowing that if she had suggested it, she had to have a complete plan in mind.

“You mentioned a private plane, something tells me you know where we could find one.” Ann blushed and averted her eyes. Richie perked up at the mention of this, intrigued by not knowing something about his sister.

“I have a friend from school. He is older and graduated 2 years before me. He’s got a private plane here in the city and knows how to fly. He offered me a ride when he heard I would be coming here.” Richie’s spluttering and gasps were shushed by Eddie, who told him not to make a scene. Ann continued.

“If I ask, I’m sure he won’t say no.” Georgie felt hope and nodded, turning to everyone else.

“This is not how I pictured us beginning our journey. You’ve seen it firsthand, how dangerous this is. If anyone is not ok with coming back, I will not stop you. But I’m going to go and rescue my brother.” Everyone shared looks, and slowly, one by one, stood up, nodding. Not one of them backed down, not even Ann or Patty, who were strangers to this whole situation. And yet, they knew the risks and still went ahead.

“All right, then I guess we will make our bags while Ann talks to her friend.” Everyone agreed, Stan and Patty taking Richie and Ann back to their hotel, as they needed to drop off Cheddar and pick up their own stuff. Georgie warned them to always stay at the very least in pairs. Ann said she had her friend’s number in a notebook with her things and would call to let them know what he said. As soon as they were gone, Georgie excused himself to go to the bathroom, Mike going with him and beginning to start putting his pack back in order. Georgie left the bathroom door ajar, only needing to splash cold water on his face to try and stop thinking dark thoughts. He swore that the clown would regret taking his brother. Even if he had to go down with him.

It took about 2 hours for everything to be ready. They waited for the others to come back with news and ordered some takeout. Ben arranged everything so that the penthouse would be completely taken are of while he was away, thus keeping Mike’s truck safe. Eddie called his mom, who had demanded updates on his situation. He of course did not tell her where they were going, only that he would be unable to make any calls for up to a week, and not to report him as missing in the meantime. She agreed, but only after Eddie threatened to just cut all communication with her if she tried to get the police involved in her antics. When the others finally arrived, Ann said that she had gotten to her friend and he had agreed to fly them, dropping them off in a private hangar an hour away from Derry. Stan and Patty had spoken with her brother and they too were all set, so they finished their food and took the rented van to the private airport.

It was at this point, almost 9 pm, but still, the whole airport was alight. They were inspected at the entrance, but once Ann gave them the name of their pilot they were led through. It took them a while, as the hangar was one of the last ones, but already Ann’s friend was waiting for them. He was friendly guy that introduced himself as Jeff. He spun Ann in a big circle as they hugged and chatted a mile a minute about their hometown for a few minutes while they packed all their luggage. Richie was not amused (he had been pretty upset she had never mentioned this Jeff and the siblings had, according to Patty, screamed themselves hoarse in the car) but he was warned by everyone not to piss off their pilot for Bill, so he simply waved hello when addressed and quietly complained to Bev and Stan about him.

Jeff warned them that the winds were hard tonight, so they might take a little bit more time to get to their destination. Still, the trip would only last 2 hours much quicker and thus did not mind it in the least. They climbed on board and buckled up. The plane was not so different from the commercial ones, only smaller in size and for less passengers. Georgie worried more for his brother, so he was terrible company during the trip, while everyone else made small talk or tried to rest up. He could not stop thinking and worrying and gave up on sleep. He was left alone as he guessed everyone wanted to give him space. He held the note the clown had given him, reading it repeatedly. His nightmare from the morning came back, and now every time he read the message; it was his brother’s voice that he heard. He knew it was not good to dwell on it, but if he thought about stopping, he would burst into tears. Ann made her way out of the pilot’s cabin from where she had been invited by Jeff to check out how a plane was piloted and now choose to sit next to him. She didn’t say anything, rather, she took an old magazine from the back of the seat in front of her. She began to read, humming here in there and laughing occasionally. Georgie simply looked out the window, as the lights of New York became lost in the clouds.

“Reading it is not going to help you. You should rest, dead on your feet you won’t be of much help for your brother.” Ann said this as she continued to read, even turning a page in the meantime. Georgie wanted to be angry, but he knew she was right. But he was afraid. Afraid of dreaming, of Pennywise getting inside his head, or worse, of showing him how he would kill his brother. And if they were already too late? If he had already killed Bill and all they would find of him were his remains? If-

“Hey no.” Three quick taps to his forehead, which stung and made him go ‘ouch’, her nails were slightly long. She ignored him of course. “Don’t let the ‘if’s get to you. You’ll only feel worse.”

She looked around, making sure that no one was paying them much attention, and lowered her voice for some privacy. “I know you are scared for you brother, but we’ll get him. And if you are afraid of nightmares, I’ll stay right here, watching over you, as soon as one starts, I’ll wake you up.” She extended her hand, intending for him to take it. Georgie was tired, the shock and fear leaving him bereft of the excitement of the past few days. He took her hand, her other one reaching for the piece of paper and storing it into one of her jean pockets. She motioned for Georgie to use her shoulder for support, and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, with her reading some article on the endangerment of a species of monkey. 

About an hour later, Jeff was informing them that they were coming up with some strong winds, so he had been re-routed to another airport. Georgie woke with a start only catching the last words, and Ann filled him in on the first part of Jeff’s message. He told them to buckle up their seatbelts, as they would experience some turbulence. He mentioned how it was normal and not to panic. Everyone scrambled to do as told and soon tremors were shaking the plane ever so often. After about ten minutes, Jeff came back over the intercom, telling them that if he wasn’t mistaken, they were flying close to Derry and would be touching down in the next twenty minutes. He also reluctantly admitted that he was unsure of where the new airport was, but that he would try to get back in touch with the watchtower that had contacted him. Georgie felt a horrible sensation, and looked out the window, as small lights showed his hometown hundreds of meters down. Ann remarked that it looked small, compared to the places she had grown up in, when suddenly another tremor shook the whole aircraft.

Jeff sounded winded this time and admitted while chuckling that that had almost felt like something had rammed into them. He tried to defuse the obvious tension everyone felt, saying it was probably nothing, but he swore he saw a shadow as big as a helicopter, which was ridiculous at their height. Georgie realized he was rambling, and he realized that it had not been any sort of helicopter. Everyone else seemed to get the same idea, at least the original six Losers did, as they tried to get a good look outside. Mike suddenly stood up. He was pale, and albeit the still shaking plane, joined Jeff in the pilot’s cabin. Patty suddenly screamed as the plane felt like it was rammed from above. On her window, a giant red eye was looking straight at them. Stan quickly closed the blind to keep the nightmarish creature out, hugging Patty. Ann held tightly into Georgie’s hand, enough that it was beginning to hurt, looking at him with a single question in her eyes. Georgie frowned, still looking out the window. Pennywise’s bird form he had never seen but had heard of. He was sure it had probably been him who had directed Jeff out all the way to Derry. The intercom came on again, this time Mike was talking.

“IT is toying with us, but Jeff says he can outfly him. Everyone hold on, we are going to try and land somewhere safe.” Mike had not finished his sentence before the whole plane began to move much more wildly. The fight was on, Georgie just hoped that Jeff was good enough of a pilot to outmaneuver the clown. Everyone was screaming, terrified beyond believe. Georgie was now holding onto Ann, protecting her with his body. He saw flashes of a big dark shape out the windows, which immediately were followed by more twists and turns of the plane.

A bright light came closer and closer, and Georgie had less of a second to realize that it was a big fireball that Pennywise had shot at them. Jeff avoided it, but just barely, dropping and making everyone scream again. Ups and downs they flew, barely missing some of the fireballs directed at them. Suddenly, Jeff was diving straight down. The force knocked everyone back as they held onto anything they could find. The oxygen masks were finally released and dropped down. Eddie and Stan both took a hold of theirs, and Georgie helped Ann put on hers after his own. The ground and trees were much closer to them than before. Jeff made another dashing turn and Georgie barely caught the (later) hilarious sight of Pennywise flying straight into a treetop, which clipped him on one of his wings. Their luck had run out, as a last attempt, Pennywise shot a fireball which hit their left wing. Georgie lost consciousness then.

As he slowly came through from the haze of unconsciousness, Georgie realized that the plane had stopped moving, there was broken glass around him, and Ann was motionless beside him. Ignoring the pain in his whole body, he turned to her, shaking her shoulder, and calling her name. She groaned and came through and Georgie realized that other groans were all around them. It was dark but before he could try to call out for the others a flashlight shined right into his eyes. It was Mike, with blood dripping from his forehead. He held onto Jeff, and quickly asked if they were ok. Georgie felt a general soreness, but nothing broken, as did Ann. Their seatbelts were a little hard to unbuckle but they manage, and Georgie stood and helped Mike with holding onto Jeff, who was unconscious. Mike flashed around and Georgie realized that the plane had been cut in half upon their landing. They climbed down and Georgie realized they had been sheltered by a few fallen trees, which is why he had had difficulty with the darkness as he woke up.

Mike said that the plane had broken in three places rather than in half, and the part the others had been in he had yet to find. Jeff had been passed out when he had come around and he had carried him, calling out for everyone, just barely seeing their piece of plane amongst the trees.

“What about Pennywise? Did he land?”

“Don’t think so, guessing he got hurt very badly from the tree and his last attempt was that fireball that got us.” Mike replied, as Ann called out to the others, holding onto Mike’s flashlight. They suddenly heard a distant voice and walked there, Ann hopeful as she remarked it sounded like her annoying her brother. Georgie stopped her from running ahead of them in her glee and they followed the voices at a slower pace tightly together in case it was a trap.

They came upon a clearing, with the others huddle around their part of the plane. Everyone stood still, all waiting for the other group to be the clown in disguise. Everyone was wary, and then they heard a great call from above. The clown was circling above their heads, prompting them to turn off their flashlights (Ben and Eddie both had one) as they hid amongst the underbrush. Georgie could see the clipped wing and how much it pained the alien menace, his flight and turns wobbly. He did a few short circles and then moved on. They waited for at least ten minutes before they moved back into the clearing and turn on their lights again, safe in assuming the clown had gone.

Now sure no one was an impostor; they took stock of everyone’s injuries. Eddie had a first aid kit amongst his things and had already patch up Ben (bruised nose), Patty (a large cut on her arm) and Richie (who had some burns on his hands, from trying to put out the flames so as to not draw attention. Mike was next, having a cut right about his left eyebrow and Georgie’s small cuts on arms and face were only looked over and declared alright with just some disinfectant. Some blankets were found, and Jeff was laid there to rest while he was looked over. Eddie mentioned that he was alright but for the big gash on the back of his head, which he could thankfully stop the blood which was worse than it seemed. Bev still had her phone by some miracle, and they tried to call for help, but they had no signal. Ben had been able to get a map and compass from their wreckage, locating them from what he had seen before the crash. They were some 3 miles north of Derry, and by Bev’s phone it was around midnight. They discussed their options and knew that Jeff needed to see a doctor and rest but taking him to the hospital would be too dangerous. Ben proceeded to take a piece of wreckage with some help from Richie and Mike and build a makeshift bed to lay him on. The next best thing for them to do would be to take him someplace within town that was safe and away from any questions. Mike offered his old home on the farm as it was far enough away from town it would hopefully escape Pennywise’s notice. He recalled that his grandfather often said that their grounds were blessed against ‘night creatures’, and truly, Mike had never seen Pennywise anywhere near his home. Outside and in proper Derry plenty of times, but not within the boundaries of the farm. Now with a plan and having rested for a bit, they began their trek.

It took them two and a half hours to reach the outskirts of Derry. Those that weren’t helping carry Jeff’s cot, took the luggage that had somehow survived their crash. After an hour into their trek, they changed who carried what and continued. Everyone was exhausted but the thought of getting some rest and food led everyone to push themselves. As they neared the boundaries of the town, they felt a familiar oppressive sense that settled inside their very bones. They were back into IT’s clutches. They took the back way and headed straight for the farm, occasionally stopping to hide as someone thought they heard wings, but it was usually just the wind. Mike mentioned that the house was kept in good shape and under a caretaker who also lived on the property, so it still had electricity and water. Jeff started to come to as they were nearing the house, and they explained as best as they could what had happened. He didn’t seem to understand and passed out not long after again. The caretaker of Mike’s home, Mrs. Thomas, answered their insistent knocking after 2 agonizing minutes (they were sure their pounding would draw the alien to them, recognizing Mike immediately and ushering them in. She didn’t ask any questions, rather just told them to lay Jeff in one of the spare bedrooms and telling everyone else to get some food in them from the kitchen.

Everyone found a seat and just fell into it, exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any moment. Mrs. Thomas had a pot of what turned out to be chicken soup, and Mike with Georgie’s help distributed the bowls to everyone. The sweet older woman arrived just as they were finishing up and gazed softly at Mike. She had been a nurse and had checked over Jeff, telling them he would be fine, then fussed over them all, one by one, as they told her their story. She didn’t talk, just listened and by the end, as she checked on Patty’s wrappings and nodded at Eddie’s good job, she gazed at them sadly and with understanding.

“Your grandfather told me there was great evil here, bless his soul in Heaven. He warned me to watch out for the shapeshifting shadow.” She put on a kettle, as everyone gazed in amazement at her. They were all, including Georgie, under the impression that no adult in Derry had ever seen the clown, or knew of his existence.

“Yes, yes, by you faces, you thought that no one else knew, correct? Oh children, that monster’s essence lingers and festers anyone who resides in this town. I grew up here, as you know Michael, and I remember when the disappearances begun in my time. I was just a little girl. My parents got scared and they moved us far away, it broke mine and your grandmother’s heart, all I could pray for was that she was not taken. Your grandfather always swore that he saw IT, a great big monster that took a little boy down the street from his home one afternoon. And he never forgot that, had the whole farm blessed five ways to Sunday when he finally got the lands. Swore that no monster would ever take any of his family, why do you think he insisted on having you and your father be homeschooled? Well, it wasn’t just for the problems of our skin these Neanderthals seem to have.” The kettle whistled, and out of all of them, only Stan and Mike accepted a cup of tea from her.

“And now, you are roped right into the middle of this whole mess, my poor boy. Your grandfather would have another stroke if he knew, but he would also tell you to be strong, and to kick that bloody nightmare out of town, and out of our world, as it be.” She finished her tea, and Georgie was flabbergasted that she had apparently drunk it while it was still hot, the mug she left behind on the counter was still slightly smoking. She shuffled out the kitchen and told them to follow, telling them that while she couldn’t promise them many beds, but she could bring out a lot of blankets for them to use on the floor. Everyone was still shaken up and they decided to camp out in the living room, the women in their group taking the couches and Mrs. Thomas promising to keep an eye out for Jeff’s condition.

Georgie watched as everyone either helped laying down the four layers of blankets and covers on the floor or made a line for the bathroom to change. He knew from the clock on the wall it was close to 2 am, and while he was dead and ready to sleep for a week, he felt an itch to go out the door as soon as everyone was asleep and try to look for his brother. Richie noticed him staring at the front door and called him to help with the bedding. He also let him use the bathroom before him, and once Georgie had changed, Mike and Stan directed him directly to the middle of their little camp. He didn’t know how, but the others had guessed his idea, and it seemed they were not going to let him leave so easily.

“Georgie, we’ll look for him first thing tomorrow. Tonight, none of us are in fighting shape, we would not be able to help him. Something tells me that had if IT had Bill, he wouldn’t have tried to take us out.” Stan had put a comforting hand on his shoulder, being on the left of him while Eddie took the right. Richie was the last one out of the bathroom, and after Mike finished up with a hushed discussion with Mrs. Thomas, they all settled down and tried to sleep. Georgie didn’t know when exactly he fell asleep, but he knew it took him at least an hour. He was very jealous of Richie, whose head had barely touched the pillow and was immediately snoring, to everyone’s amusement. Eddie shot him a pillow to shut him up and Richie just rolled over and hug it. Georgie’s last thoughts were that he really hoped that Stan was right, and that his brother had yet to be in Pennywise’s grasp.

Georgie woke slowly and with lethargy, noticing that the sun was just beginning to rise in the sky and that he wasn’t in Ben’s apartment. He got up as slow as possible, jumping over the others on the floor and proceeded to the bathroom. As he got out, wiping his recently washed hands on his pajama shirt, he heard movements in the kitchen and entered to find Mrs. Thomas already making breakfast.

“Ah, good morning dear. I hope I didn’t wake you. I tried to be as silent as possible.” She was cracking some eggs into the pan, and Georgie assured her that it wasn’t the case and the rest were still sleeping.

“Good, good, you all needed the rest. Your friend Jeff woke up just once, ate some soup and went back to sleep. I doubt he’ll be waking until noon. Would you help me bringing down that jar up in that shelf-the one with the green cap- that’s it- thank you, dear.” She continued to make the eggs, putting some of the herbs form the jar and distributing it around. She told him if he wouldn’t mind setting out some glasses and cutlery for the others, and Georgie got to it. Mrs. Thomas stood over the stove, humming a little tune under her breath, as he finished and passed on the plates so she could set the eggs, rice, and beans on each one. She then told him to wake the others and to sit down and eat. When he came back out, he found most of the Losers awake and folding blankets, except for Richie, who still snored away in a very awkward position, butt up in the air. Eddie, passing by with a bunch of folded up blankets and pillows, kicked him awake, which startled Richie so bad he swore. Georgie rolled his eyes as they began to bicker, Richie standing up and taking the bundle from Eddie, telling him that if he wanted some help with the heavy load to just say so. They continued to bicker even as Eddie came back to grab more and followed Richie. Georgie let Bev know food was being served and she said he could go on and begin.

Despite the traumatic events of the previous night, breakfast went with as much mirth as every other meal with Losers involved had been in the past days. After they were done, Eddie roped Richie into helping with the dishes, while everyone else organized themselves for the bathroom. Quick showers of no more than 10 minutes and at 7:30 everyone stood in the living room, ready to go. Jeff had woken up and while still very tired, got the quick rundown of what had happened and what was about to go on from Mike and Ann. He surprisingly took it well, according to Ann. She had told him initially that it was a family emergency and Georgie’s brother was in the hospital, but with no ID after being robbed in New York, they couldn’t take a commercial flight nor drive, for it would take too long. After all that happened, she had to come clean about their true intent and Jeff took it well, admitting that he had seen the giant bird shoot them with fire the previous night, with Mike right beside him, so he at least knew he wasn’t going crazy. Afterwards, Georgie heard Mrs. Thomas mention that he was mostly lucid, but they might end up having to explain it more times as he was under heavy medications for the pain.

No one was sure if they should look for Bill in town first or go directly to Neibolt Street, but the fear that they would walk into a trap while Bill was not in IT’s clutches was enough to make them discuss all of their options. It was here that Mike asked Georgie exactly how they were supposed to get rid of the clown.

“When we find Bill, we will finally be together, it would be best to know beforehand if we are to go directly to confront him or to if we are to wait. How are we to defeat him?”

“Is it some gun or sword the turtle will gift you to beat him?” That was Richie’s hopeful suggestion, which got him a double hit to the stomach by his sister and Stan.

“Let him speak, first.” Ann gave Georgie an encouraging smile after glaring daggers at Richie, who was wheezing.

“No, Richie, he didn’t give me a weapon. The only way to kill him is to destroy his heart.”

“How? We can’t get close to him or we are dead.” Ben mused. Georgie had also asked himself the same question, remembering the feel of the IT’s maw around his arm.

“Belief. As kids, belief is our most powerful ally. We are full of it; we thrive in it. From believing in Santa Claus, to thinking your parents are the strongest and smartest, to running away from the dark in our belief that there will be a monster hiding there. Pennywise thrives in it, he targets kids because he both feeds on their belief and their fear. Our fears as children are often physical, from a monster to general situations. But as adults, our belief in anything out of our immediate senses is less direct. Not that we don’t have fears or believe in stuff anymore, but rather our fears and what we believe in are now laden with the knowledge that not always will your parents be right or strong, there is not jolly old man coming down the chimney on Christmas to deliver the presents, and the monster in the dark is only in our heads.” Georgie took a breath, watching as the captivated Losers thought it all through. He held onto his amulet, grounding himself with its presence. “Maturin told me that the way to defeat IT is to not let him use our fears against us. We must move pass them; we must accept them as fears but also let things be in the past. He warned that many of our fears were rooted in stuff out of our control, or things that he fed to us to doubt ourselves. Shame and guilt will be our enemy, and he will stop at nothing until he makes us break. We each must accept our fears and be brave enough to tackled them headfirst. When we no longer show him our fear, he won’t be able to take it, and at his most vulnerable, his heart will be exposed and that’s when we will have our chance to end it.” Everyone stood up and nodded, saying goodbye and hugging Mrs. Thomas out the door.

It was agreed that they would look for Bill in the only inn available in town, hoping that he had booked a room and they could catch him somewhere around town. Mike also mentioned that he had some stuff he knew would help them for when they went to their final confrontation, so they set off.

Walking through town was very off-putting. They were stared at by everyone they passed by, on their way to the center of town. No one even attempted to start any kind of conversation, paranoid as they all were, looking at every which way in case of an attack. The pressure of something being wrong was harder to ignore here, and Georgie guessed that even without the blessing of the turtle, the others too could feel it.

The Derry Inn was one of the oldest buildings in town, located not too far from the library. As they enter it, they were met with no one in the lobby, no matter how many times Richie rang the bell in the front desk. They did however notice a single key missing for room 7, but after knocking for 5 minutes, no one came out. Georgie was amongst the ones who went up to check the room, and when he, Mike, Stan and Patty came back outside, the others pointed out that a car was in the parking lot that was clearly a rental.

“He didn’t take it, that means he might be around here.” No one mentioned the other option. “That means that we might still find him.” Before It did, went by unsaid by Georgie.

They went to the library next, which was just as empty of people as the inn had been. Mike turn on all the lights, and still the shadows remained. They quickly made their way upstairs and were shocked at what they found.

A clear struggle had taken place in Mike's place, the books all scattered around, the couch overturned, but worse, a clear red trail of what had to be blood which led to a window out back, broken but with no one in sight.

Georgie saw the blood and had to get out. He did not think it was his brother’s, something told him inside it couldn’t be. But his fear and anxiety ran wild with the thought that Pennywise might have his brother now and they were just too late.

“Hey! You’re Mr. Hanlon’s friend, right? Georgie?” a voice startled him, and he turned around to see a young woman approaching him. She wasn’t some horrifying monstrosity, so he felt safe that it wasn’t a trick, and people still walked around so he would be fine.

“Um, yeah, I am. I’m sorry, who are you?” He truly couldn't place her face, and saw it fall slightly before it brightened again.

“That’s ok. I’m the waitress, Gloria, at the café down the street? I served you and Mr. Hanlon when you dined there?” now Georgie could recognize her, the nice girl who had given him her number, and Georgie felt his face heat up at the understanding that she had hoped he wouldn’t forget her. She kept on going before he could apologize, however.

“It’s just that, there was some guy, about an hour ago, that was asking about Mr. Hanlon, I told him where to find him and I was guessing you might know him too.”

An hour! Whatever had happened had just occurred, suddenly the others arrived, and she turned to Mike and relayed the same message. Everyone’s demeanor changed; they had a lead! As Mike asked her what he looked like, Georgie noted that Ben and Richie were carrying some bags, clearly what Mike had gathered to help them under Neibolt.

Everyone stood back as Mike spoke to the kind waitress, Bev coming around to silently ask Georgie if he was ok. He nodded and then was able to hear something which made everyone freeze.

“I think I saw him running out not even 20 min later, couldn’t even asked him if he was ok.”

“Do you know which way he went?” Richie cut in, rudely interrupting Mike, who was about to make the same question. She pointed down another street, and they all thanked her. Ben stayed behind enough to give her a card with his cellphone on it, asking her to give them a call if she saw Bill again.

As they ran, they tried to locate where Bill could have gone, until they hit the park, with the giant Paul Bunyan statue. They asked a couple of passers-by, but no one had seen Bill. Everyone started to gather around but something caught Georgie's attention across the street, on a store’s window display.

His mind flashed with the memories of holding onto his brother, as he zoomed down their street on his precious bike. Now, Silver was displayed on an antiques shop window. Whoever had attacked Bill, it had clearly spooked him, enough to run but not back to the inn or his car. If he had run by here, then he must have seen Silver. He might have remembered as well, feeling to fly in the fastest bike any of the Losers had. It might have been over an hour ago since he had passed by, but Georgie had a feeling he knew where Bill might have gone, to feel safe.

He took off running, not even minding the others as they shouted and came after him.

Running all the way to his childhood house, Georgie could only hope that he wasn’t too late. Bill had been brought back to Derry, but Georgie knew that his memories wouldn’t be complete, not unless he had the others to remind him. Silver would have been enough to awaken some memories, and as confused and scared as he was, he would have run on autopilot to their old home. He could feel the others following, but after three blocks the footsteps became less and less, until only three others were with him. Eddie, Mike, and Ben had followed Georgie, occasionally calling out to him. Georgie couldn’t stop and worry for the others, if no one separated, they would be fine. His brother needed him now.

In no time at all, Georgie rounded the corner in his street, and there it was. His old home. It looked exactly as before. It seemed to be empty, but the door was clearly open, and Georgie wasted no time in going inside. He heard Mike close behind him, and then the door slammed shut.

“BILL!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to go up the stairs, but Mike had finally caught up to him and stopped him on his tracks. He was turned around and forced to take a deep breath. He had ignored his body’s signals that it was tired, and he was breathing extremely hard. Mike was too as he held onto his shoulders. Behind the front door, Eddie and Ben were heard far away.

“Don’t… go. Stay, here.” Mike could barely talk, as winded as he was. He caught his breath and screamed at their friends, “We’re fine! We are going to look for Bill!”

Georgie was desperate but Mike had him grounded to the spot in front of the door. As Ben and Eddie agreed and stopped pounding at the door, Georgie registered the eerie silence in the house. Mike took out a flashlight from his back pocket, which fitted over his head, giving his hands the freedom to do other stuff.

“ _What.were.you.thinking?_ ” Mike sounded beyond angry, and the fact that so far, he had never projected such emotion left him stunted, but Georgie knew it was concerned mostly. He couldn’t apologize however due to a creak that sounded from down the hall, which forced them to keep quiet and follow it, against their better judgement.

The house albeit looking the same on the outside, was not so on the inside. There was no furniture in sight, nor pictures on the walls. Georgie would have first gone upstairs to check the bedrooms, but the noises came from below them, from…

“The basement.” He whispered, signaling to Mike the closed door ahead of them. Mike nodded, as Georgie slowly turned the handle and miraculously gave them access to the pith blackness below.

He tried the light, but nothing worked, so they used Mike's. Slowly they descended, the stairs creaking on each of their steps. Georgie immediately could tell it was no longer their basement. It seemed to stretch infinitely that the light didn’t reach all the way to the back and was flooded as well. There was furniture wrapped in white sheets, and as Mike and Georgie finally touched the basement floor, they realized that these leftover things blocked their view of the middle of the basement.

Mike grabbed onto Georgie’s hand, squeezing in a way that told him they were to keep together. Georgie returned the squeeze, and they made their way to the center through the maze of furniture.

They heard whispers and the water flowing as they walked, which steadily rose the closer they got to the center. Rounding a corner, the light hit a sight that stopped Georgie in his tracks.

It was himself, or at least, it pretended to be. Himself age seven, yellow raincoat on as he held out the paper boat, which _Bill was about to take_.

“BILL!” Mike had been surprised too, but he had found his voice, which made Bill finally turned to look at them. He seemed out of it, as if he wasn’t all there, and Georgie knew that Pennywise had to have gotten inside his head. He was lost to memories and regrets. He was crying, and that broke Georgie's heart even more. But it also gave him back his voice, gazing at the monster that had taken everything from him. He looked surprised for a moment, before his smile turned vicious and giant and monstrous teeth grew in the little Georgie illusion.

“Well, look who finally joined our little party. You shouldn’t be here, no no.” It was Pennywise's voice coming from child Georgie, which made Bill turn his attention to the now monstrous version of his brother, taking a step back as he came to himself.

“Get away from my brother!” Georgie got closer as Bill stepped back, he could feel the anger cursing through him. His reaction obviously surprised the clown, who shrunk back. Georgie could feel his amulet getting warmer and its light becoming brighter. Pennywise hissed and suddenly steps were heard on the stairs, it seemed that Ben and Eddie had made it through the door. Mike had a hold of Bill, who seemed to be swaying, about to pass out. But Georgie wasn’t done yet.

“I came back to get rid of you, now go crawling back to your sewers!” Georgie heard the intake of breath from Eddie and Ben, as they too gazed at their childhood fear. The clown seemed ready to strike but thought better of it. He sunk into the water, his eyes changing back into their yellow stare, as he hissed out one last time, for now.

“We will see each other very soon, Losers.” And he was gone. Georgie blinked and realized that the basement was back to its normal state. Ben grabbed his arm, pulling him back up the stairs and out of the house. They closed the door and made it to the sidewalk, as Mike and Eddie sat Bill down. In the light of the day, Georgie could see his brother had blood on his shirt and was sporting some cuts on his face. Eddie had gone into doctor mode, quickly checking to see that Bill wasn’t bleeding. Mike was trying to get Bill back into himself, and Ben was scolding Georgie for running off.

Once he was satisfied with his check, Bill could finally gaze at each of them. His eyes were clearer now, and Georgie realized with a jolt that his brother was right here in front of him, and he had no idea what to say. He had dreamed and hope in the afterlife and back the last week of this very moment. Granted he had hoped to not do it in the shadow of their worse and best memories, of being able to explain as carefully as possible how it truly was him, that he knew how much Bill had cared, how much he had cried over the years for something that wasn’t his fault to begin with. He had a whole speech to make it into his brother’s thick skull of how much he loved him and how he was back to help him. But now, nothing came to mind. Everyone was just staring, Ben still holding onto Georgie’s shoulders after berating him and Mike and Eddie helping Bill stand without falling.

“Mike.” Bill had turned to his right, sounding unsure but at Mike’s smile and nod, he continued to his right. “Eddie.” Another nod, and Ben was up next. “Ben?” this one was a question which was on par with everyone’s reaction upon seeing the changes in Ben. Georgie had to snort at that, which made Ben rolled his eyes and hit him gently with his elbow after letting go.

“Hi, Bill.” Was Ben’s response, which left Georgie. Mike and Eddie made sure Bill was alright and came to stand by Ben while pushing Georgie to move in front of Bill.

“I’m… I don’t… who?” he was flustered, trying to remember him but Georgie knew he wouldn’t pin him as a Loser. He took deep breaths, shaking his head. His hands were trembling.

“Billy- I- there’s so much I-.” Bill was confused, and Georgie was unsure how to proceed. He had to be brave, just like his brother had always been. He steeled himself and mentioned something only Bill had ever known.

“When I was 5, I was so scared to start school, that you and I stayed up all night before my first day, telling stories and secrets. The next morning, we slept in, and Mom had to drive you to school because you missed your bus. …And even though you were in trouble, you told me that no matter what, if I was ever scared, that you would be there to help me through it.” Bill was shaking his head, his hand tying to stifle his sobs, his gaze flying from Georgie to his friends. He walked slightly away from him, and as Georgie finished, he stopped. He was shaking all over, shaking his head and all Georgie wanted was to hug him, but he needed to let him work through it or risk him pushing him away.

“It’s me, Billy, it’s Georgie, and I know that after what you saw in that basement you might not believe me, but it’s really me. I came back because I wasn’t going to let you fight that asshole all by yourselves and I… I'm so sorry.” And Georgie broke down. He knew that it was his fault that Pennywise had killed him, if he had only been able to stay inside, then his family would have never suffered such a tragedy, his brother wouldn’t have been a target for that thing, he wouldn’t have blamed himself for Georgie’s death. He blurted all of this out, holding his face and unable to see his brother’s for fear of the anger he probably would display. And why wouldn’t him? Georgie had handing him and his friends to the clown, it had all been his fault. He felt arms circle him, and the last part of him he didn’t know was missing finally slid into place.

He wrapped his arms around his brother, as they both cried, letting go of ten years' worth of guilt and sorrow. Bill was stumbling over his words, but Georgie could hear him say various 'oh my god' and broken ‘Georgie’ s.

After an eternity, they let go of each other, looking back the others who were also very much in tears, even if they tried to hide them. Georgie felt exhausted emotionally as they set out together, never letting go of Bill’s hand, while they filled him in on their way back to town. As they were about to hear of Bill’s last few days Ben’s phone rang, and the screams of the others made them jump. It was Bev, but nothing discernable could be understood from her or the others. Ben kept screaming her name and finally she seemed to get someplace less loud, enough to tell them they had been attacked at the inn, and that they needed to go there, _now_.

Everyone started running, and Georgie just hoped that none of the others were taken. He would never forgive himself if that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tell me if that was angst enough for you! But, do enjoy the next and final chapter! :D


	9. CHAPTER 9: “Witness me old man, I am The Wild”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So, are we just going to ignore the dead body or are we going to go and hide it?” Richie’s response got many of them to groan, but this made Georgie remember that they had bigger problems. Pennywise knew they were here, enough to send his puppet after them. They needed to stop him before he came after them again. It was time to end this, once and for all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final confrontation! :D This is the end everyone!

**CHAPTER 9: “Witness me old man, I am The Wild”**

What they found, was everyone thankfully alive and well, except for fresh wounds courtesy of …

“Henry fucking Bowers!” Eddie blurted out as soon as they came up into the first room inside the Derry Inn. They found their friends fretting outside in the hall, and a dead body in the room.

Momentarily distracted, the Losers that remained said hello to Bill, or rather they jumped him, and they all dropped to the ground in a group hug, so Georgie left them to it. With the others occupied and distracted, he kneeled next to the body of Henry Bowers. Georgie thankfully hadn’t had many encounters with Bowers growing up, Bill was always on the lookout that he wouldn’t be a target for the town’s worst bully. But this was Henry Bowers, 11 years later, and now dead.

There was a knife stuck into his chest and he was lying on a pool of his own blood. His arms were also sporting cuts. Ann and Patty were seated on the room’s bed, both with blood on their clothes, but he was sure it wasn’t theirs. Now that he looked at the others that had remained, particularly Richie and Stan, they too had cuts and blood. He could guess that Bowers had attacked them but was overpowered. As the others finally got up, Richie and Stan came back to sit by the girls, and Bev started explaining what had happened.

“Bowers attacked Richie when he came looking for the bathroom. We heard him yelling and Stan tried to take him off. We kind of piled on him and in the scuffle, he stabbed himself. We aren’t sure how he found us, or how he’s even here, thought he had been locked up after that summer.” Everyone turned to stare at the body on the floor, and Bill continued by revealing something else they were unaware of.

“He came for m-me. He was w-wa-waiting for me at the library, and I’m sure he was the one who-who-who called me here. Pennywise send him.” They all stared at him, and he seemed to get flustered. “Also, hi, I’m B-Bill.” He directed the last one towards Patty and Ann, who despite looking worried and more than a little sick, smiled and introduced themselves to him.

“He must have busted him out of the Asylum Bowers has been in since that summer. At least, he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Mike was looking in disgust towards their old enemy, and Georgie couldn’t feel one bit sorry for his death. He had tried to hurt his brother and his friends; the world was better off without him.

“So, are we just going to ignore the dead body or are we going to go and hide it?” Richie’s response got many of them to groan, but this made Georgie remember that they had bigger problems. Pennywise knew they were here, enough to send his puppet after them. They needed to stop him before he came after them again. It was time to end this, once and for all.

“Richie we are not hiding this body. The right thing to do is to call the police and report this in.” Stan was pinching the bridge of his nose, exasperated with Richie but his plan was shot down.

“Except that we don’t know how far IT’s power goes in town. As kids, he had everyone under his control, how sure are we the police won’t immediately throw us in jail before we can explain it was all under self-defense?”

“Eddie, what else are we supposed to do? Let him rot in here?” Ben’s statement set everyone off, and soon, only Georgie, Ann and Patty were not in heated discussion as to whether to leave or call it in.

Georgie tried to get a word in, but Ann was the one that finally got everyone to quiet down, by telling them to shut up, or screaming it rather.

“Thanks, Ann. Look, I know we can’t leave a dead body here but at this point, staying here is costing us time. We can’t rely on anyone else in town until the clown is dead. We must go to Neibolt, now. He knows we are here; we saw him at our old house- “

“Wait, you saw him?”

“Are you ok?”

“You couldn’t have mentioned this before?!”

“AND, the more time we waste here, the more he has to prepare. We must go and end this.” Everyone was staring at him, but they recognized his words and nodded.

“We can’t go and face him unprepared though. Before … all of this, we were talking and if he is as powerful as you say he is, we can’t simply go and walk straight into his lair. We should try to get things to gear up.” Ann and Patty were looking much better now, more secured, and less overwhelmed by having been involved in someone’s death.

“What did you have in mind?” Georgie asked them, but the smiles they were giving him were not making feel better.

The initial plan had to be scrapped after they got out of the inn (waiting for Eddie and Richie to come down, as Eddie had insisted on putting one for the bed sheets over the body) and they had realized that despite it being still very early, no shops were open in town.

Admittedly, Ann and Patty explained they had thought of going to a gun shop (that was Patty’s) and to buy alcoholic drinks to make Molotov bombs (that was Ann). At the accusing glares from everyone, Richie tried to defend himself.

“I DID NOT teach her that! Where on Earth did you learn to make a Molotov cocktail bomb?! And how come no one is looking at Stanman’s girl?! She’s the one who wants to go all Rambo on the clown!” They let it slide, and despite their questions (well, Richie’s), Ann didn’t say how she knew how to make one, other than saying it was quite easy.

There was no one on the streets and despite having seen people earlier, now Derry had become a ghost town. As they wandered, they found the only shop open was the one with Bill's bike in the window, which prompted Bill to go in to buy it back. The shop was filled with all sorts of things and after talking to the man at the front, who was if a little odd and quiet, not malicious or a clown in disguise, they proceeded to look for anything that might help them in a potential battle for their lives and the town’s.

This is how they came to stand outside the Neibolt House, as decrepit and eerie as it had always been, outfitted with various flashlights (of the normal and head type), baseball bats (Richie and Ben), a golf club (Stan), a shovel (Bev), a tire iron (Bill), various kitchen knives (Eddie, Mike, and Georgie), a hockey stick (Patty), and a machete (Ann). They also had some ropes in some backpacks and Eddie had stuffed his fanny pack to the brim with all sorts of medical supplies. None of them were willing to take the first step, but Bill was once again the one to lead them.

“I think Richie sa-said it best the l-las-last time.” His stutter had been on and off for a while, mostly when everyone directed their attention solely to him, but Georgie was extremely proud that he ignored it and kept on going.

“I did?”

“Yeah.”

“Eh- ‘you’re lucky we’re not measuring dicks’?”

A deadpan look from Stan.

“Uh, ‘I fucked Eddie’s mom’? Ow!”

“Be serious asshole.” Eddie had slapped him on the back of the head.

“Ah- ‘Let’s kill this fucking clown’?”.

Everyone who could remember smiled at the third, and correct, guess while Richie took in a much more determined look, squaring his shoulders and getting even taller.

“Yeah, let’s kill this fucking clown!”

They had previously agreed that no one was to enter unless they were partnered up, no one knew what awaited them and they would rather be safe than sorry. In they went, in pairs through the door, as close as they could dare without hurting themselves or catching their shoes and tumbling down. First came Georgie and Bill, at the head, followed by Eddie and Bev; Richie and Ann; Stan and Patty; and finally, Ben and Mike.

The house was just as eerie and abandoned as it had been the last time the original Losers had come inside, layers of dust included. They knew where they needed to go and went directly for the basement, wasting no time in climbing down into the sewer entrance. Everyone was on high alert, only one in each pair having their flashlight’s on, and constantly flashing it around. The silence was what unnerved Georgie the most, and he was sure he had never been as prepared for anything to go wrong as in this moment.

Anyone else would have been happy that they didn’t get any nasty surprises, but it just set them more on edge. Everyone knew what was at stake and they were sure that something worse was to come. They took one of Mike’s ropes and used it to go further down. Once on the ground once more, they continued, the main Losers having not so nice flashbacks to the last time they had become lost here, terrified out for their minds and being chased by a killer alien being.

Arriving at the giant cavern, they took note of it being flooded, and no bodies in the ceiling. At the edge, they came silently to the conclusion they needed to go deeper, as Georgie mentioned they needed to find It’s original crash site. Thankfully, everyone knew how to swim, and forming a line they dwelled deeper and into unknown territory. But now, this is where Georgie’s earlier assumptions about things going worse became true.

One moment, they were there all together underneath, the next he was breaking the water but now alone. He turned on his flashlight and looked around, but no one else was in sight. He felt unsafe and quickly climbed up and out of the pool that served as entrance for the lower levels of Derry. He did not dare call out, only held onto his weapon, and proceeded to continue. He wasn’t going to be a sitting duck for the clown, and the only way to find everyone else was to keep going.

He tried to keep as silent as possible, as around a bend out if his initial small cove he stood on a giant cavern, with a rock formation that he knew meant he was in the right place. He gazed around, but the ceiling was so far up he couldn’t even begin to comprehend how far down they must be. A small clattering made him turn around, but nothing was there. And then a shadow fell over him, and he dove to the side, barely missing being snapped in two. The clown stood, much bigger than he had ever seen him, with a horrible body that reminded Georgie if a giant spider, and horrible pincers that had now replaced his arms. His grin was filled with sharp teeth and he laughed as he tried to catch the human, who could only turn and try to dodge. Now, Patty’s suggestion of getting guns didn’t sound so farfetched.

“Finally, you come out to play, Georgie! Did you really think I wouldn’t notice your absence? Did you really think you COULD HOPE TO DEFEAT ME?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOST BOY, THAT HASN’T YET LEARNED HIS PLACE!” Again, and again, Georgie ran and dodged while the creature kept going. Georgie saw the opportunity and sunk his knife deep into one of the legs, making the creature retreat.

“My place is with my brother and my friends! And we are going to defeat you!” Georgie had used the distraction to get behind a rock, but he couldn’t ignore trying to shut up Pennywise. But the clown laughed, deep and long. He wasn’t coming after him anymore, and as Georgie peaked around, he saw the creature simply standing there. His next words left Georgie in a true panic, in which he failed to get away in time and got himself caught, his knife clattering to the ground.

“And how will you without your token or your friends?”

His amulet, his one connection to the turtle God and the way he had been able to find the Losers, was gone. He hadn’t even noticed it, so focus was he on his mission. He knew beyond being able to let him know how to find the others and being a comfort he could rely on, a simple trinket wouldn’t save his life, and yet he felt helpless, struggling in the grasp of his killer.

“Poor Georgie, once more all alone and abandoned by his brother.” Georgie knew it was futile to struggle, and against it all, he felt himself start to listen to the clown's lies.

“The savior, the chosen one by my other-” he sniffed Georgie and all he could do was shuddered away, “meals, _mmmm_. You still smell like her, my first lovely child. How will she feel to see you return? _How will everyone feel when you tell them you failed_?!” he raised Georgie higher and the young man couldn’t help but remember the nightmare he had days ago.

“I’m going to stop you, we will stop you!” He was flung around as the monster laughed, Georgie trying to keep his breakfast as he was moved around like a doll in a child’s grasp.

“How will you without Maturin's blessing or your precious friends, hmm? So much time and effort, ** _WASTED_**. You have not helped them, being back only brought about their **death** and **ruin**. Look, little Georgie, gazed at **_your Loser friends_**.” His voice was hard to ignore so close as he was, and when he tried to look away, Georgie was forced to gaze above, and found the seven hanging bodies of his brother and their friends, lost to the deadlights. His hopes that they had been simply separated and were all lost in the caverns but safe disappeared. He felt himself struggle to call for them, but he knew they would not hear him. More and more bodies started to reveal themselves, everyone was there, and he had failed. He gazed down and found the deadlights waiting for him, and he couldn’t look away. The clown continued. “But don’t you worry, we’ll get you back into the beautiful lights. You shouldn’t have come here, but I thank you for bringing them for me to feast on. Join them now.”

He felt himself fade, but he was suddenly let go, something had hurt the creature and now he was on his back, dizzy and confused. Patty was screaming, and Ann was helping him get away from the thrashing legs of Pennywise. Finally, they dived into a cavern, the entrance too small for the giant form of the clown, as it kept on thrashing trying to get to them.

Ann and Patty were breathing heavily, begging him to get back to them. Georgie could finally blink the lights away, like the worst camera flash ever.

“Ohmygod, I attacked a giant monster with a machete!”

“C’mon, don’t leave us alone here, Georgie, you got to keep him out of your head!”

Both were grimy and wet, obviously just having come from the water like Georgie not long ago. If he had to guess, Ann had attacked Pennywise and dove for him while Patty kept in distracting so they could get away. Here they were, scared but still here, trying to stop him from losing himself to the lies the clown had said.

He wasn’t going to give up. His not glazed gaze seemed to give hope to the two young women, as they smiled and helped him to his feet. The clown was still throwing a tantrum trying to get them.

“Hey, Pennywise! _You’re a sloppy bitch_!” Richie’s voice had taken the clown's attention away. Ann was smiling brightly, quickly being followed by Patty and Georgie as the Loser’s Club stood on the other side of the cavern, whole and hale. They were holding hands, and they were not afraid. Pennywise screamed and ran to them, but they scattered and kept throwing insults, never letting the monster get too close to any of the others. They were running circles around the monster, and Georgie couldn’t help but laugh. Their plan allowed them to jump one by one into their safe spot and soon, a massive group hug was taking place, and Georgie could breathe again, even if he was being squished in between Bill and Eddie.

“I think… this belongs to you, Georgie.” And there it was, Bill held the amulet in his palm, putting the chain around Georgie's neck. The younger Denbrough smiled at his brother, noting the scars that seemed fresh and the tear tracks as well. He didn’t need to ask, as the others mentioned that Pennywise had trapped them in their own nightmares.

“But we got out, thanks to the giant turtle. Honestly, Georgie I was still skeptical of him, but wow, am I glad I was _sooooo fucking_ wrong.” Richie’s shit-eating grin was met with various 'beep-beep's from the others. The noise of the angry clown outside was in the background, ignored by them.

“He told us how to defeat him.” Mike proceeded to tell them the plan and Georgie had to laugh at the simplicity of it. They needed to get the clown back with his own tricks. As he had used their fears against them, now they would use his own in retaliation.

Georgie had never been one to bully anyone, he outright hated them. But in this case, he guessed his parents would forgive his manners, as the Losers forced the clown to get back into a more manageable size, courtesy of Stan.

“You really need to be so big to defeat us, you asshole?! Are you afraid or something?!” He had screamed this as the others ran through the tunnels, hearing the monstrous indignations of the clown, who kept taunting them as he followed.

Ben and Bev were next, they kept screaming and taunting the clown back, calling him a second-rate monster.

“You’ve lost your touch after all the time asleep!” Ben stood slightly Infront of Bev, as he struck the back of IT’s giant head, as he tried to get to Stan.

“We are not afraid anymore!” Bev kept throwing stones, and then she and her partner dove into the main cavern, where the others were already waiting, hidden behind the rocks.

“I’ve never met you, but my old teacher’s mole was scarier than you!” Ann had her machete back, and she threw it and was happy to find it once again struck its mark in a leg. Patty stood with her, determination in her features.

“No wonder a bunch of kids managed to defeat you before! You are a joke!” The clown growled at her, but Patty responded by hitting him square in the face with her hockey stick, never backing down, as the others came to surround the clown too.

“That’s for my boyfriend, you big bully.” Georgie managed to hear her tell the clown, and this seems to stop him in his tracks. They had known he would hesitate to go after Ann and Patty, being already used before by him in Stan’s and Richie’s visions, but being confronted by their lack of fear and only their anger confused the galactic monster.

Their circle got smaller, as everyone by now screamed various insults at the menace. He tried to growl or talk, but each time someone else would hit him, or scream even louder. Soon, the clown was no bigger than a soccer ball, IT’s giant distorted head and tiny body very much a disturbing sight for everyone.

Everyone quieted down, and Georgie stepped forward, taking his amulet, and watching as it glowed in his palm. He approached the wretched thing on the ground, as it tried one last time to get inside their heads.

“ _look at you… you’ve grown so much… b-b-but do you really want to do this, Georgie?_ ” His voice was tiny and weak.

Georgie wouldn’t have even given him an answer, but Bill asked what he meant. And he revealed the one thing Georgie had tried to keep from acknowledging.

“If I’m killed, then Georgie goes with me.” Pennywise’s voice rang through the cavern, as the others gazed at Georgie, who was trying to vaporize the clown with his gaze.

“Georgie?” And that was his brother, who had now stopped his own hand from reaching into the clown’s chest.

“I was sent here to end this, to help you defeat him. What happens to me after, I don’t care to know.”

The others started to protest, and this gave the clown enough momentum and chance to open his maw and catch Georgie's right hand and part of his arm, tearing it clean off. Georgie felt a sick dejá vu, this feeling was familiar unfortunately. The others screamed and backed away, but Georgie refused to let him get the upper hand. He stuck his left hand straight through the chest, and pulled.

An abomination of a human heart lookalike was in his palm, as he tried to ignore the pain of his missing limb. Ann and Eddie had immediately grabbed the stump and cover it with a piece of clothing, which might have been Eddie’s jacket. The others were screaming at the clown, but his gaze was locked into Georgie, as the teen looked back and crushed IT’s heart into fine dust.

The howls from the creature made them step back, his dissolving form starting to rise as a golden light came from within, much different from the deadlights, which Georgie realized was the amulet that Pennywise had swallowed when he had taken his right hand.

And as the last remains of the clown faded from their world and the light that gave Georgie a familiar warmth to his very soul winked away, the cavern around them started to come down around them. Their scramble through the tunnels and up the ruins of the Neibolt House was a blur for Georgie, as he tried to follow his brother through the rumbling and crumbling around them all.

They were lucky, as the last of them jumped down the steps the whole building collapsed. All ten of them stood, gazes locked into the remains of their worst nightmares.

Georgie felt himself breathing, momentarily forgetting he was bleeding until a sharp pain in his center took his breath away. He felt that maybe his time was up, as the clown had said, his time was limited until IT had died. He had just hoped it wouldn’t so painful when it finally came.

His brother and their friends had noticed him falling to his knees, worrying, and calling his name as he felt it all fade to black. He was cradled in his brother’s arms, and then lost consciousness, just as he heard Billy pleading him to stay with him. He wished he could have told him he loved him one last time.

Waking up was very unexpected, because he could feel himself breathe as he struggled to open his eyes. He wouldn’t feel so tired in the afterlife, at least he didn’t think so. He was even more confused to open his eyes and see Helen over him. Her kind eyes were a welcome reprieved. Georgie wasn’t aware how much he had missed her. As he called her name however, she looked at him in confusion. More and more his vision cleared, and he noticed this Helen was considerably older than the last time he had seen her. And it was clearly not the afterlife.

He was in a hospital, and the woman in front with his friend’s face was a nurse. It was very confusing. He had not expected to survive. Not-Helen smiled kindly, telling him how 'he was safe' and how 'he would never again have to live as a prisoner ever again'. He tried to keep up with her chatter, but they were interrupted by a doctor and another nurse entering the room. He listened without really understanding them as they asked him questions, but they were patient and didn’t seem to expect for him to answer anything with clarity.

He didn’t realize that Not-Helen had gone until she was coming in with a small cup of water, for which he was very thankful. Finally, he could think more freely and asked his first question.

“Where am I?”

The doctor seemed happy at this question, while the nurses checked around at the various monitors near him.

“You are in Derry County Hospital. What is the last thing you remember?”

Georgie knew exactly what had happened, his memory wasn’t faulty, but telling them he had _‘defeated an alien demon clown with his friends and his brother’_ wouldn’t exactly be good for him. So, he said nothing and just shrugged.

He gazed at Not-Helen as she checked the bandages around his right arm, from which he was aware his hand was now missing. They all seemed to hold their breath as she changed the bandages, but Georgie didn’t cry or became agitated, as he guessed they were hoping he wouldn’t do. He was aware he had now only one hand, there was no use getting into a fit over it. New bandages were applied while the doctor said he had been recently rescued but Georgie interrupted him to ask after his brother.

The doctor was taken aback, but said he was well and waiting for him, alongside his other friends. Georgie mustered his energy to try and sit up, begging to let them see him. The other nurse tried to reason that they were just too many of them and they would cause the other patients’ distress. Not-Helen helped Georgie sit up, and offered her own opinion that not letting them see to him might just keep them making chaos in the waiting room, this way they might actually get to leave them all for some hours of peace. Georgie stifled a laugh as both the doctor and nurse seemed to find this a much better solution, both quickly excusing themselves to get the others.

Not-Helen remained until the footsteps of a stampede sounded down the hall, and a still grimy and dirty Losers Club 2.0 burst into the room. She laughed freely as Bill came over but stopped short before he flung himself at Georgie, her voice just telling them to keep the noise down and not to aggravate him, then she left.

Everyone was talking at the same time, but Georgie only had to raise his voice once to get them all to go in an orderly fashion. Bill looked him over while Eddie checked his file and seemed to understand most of what was written in it.

“How are you feeling Georgie?”

“Um, confused honestly. Didn’t expect to still be alive.”

“You gave us quite the scare, you are not allowed to almost die in front of us, mister.” Richie took on a serious look, even crossing his arms, but no one really believe him to be mad.

“Alright Richie, I’ll keep it in mind. But I am sorry I worried you, how long was I out for?”

“Only been a couple of hours, but you won’t believe what has happened while you were a sleeping beauty.” Ann sat opposite Bill at the end of his bed, while the others stood or sat in the three chairs on the room.

“After you fainted, life seemed to flow back into town. Suddenly police and all the people around were surrounding us, and someone called an ambulance.” Patty began, as she sat on a chair holding tightly into Stan's hand. He continued after her.

“We didn’t know what was wrong with you, and we were still on edge, not letting anyone get near us. But we were recognized, by one of the paramedics.”

“Nah, not us, Stan, _Bill_ was recognized.” Ben stood next to Stan. “He was immediately aware of who he was and since he was holding onto you, he actually guessed who you were pretty quickly.”

“That’s when people started rummaging into the houses remains, and a body was dragged out. By this time, Bill was coerced into letting them investigate you, so we didn’t really realize what was going on until more bodies and remains started being brought out.” Bev was leaning into the wall, the closest to Ben, who Georgie didn’t miss gave her an adoring look over his shoulder. Her words registered and Georgie grew cold.

“Bodies?”

Eddie was next, sitting and sharing a second chair with Richie, who was practically in his lap, but he didn’t much seem to mind. He nodded as he continued to investigate the medical files, while Richie gazed from next to him and made sounds to seem like he was understanding, all of course to bother the shorter man. “Somehow, Bowers' body was amongst the remains of the house, alongside the victims of the clown. Everyone freaked at that point and you went into the ambulance with Bill. The rest of us were put into cop cars and taken in for questioning.”

“Not my first-time riding in the back but at least no cuffs were used, thankfully.” Richie’s addition was not helpful at all, as Eddie started to bicker with him on why he had been cuffed in a police car. Mike, sitting in the last chair, continued with actual useful information, everyone quickly ignoring the bickering and name calling between the hypochondriac and the trash mouth.

“We were interrogated separately but it seemed they already had made up their own story. Officially, it seems Henry Bowers is being framed for the kidnappings and murders of the last victims of It, from back in '89. His accomplice held onto you after Bowers was arrested for killing his father, and we only figure it out after he tried to lure Bill to town to kill him after he escaped.”

Georgie was flabbergasted. He would have asked but Bill continued, guessing his question.

“We don’t know how they came by this information, but we are hailed as the heroes who rescued you and stopped a mass murderer. We were honestly as surprised as you, but we kind of figured we were given a little help.”

He pulled out Georgie’s amulet, the white stone as bright and clean as if it hadn’t been swallowed by a monster not long ago. He gave it to Georgie, and he knew they had been given a final gift by the turtle.

“We just had to tell them that we went after Bill into Neibolt and had to stop Bowers from killing you and Bill. When it came down, we went out just in time, but Bowers had taken your hand before we had arrived. It was eerie how it seems to fall into place for the police. After that, they took us all here where we had to wait until you woke up. At this point I’m sure the nurses are more than done with all of us. But mostly with Richie.” Ann shot Georgie a grin he couldn’t help but return, both ignoring Richie, who somehow heard while in a deep discussion that he had now involved Stan, who only wanted him to shut up.

“Hey!”

Georgie gazed at the amulet, and then towards the others. “Is it truly over?” he couldn’t help his voice betraying him at the end, and he partially hated sounding every bit the small child he wasn’t anymore. But everyone understood, none of them making fun of him or calling him childish, they knew what it felt to have such a great weight be lifted from your shoulders.

Bill took his hand as the amulet rested between them, coming closer to bump his forehead against his in a show of affection that Georgie knew was very much Bill.

“It’s over, Georgie.”

Everyone stood and got close to give the young man a hug as he finally let the tears wash away the pain and the sorrow, he had been under for so long. They remained there until Georgie no longer felt the tears flow, and more than one person tried to clean their own tears shed in such a powerful moment.

They were then interrupted by Nurse Not-Helen, who asked if they could let Georgie rest now. Everyone agreed without much fight, and said their own goodbyes, promising to come back in the morning. Bill asked to remain, and he was given the all clear, Not-Helen even being kind enough to bring him a cot and blanket for him to sleep with. Georgie thanked her and she shot him a grin he could swear hid more than she let on, leaving the brothers to rest. Bill kept talking to him, even sharing that their parents would be arriving in the morning. That settled a spark of anxiety within Georgie, but Bill was quick to dash the insecurities away.

Georgie was quick to fall asleep, hearing his brother’s snores fill the room, happy to feel such a peace that he didn’t doubt his dreams would be sweet.

And if every Loser dreamed with themselves as children playing alongside Georgie’s many friends in a land that could hold many giant flying turtles in the air, well, they wouldn’t be able to tell. By the time they woke up, the dream was long gone, but feelings of teary thank you’s and happy wishes remained with them for many years to come.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this has been my longest completed story so far! This was written in the last half of NaNoWriMo’s March Writing Month, I don’t know where I had the strength to complete it in like a week and a half. Of course, it took me much longer to edit and post, but I’m so glad I managed to do it, finally! to be honest, I put it off bc I wasn't completely happy with the end of it, but I finally forced myself to upload the final two chapters. Also, if you haven’t yet, please check out the song that heavily inspired me to write this story and it’s lyrics I used for each chapter’s title: The Horror and The Wild by The Amazing Devil!
> 
> I must thank each and every one of you who commented, send kudos and just read this story of mine! My objective was of course, to get Georgie to get revenge on the Clown, but I did think of writing a sequel focusing on each Loser’s happiness, I know of course that there were plot holes left around, and I would love to fill them in and kinda gime my dear children some needed rest and some love 😉 😉 😉 Tell me if you would be interested in a sequel filled with classical fic tropes for our Losers!
> 
> Thank you for giving me such lovely comments and lots of kudos! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what was your fave part in a comment! Now, I’m gonna focus on my other ongoing story, check it out if you like Mamma Mia and Bagginshield! More stories are coming soon, and I can say that I’m not done with the IT fandom :D! See ya!


End file.
